Return of Darkness
by Cren Cru
Summary: A young girl finds she is immortal through her biological father, Pitch Black. Chosen by the moon to be a guardian to the world's children, the girl's life is changed forever. But confusion blinds her path to the place she has been called to fill. The question of why she was chosen haunts her. What magic does she have to offer the world?
1. Prologe

**First part, I usually call it a prelude or prologue. It is fairly short, but it gives you a taste of the story. I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

Darkness is a powerful thing; there is no telling what it can hide in the deepest shadows of the blackest shadow. But there is something even more powerful than darkness.

Fear

Now that is a powerful thing indeed. What can be more powerful than someones fear becoming a reality? What would happen if your darkest fear came true?

When times are hard, fear can drive your very will to live. It can bind you in its will and motivate you to do anything. Fear can rule over entire cities, towns, countries and sometime even the world. Such was the rule of Pitch Black in his prime. This horrible nightmare knew no limit as he drove the people in the little villages nearly mad with fear and grief. People were in his merciless grip; how can you support your family? How can you eat if you have no money? How are you going to work if you don't have a way there? How will you survive? There were so many more questions that he pounded into the heads of anyone weak enough to listen; no one was safe.

It gave him power; it left the rest in weakness. Pitch came to the people in the night, a dark shadow on the moon and drew all of their strength for his own until he was too powerful to be stopped. But…

Pitch had his fears too…

It had never occurred to Pitch that he would fall in love with anyone, even someone that dwelt in the same shadows as he did.

But it was inevitable.

As soon as he lay eyes on Chaya, the shadow princess, daughter of the Shadow King, ruler of the under world, he knew that he was in love. He had never known the feeling and for a time the villages he had for so long terrorized were given a respite as Pitch retreated within himself to deal with this new emotion. Chaya, was the most beautiful women he had ever met before and he could not compute it logically.

She was slim and her curves were soft and subtle. She had hair as black as the raven's tail and her eyes were the most perfect shade of gold; liquid pools of raw topaz, as if something wonderful was hoping to come out into the dark mystery that surrounded her. Pitch felt something he had never felt before when he met Chaya; love and fear. He loved her more than anything he had ever loved before, but he also feared. His greatest fear: that he would one day lose Chaya. It affected every party of him and he no longer felt the desire to purge the nightmares of the people who had been brainwashed in his fear. He wandered aimlessly about in the night for weeks before he saw the princess again. Pitch was utterly in her spell. Being the daughter of such a dark power as the Shadow King, she had a little magic of her own; she controlled the darkness of the night. Pitch could not entirely understand the desire to do good over evil, but he was no less in love with her. The very next time he saw her, Pitch told her of his devotion and much to his unmeasurable joy, Chaya professed her own love and agreed to be his wife.

Unfortunately, her father was not exactly improving of his daughter's choice in suitors. Pitch's choice in using fear for his own good was not pleasing in the great king's eyes. But Pitch could not bear to lose his first and only love. So he made a drastic decision, one he thought he would never have to make in his immortal life.

He withdrew from the world and let fear die in people's hearts. Thus ended the dark ages of fear; hope began to breathe again.

Pitch, gaining the respect of trust of the Shadow King and took Chaya as his bride. Their wedding was dark and intimate, the light of a dying moon lighting up their faces. Pitch took her with him from the underworld.

A beautiful story is it not? This is not the end though.

Not long after a few months of the happy couples lives, Chaya began great with child. They could not be happier, Pitch was ecstatic and could not feel anymore love for his beautiful wife and his soon-to-be child growing inside of her. Nothing could be more perfect. But unfortunately it was not to last.

As Chaya's stomach grew bigger and bigger, her health deteriorated rapidly… Pitch was distraught, he had no idea how he could help his wife. He exhausted his resources and still nothing aided his failing wife. Stress, worry and most of all fear gripped Pitch's heart as he watched the enviable happen before his eyes. He went to everyone and anyone he could think of, but no one could help him and quite frankly no one wanted to. Pitch was not a favourite in the dark world. Pitch pleaded that it was for the good of his dying wife, but no one listened.

Finally, the time of his child's birth arrived and Pitch was never more torn before in his life. He did all he could for Chaya, who was weak beyond believe.

His daughter was born a healthy and beautiful in his very hands and for a moment Pitch believed that nothing this perfect could be ruined. But such was not his luck. The last thing his wife told him, before she was died was:

"Take care of our daughter, Pitch,"

Pitch's heart was broken and expanded all in the same day. Emotions swirled in his mind as he held his new child, staring at the cold face of his late wife. Tears rolled down his cheeks and fell onto his new daughter's cheeks. Pain coursed through his body and he held his daughter to his body and convulsed. Chaya's hand fell from his knee and she was gone from his life. Sorrow reached the roof as Pitch's greatest fear became real. His pain echoed through the mountains and to this day, the cause was unknown.

Soon, Pitch's ears became aware of the screams of his daughter curled in his arms. Heart a mess, he lifted his head to look for the first time at his child. She was beautiful, just as her mother was before her; the same black hair and the same golden eyes. Pitch cried more as she looked back at him, lifting a tiny hand to brush his nose. Nothing could have prepared him for such a heart wrenching and perfect moment, he wept so that his tears fell on her again and she cried more. He knew he had to regain control. His daughter needed him He sniffled deeply as brushed away his daughters few hairs away from her face, smiling pathetically at her.

"I will take care of you,"

But again, Pitch could not have things his way, not even once. He had no idea how to raise a child, much less on his own and he couldn't keep his promise to his wife. He would have to give her up. It broke his heart once again. Someone else would have to be her charge.

Everything hurt as Pitch picked up his daughter several days later, bundled and warm for the harsh weather of a dark winter. He hunched over further and further as he walked through the blizzard, protecting his daughter as much as he could. Finally he found a house he'd seen before and decided. His daughter cried loudly and Pitch shed tears as he kneeled beside her and wept.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry…" he held his hand to his face as he cried. "I love you, I love you so much… Chaya, your name is Chaya. Soon, I will take you back, but for now, goodbye my beautiful daughter," he leaned forward to kiss her forehead and her cries lessened. Picking up her basket, he tiptoed to the door and left her on the door, lingering a second in agony as his daughter cried out to his leaving, looking down at the face of the one he loved and had loved. Shuddering with tears, Pitch knocked repeatedly on the door before running for cover.

The door opened slowly and the head of a large man poked out. Pitch cringed. He would have to treat her gently. The man opened the door fully, a women behind him watched from the inside. He picked up the basket and looked inside, the women who Pitch assumed to be his wife, joined him and looked at the little crying girl inside. They scanned the outside world, wondering who would leave the child on their door; eventually the cries of the newborn grew louder from the sudden cold and the couple took her indoor. The man looked once more when his wife had the child inside and for a moment, Pitch swore their eyes met, but only for am moment before the man shook his head sadly and disappeared.

Pitch collapsed in the snow, crying harder as he regretted everything that had happened in so short a time. Finally he wiped the tears and looked at the door. His fear slowly melted away as anger took over his heart. He pounded the snowy ground with his hand and growled. Others would suffer for everything he had been through. No one had reached out to help, no one had cared. If only he had known people were so cruel. His reign would be once again. He would have his revenge for the death of his wife and the forced abandonment of his daughter. Soon he would take her back and she would work beside him and they would rule the world together.

"I will have you back, I am not abandoning you. When you are older, I will take you back, I love you my daughter. My Chaya!"

* * *

 **So yeah, posting these stories is starting to get excited, I am hoping you guys like it too. Let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This was a shorter chapter and I realize now the flash back Jack has may be a little confusing, but hopefully it isn't too bad. Thank you again for everyone still reading this. I started this a few years ago and still have yet to finish, but I am going full throttle now, so thank you for inspiration!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

"Chaya! Help me!"

Chaya opened her eyes at the sound of her brother's screams. Sitting up in the bed, she reached for the lamp and flicked on the light. She barely needed it with the light of the moon shining brightly through the window. Turning around, she gazed at her little brother, Joey as he tossed and turned in the blankets beside her. Gently she rested her hand on his chest and leaned forward to rest her head on his forehead.

"Shhh, shhh," she soothed as Joey's movements weakened and he opened his eyes and looked at her pitifully.

"I had a nightmare, it was dark and scary," His voice rose to a shrill whimper and Chaya quickly covered his mouth, glancing over to the thick shoulder on the other side of her on a separate bed. She turned back to Joey and lifted him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his shivering body.

"Don't' worry Joey, it was just a nightmare, nothing is going to hurt you here. Now," She moved him closer as Joey relaxed beside her. "Do you think you can go back to sleep, you have to get up for school tomorrow, remember?"

Joey sighed and shifted until he looked up into her face.

"Do I have to go to school? I want to stay at home with Da," Chaya covered his mouth again, looking once more over her shoulder.

"Whispers Joey, you don't want to wake Stoke. Yes of course you have to go to school, you're a big boy now, right?"

Joey nodded reluctantly, his chestnut hair falling over his eyes. Smiling, Chaya combed the hair back with her fingers and sat back on the pillow.

"Remember, after you're done, I'm going to take you skating on the pond. That will be fun, right?"

Joey nodded, still looking more or less subdued. Chaya sighed.

"If I tell you a quick story, will you go to sleep?"

Joey suddenly brightened up and squirmed down into the sheets of the double bed that he Chaya shared and rested his head on her arms.

"Okay, what did I tell last time?"

Joey squinted his eyes as he concentrated and Chaya smiled to hide her laugher. He looked so serious. He opened his eyes wide and held up his fingers.

"Oh, last night the tooth fairy had just taken a tooth from the tiger and she was goin' back to her fairy palace,"

"Oh that's right, well lets see… well the tooth fairy was flying back to her palace, and the tiger tooth was getting really heavy and she didn't know if she could carry it all the way back without dropping it, so she decided to grab some…"

The moon looked on at the sister and brother curled up on the bed, the sister drawing her story in the air before her while the brother sat watching in a childish awe. Shimmering all the more, the moon seemed to smile down at the little pair. Another pair of eyes watched them as well. They were ice cold blue and never took his eyes off of the girl for a moment.

* * *

Jack Frost looked up at the sky with a sigh; the northern lights were rippling closer and closer to him. Santa was calling them to the North Pole, no doubt a guardian meeting, but why this night of all nights? It was a peaceful night and nothing seemed to be amiss. Sighing once more, Jack pointed his frosted stick up into the sky and let fly a dash of snowflakes on the young couple he had been watching skate on the pond. He smiled as they laughed with the snowflakes swirling around them. It must be nice to have someone like that to care about you. Shaking his head, Jack jumped off the branch of his tree and caught the winter breeze easily and followed the pattern of the lights. As he ran across the sky, he saw all the houses of the little industrial village and all the lights in the windows. The village had grown since he had watched over it and looked more like a little town with stores and tall buildings and little parks and ponds dotting the landscapes. It was beautiful with all the snow and ice and Jack could not help feeling proud that he had caused all the snow to fall and the water to freeze; winter was by far the best season of them all. There was nothing like it in the world.

It did not take long for Jack to spot the little castle like building of Santa's workshop. It shimmered in the light of Manny the moon and Jack smiled at him as he floated above him, watching over the valleys of the snow below them. Manny was a good friend of the guardians and he was always present at their meetings, day or night, it made no difference to him. Landing lightly, on one of the many little terraces of the workshop, Jack dusted the frost off his frostbitten blue jacket and stepped inside. The business of the workshop always took Jack by surprise, even though he had been there a million times since he had become a guardian. After jumping out of the way of several little elves carrying Christmas lights, Jack spotted Santa by the globe in the middle of the shop. Moving around several more elves, Jack jumped up beside Santa.

"Ah Jack, you're here! You are da first, isn't that a first?" His thick Russian accent dissolved into laugher and his hearty laughing nearly sent him falling off the platform around the globe. Jack chuckled lightly along with him, jumping down as Santa took the stairs. A small hole formed in the ground suddenly and the Easter bunny jumped as the hole closed, leaving a little flower in its place.

"Ah, bunny, you're here, but Jack beat you," Santa's chuckles sounded again as he walked on, leaving Jack and the Australian rabbit to greet each other.

"Goo'day mate, I hope this winter'll clear up for Easte?"

Jack smiled wickedly at him.

"Maybe,"

Before he could say anything else, Sandy and Tooth arrived in the workshop and Santa reappeared, clapping his hands in delight at the gathering.

"Good, good, you're all here. Manny wants to show you something,"

"Manny? Does he have another guardian for us?" Tooth asked, her hands held close to her heart and a big smile on her face. Sandy jiggled his head in excitement, sand twinkling to the ground around him at the movement. The Easter bunny closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh please no, we don't need no one else, eh? I'm I right?" Jack pushed passed the bunny and looked up at Manny who shone through the skylight windows.

"What is it Manny?"

All the guardians stopped talking and looked at the moon, as hopeful as Jack; Santa looked on and smiled as the moon shone brighter and its light fell upon the stone floor of the workshop. They all stepped back as a shape began to appear. It did not look like anything much, but as it took more form, it appeared to be a young girl, her dark hair waving around her shoulders. Her eyes were bright gold and they shone out at the guardians as if she was there with them. The Easter bunny, who had covered his eyes with his ears as the figure had appeared, peeked out and stood straight again. His eyes were baffled as if he had expected something different.

"Well who is that?"

Santa spread his arms wide.

"Dat is our new guardian!"

Tooth tilted her head.

"But who is she?"

Santa shrugged.

"I don't know, but I listen to Manny da moon and he says dat she is our new guardian!"

Tooth shook her head and the bunny still looked baffled. A sandy question mark bounced on top of Sandy's head as he held his hands akimbo, shaking his head. Only Jack seemed to look any closer at the figure still floating before them. Presently the figure turned in the light of the moon and bent down to receive a little boy who ran to her and wrapped his arms around the girl as she picked him up. Jack tilted his head as the guardians debated amongst themselves behind him. Something about this girl looked familiar to him.

"Wait, wait, I know this girl,"

The guardians paused behind him as Jack turned around, pointing at the figure still holding the little boy in the air.

"You know dis girl, Jack?"

Jack nodded.

"She lives in my town, she walks home from school and that little boy is her brother, I've seen them at the pond, she skates with him,"

Bunny gave him a patronizing look.

"So you know this girl, how often do you see her ,eh?"

Jack glared at him.

"Stop fooling around, I just see her sometimes, when I'm freezing the ponds and making the snow, she can't see me,"

Santa's eyes widened.

"You mean she does no believe in us?"

Jack shrugged.

"I guess not, but she tells her brother about us sometimes at the pond, I think she just has too much to do, she doesn't have time for us I guess,"

Santa huffed and puffed a great deal and turned around for several minutes until he stood still again.

"Well, we'll have to change dat, Manny tells me she will come to us, so we must know when she will do dis,"

Santa turned to Jack, his hands folded on his broad chest, his two tattoos gleaming in the moonlight. He had a defiant glint in his eyes.

"Watch her closely Jack,"

* * *

Jack blinked as the memory played over in his head. He'd taken Santa's command to heart and probably a little farther, having not taken his eyes off the girl at all by day and night. It had been several days and nothing appeared to be happening. She may not believe as a child in the guardians, but he believed she was too busy to let herself enjoy the little things in life.

Heaving a sigh, Jack tilted his head as the little boy beside the girl yawned and closed his eyes. His breath soon grew steady and he was asleep. As gently as she could, the girl kissed her little brother on the forehead and placed him back on his side with the covers up around his chin. Jack had expected her to turn over and fall asleep as well, but she didn't, instead she stood up and crept around the second bed in the cramped room, opening the window until she could stick her head out. For a moment her beautiful golden eyes fell on Jack and he thought he had been spotted, but they seemed to see right through him and soon she had turned her head up toward the moon, the rays casting a silver light on her pale face. Jack sighed. She still didn't see him. Lighting off the branch he stood on, Jack crept soundlessly up to the window. Before he reached it, the girl looked back at the older boy in the bed behind her, before she stuck her leg out of the window and then the other until she was standing on the thin covering of snow in front of the window. Jack froze. Hugging herself for the cold, the girl stepped right up to Jack, her eyes still on the moon. Jack could not move and his gaze was frozen on her golden eyes.

"Give him courage for tomorrow, please? He'll need it," She whispered this message to the moon. As she turned around, Jack let out the breath he had been holding. The chilled air hit the girl on the back of the neck and she turned around again, her eyes seeming to bore into Jack's a split second before she smiled and looked up at the moon once more.

"Jack Frost, make sure the pond is still frozen for tomorrow," And with that she turned and stepped back into her house and shut the window behind her. Jack cocked his head and jumped up onto the windowsill, staring into the fogged glass at her. Her unbelief was so believing that it almost seemed as if she were desperate to believe in the guardians and the stories she told her brother. Smiling at her head laying on the pillow he blew gently on the window, leaving a frozen pattern.

"Don't worry about the pond, I'll take care of it,"

* * *

 **This story does pick up a lot more, I just wanted to give a good sense of how Chaya is living and her family story. Everything is about to change. Let me know in reviews if you guys like/dislike his story**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I am actually finally starting to get the hang of how to post these things, sorry for the confusing format. I obviously am not very good this. But here is the second chapter (AKA third if you count the first one as a chapter).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

Chaya awoke with the sound of her alarm and jumped immediately out of bed, knowing that she had a busy day ahead of her. Stoke, her older brother was still asleep, having either not heard or ignored the alarm. Picking up a pillow, Chaya threw it at him before turning to Joey who had slept in the croak of her arm all night. Leaning over him, she blew in his ear until he moved his hand in her face.

"Time to get up Joey," She said smilingly.

Turning over, Joey buried his head in the pillow.

"I don't wanna," his voice was muffled, but Chaya got the message. Picking him up by the arms she cuddled him over her shoulder.

"You have to go to school today, you're going to meet lots of new friends and learn so many different things, it'll be fun,"

"No it won't," the little voice on her shoulder was miserable. Sighing, Chaya let him flop down again. She got up and walked over to Stoke's bed, hoping to find better luck there. She pulled down his sheets to the bottom, exposing his thick form to the chill of the room.

"Chaya!" his voice was also muffled into his pillow, but it was much deeper than Joey's.

Ignoring her brother, Chaya lifted Joey out of bed and carried him out into the kitchen, letting him rest still half asleep on one of the little chairs. Reaching the fridge, she opened it up and looked at the measly pickings.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cookies!" Now he was awake and hopeful.

Chaya turned around and smirked at him.

"You can't have that for breakfast! How about…" She gazed over the contents and picked one that looked the most appetizing. "Toast with jam?"

Joey scratched his head and sighed. "Okay,"

Chaya smiled and picked up a piece of bread from the pantry, which was as empty looking as the fridge. A tear sprung up and threatened to fall from Chaya's eye. Her mother was so much better at making food than Da was. Blinking it away, Chaya placed the bread in the toaster and placed the jam beside it with a plastic plate. As she was going back to the fridge for an orange for herself, Stoke appeared in the doorway to their bedroom and leaned on the frame.

"It's still early,"

Chaya glanced at him before she placed the orange on the counter.

"It's his first day," she nodded to Joey, who had rested his head on the table. "You know how long he takes to get ready when he doesn't want to do something,"

Stoke's eyes widened.

"He doesn't want to go?"

Chaya shook her head and looked back at the clock.

"Aren't you going to be late?"

Stoke looked at the clock and shrugged.

"I will be if I don't leave in another ten minutes, plenty of time for breakfast," He added with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Rolling her eyes, Chaya put another piece of bread in the toaster and brought another plate out and went back to her orange. Stoke sat down at the table beside Joey and nudged him playfully.

"What's this I hear about you not wanting to go to school?"

Joey looked up at his brother and sat up.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay with Da,"

Stoke shook his head.

"But if you stay with Da, you won't get to meet any new people and you won't get to learn to draw or write or anything,"

Joey looked up at Stoke.

"I want to write!"

Stoke spread his arms apart.

"Then you have to go to school and learn how!"

Joey slumped down again and sighed.

"I'll go,"

"Great, but everyday always begins with a good breakfast, Chaya, where is this young mans toast?"

Chaya smiled as Stoke stepped up the counter as if he was ordering something from a store. Behind him, Joey beamed and tried to look very important. Handing him, the toast and the jam, Chaya leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you,"

Stoke kissed her head and took the food back to his little brother. Seeing that Stoke had breakfast under control, Chaya left the kitchen, which also was the living room and opened the door to her father's room. Poking her head in, she saw that he was still in bed, but she could not tell if he was asleep or not. Stealing quietly into the room, Chaya circled the bed until she could see her father's face. His eyes were closed and his face was stuck in a serious frown.

"Da? Are you awake?" Hiding a few more tears at the pathetic picture, Chaya leaned over and into her father.

"Chaya,"

Opening her eyes to met her father's, Chaya held back her tears. Curious as to his stone-set expression.

"What is it Da?"

He looked into her eyes briefly before looking away.

"Oh, your mama," He lay his head back on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, while his daughter watched, helpless to comfort him. Her father had become somewhat distant since the accident. She remembered it well.

When she was ten, her mama told her and Stoke that they would soon have another little brother or sister, as she was expecting a baby. The family could not be more ecstatic, their father beaming with pride with his little family. A few months later, her mama gave birth to a fine, healthy boy. Unfortunately, she was not a strong person, and she had grew weak after the birth of her second son. She died when Joey was no more than a year old. The family grieved bitterly for her, but it seemed that the children's Da had taken her death the hardest. After their grief had dulled somewhat he had fallen into a state of deep depression. It had eventually gotten so bad that he had lost his job at the lumberyard on the outskirts of the town. Because of this lose, the family had sunken even deeper into poverty then they had been originally. Stoke had had to quit school and get a job for himself. As of right now, he was supporting the entire family. Not long ago, on her fourteenth birthday, Chaya managed to acquire an after-school job herself and she worked there as much as she could while taking care of the house and her youngest brother. Their Da had been able to pick up the odd pay-check by doing some close-to-home jobs for people, but he was never able to get another job and for the last two years the family had been living mainly off the salary that Stoke earned at the paper mill. They were poor, but they had made the best they could out of it.

Blinking her eyes for her tears, Chaya leaned on her father's bed, trying not to cry out loud, but with no such luck. Her Da looked down at her, watching her silently. Gently, he stroked her hair, still not managing to say anything to her. Chaya looked up at him, longing to be able to hug him, but knowing he would not respond as he used to. His departure from his normal self was almost harder than the death of her mother.

"Da, you will come out won't you? Joey's going to school today and he'll want to say goodbye to you, Da. He's really scared,"

Smiling weakly, he patted her head gently and nodded. Vincent Winter took his daughter's face and kissed her forehead gently. Chaya let her tears come out, her father was still here, he wasn't going to leave her. Vincent shook himself and Chaya looked away, brushing her face from tears. Her Da looked out the door, leaning on his arm.

"I forgot that Joey was going to school today, I'd better take him myself,"

"Thank you Da, I promised to take him skating on the pond afterwards, so I'll bring him home," Vincent nodded and smiled lightly at her. With some effort, he pulled himself up and out of bed, stomping heavily out of the room. Before he left, he looked back and smiled at her again. This was hard for him, but he still tried.

"My good little Chaya, what would I do without you?"

She looked down again, catching her tears as he disappeared out into the kitchen. Chaya looked up to the ceiling, trying to compose herself. Lifting herself off the ground, she draped her fathers sheets loosely and followed him out. Joey, having had seen his father coming into the kitchen, had left his half-eaten toast and flew himself at his father.

"Da! I'm gonna go to school and learn how to write! Stoke told me so," His father lifted him high off the ground and hugged him to his chest for a moment before setting him on his hip.

"Well, you'll have to start writing grocery lists for Chaya,"

Joey nodded seriously, as if he believed that this was the most important job in the world that he could do for his sister. Vincent set Joey back down in his chair. For a moment he looked about to hug Stoke, but stopped as he was stared down by Stoke, over the rim of his glass. Chaya shifted behind them uncomfortably. Their father-son relationship had never been the strongest after Stoke had taken his father's responsibilities without wanting them. Vincent smiled weakly at him.

"Have a good day Stoke,"

Stoke didn't answer as he brought his plate to the tiny sink. Vincent watched him disappear back into his room. He returned momentarily, his hair combed, placing a work hat on his chestnut brown hair. He kissed Chaya on the head and said a goodbye to Joey before heading out the door, not looking once at his father. Vincent looked after him, not knowing what to say. Chaya touched his arm lightly and he turned to look at down at her, a sadness deep in his eyes that cut deep into Chaya's heart. She was careful to keep her voice low for the sake of Joey, who sat watching Stoke walk down the driveway.

"He's got a lot going on,"

Vincent nodded, knowing what Chaya really meant. On top of the depression, guilt at his son's sacrifice for the family lay heavily on him. Slowly, he turned around and sat next to Joey, leaving Chaya alone as he watched his son eat.

Leaving Joey to finish breakfast with Da, Chaya fixed her hair in the little mirror in the bathroom, emotions swirling around in her mind. Stoke's anger, her father's depression and guilt all weighed heavily on her. It was hard enough that she was a mother to Joey, but she constantly was a neutral party between her brother and father. Sighing, she left her black hair alone and got ready to leave for school. Stepping outside in the swirling chill of winter, she smiled softly at the light sprinkling of snow, enjoying the winter beauty. She headed out toward the school, sparkling snowflakes following her all the way.

* * *

Jack Frost watched the doors to a little fabric shop in town open and close, waiting patiently for the dark haired girl to emerge. He had seen her enter about two hours ago after she had left school around noon. Excitement coursed through him at the prospect of showing off his handiwork on the pond. He hoped that she might start to see him through such a little miracle. Even with all the business and stress of her life, such a thing had to penetrate something in her.

As Jack had watched her, even before Santa had instructed him to, he'd had grown to admire this girl and a deep longing to know her name and to enjoy her company had grown in him. If she was become a guardian as Manny had said, then he could have that longing satisfied. He had never actually had a friend and he couldn't help wondering if this girl would be one to him.

As he waited for the girl to come out the shop, he watched the other people on the streets as they hurried this way and that, no doubt on their way to some kind of engagement or other. He had seen this kind of activity before and it was not strange to him. In fact he had watched this little village grow into an industrial town that had doubled its size. Although sometimes he missed the simplicity of the village life, he was not sorry for all the activity which he was glad to take part in. Sometimes, every now and then the kids that truly believed in him would see him during the winter. They had good times together but it always ended the same, they would go back to their homes while Jack was left out in the cold, all alone and feeling a deep sensation of lose. He had lived like this for as long as he could remember. His only comfort in this situation was being a guardian, it was his duty to care for all these people and protect them against all evil that slept in the world.

The mention of evil flooded Jack's mind of the days when Pitch had threatened the lives of the guardians. It had been his quest to stamp out all belief of the guardians until they were invisible to everyone in the world. Fortunately, the belief of one child had given them all hope and they had been able to destroy Pitch. No one had seen him since. Jack sincerely believed that he was dead, for no one feared him anymore; there was no need. The world was on a course to a better future and fear was but an after thought, reserved only for dismal, distant nightmares and daily worries. No one was living in a complete state of fear as they had done when Pitch's reign had been in its zenith. Jack had not been born during those times, but he had heard the stories from the guardians and sometimes even catching tales of the dark days from old men who walked in his snowfall. The stories were terrible and struck fear into Jack's heart. He was glad that they had defeated Pitch when they did before he could regain his reign of fear and terrorize the world again. Pitch was but a distant memory now and he would never be a threat again. Or so he hoped.

The door to the little fabric store opened and Jack gave a start of joy as he saw that it was girl he had been waiting for. After closing the door quietly behind her, she put on a pair of dark gloves and started down the street. Happily, Jack jumped down from the tree and followed her, jumping along the fences and trees that dotted the street. She had not gone long down the street before she turned a corner and stopped. A tiny brick building faced Jack as he turned after her. It looked old and run down, but it was still standing. A few young children were trickling out of the open doors and Jack had no doubt that this was the school where the girl's younger brother went to. Wrapping her dark red scarf more firmly around her neck, the girl watched the door to the little building intently until she saw what she was looking for. Her brother, holding a small notebook and dragging his backpack on the ground, trailed out the school. When he saw his sister, he ran to her and gripping her legs, buried his face in her stomach and promptly burst into tears. Alighting on a tree close to the school, Jack watched the two. Kneeling down beside her brother, the girl looked up into his face, holding his chin to keep his face up. Jack was just close enough to hear her voice.

"Joey! What's wrong?"

Brushing Joey's hair out of his face his sister gripped his arms in her hands. Joey took a shuttering breath before he answered his sister.

"I can't write! I tried and I tried but I can't do it and the teacher said I wasn't trying, but I was and she didn't believe me when I told her and she struck me on my- my hand" his last words turned to sobs and his sister picked him up, backpack and all, and cuddled his head to her shoulder.

"Oh Joey, Joey, I'm sorry. Shhh don't cry, it'll be okay," The girl continued to sooth her brother as he cried silently on her shoulder.

"I'll never learn how to write or to draw, I'll never be able to write your grocery list… and… and…" He burst into another fit of tears and his sister carried him out of the little back alley and sat him down on a bench not far away. Jack crouched on a tree overhead, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was eavesdropping on their conversation. The girl had her hand on Joey's head, kissing it softy as she comforted him.

"Yes you will, Joey, of course you will. It just takes time," Joey shook his head as if he didn't believe her and buried his face a little deeper in her shoulder.

"It does take time and you know what, I had trouble writing just like you and I didn't get it quite right until a couple of days. You're so smart, you'll probably be able to write before you know it, just give it a little time,"

Joey looked up, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Really?"

His sister nodded and Joey smiled weakly.

"I'll be able to write like you do, Chaya?"

She nodded and Jack nearly fell out of the tree. Chaya? What a beautiful name! It rolled of the tongue so perfectly, it was just right. Chaya. Chaya. He repeated to himself a few more times before he returned his focus to the two once again.

"You know we still have time to go to the pond, you want to go skating before going home?"

Joey nodded, his tears dried and his face beaming again. Smiling, Chaya lifted him up and twirled him around on the street. A few people passing turned back to the little pair. Setting Joey back on the ground, Chaya twirled around ahead of him and down the street, with him scurrying to catch up; Jack just behind them. To his surprise but to no apparent notice to her brother, Chaya began to sing. All the while she was singing, people on the street smiled and walked on as if this was a normal thing to see, as if she had done this kind of thing before. It was all very new to Jack, but he had to admit he liked it.

"I could lift you up!

I could show what you want to see and take you where you want to be!

You could be my luck, even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound!

We're safe and sound!

I could fill your cup, you know my river won't evaporate

This world we still appreciate!

You could my luck, even in a hurricane of frowns I know that we'll be safe and sound!

We're safe and sound!

Safe and sound

We're safe and sound

Safe and sound

We're safe and sound

I could show you love!

In a tidal wave of mystery you'll still be standing next to me!

You could be my luck, even if we're six-feet ground I know that we'll be safe and sound!

We're safe and sound!

Safe and sound

We're safe and sound

Safe and sound

Safe and sound

"I could lift you up!

I could show what you want to see and take you where you want to be!

You could my luck, even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound!

We're safe and sound!

"I could lift you up!

I could show what you want to see and take you where you want to be!

You could my luck, even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound!

We're safe and sound!

Safe and sound

We're safe and sound

Safe and sound

We're safe and sound

Hold your ground

We're safe and sound

Safe and sound

The song and Chaya's beautiful voice lasted all the way to the pond where she and Joey stopped, their eyes wide in amazement. Jack could not help feeling proud as they gazed on his masterpiece. The ice, so smooth it could be mistaken for a mirror, was thick and there were not a crack anywhere. He had also gone as far as to frost the edges so that it looked even more like a mirror with edging.

"Chaya look! Jack Frost kept the pond perfect for us,"

Chaya's mouth was open in shock still

"He did, didn't he Joey?"

Jack could barely contain a shout of joy but he watched silently as Chaya helped her brother with his skates and put on her own. Gingerly, she put one foot on the ice and then another. After she saw it was safe, she glided out to the middle and twirled around, ending in a deft jump. Laughingly, she beckoned Joey on and he skated more hesitantly out to meet her. Grabbing his hands in hers, she spun him around, throwing her head back with a laugh of joy. Jack was full of joy and he watched, with his stick posed on the ice. Small swirls of frost snaked around the ice as the pair skated. Caught up in the moment, Jack hopped off his branch and skidded out onto the shimmering sheet of ice. He ran ahead of the pair as they skated and drew more and more swirling patterns of frost until the entire pond was criss-crossed with his designs. Chaya's cheeks were red with the cold, but she did not seem to mind, as she watched her brother, skating back and forth. She watched the frost swirl around her feet and smiled. Jack, just behind her, stirred more circles around her until they lifted off the ice and whistled around her in a wind and stopped above her head, falling softly to land on her shoulders. Holding her hands up, her pretty face full of awe, Chaya caught the snow in her hands and let it fall to the ground again. She skated toward the middle of the pond once again and Joey stopped to watch as she circled the pond several times, picking up speed, before she jumped off the ice, twirled twice before landing gracefully in front of her little brother. Joey clapped his hands gleefully and skated off to show his sister his speed. Jack continued to smile broader and broader as the joy of the siblings increased. They reminded him of his family. Bittersweet memories flooded his brain and he momentarily closed his eyes, pain searing his heart. But it was swept away in the winter wind as he heard a short whistle. Opening his eyes, Jack spotted a taller boy on the top of the ridge; he had broad shoulders and he smiled ear to ear down on the two, who had heard his cry and were looking up at him.

"Stoke!" Joey, full of joy, skated off the ice quite clumsily in his haste. Chaya, glided over to the edge with her brother, stopping not far from Jack. Stoke sidled down the hill to meet his little brother and pressed him to his legs with his free hand; the other was occupied hefting a heavy bag on his shoulder.

"I came to bring you back home. It'll be dark soon!" Stoke helped Joey with his skates and laced them together before handing them to him. He waved to Chaya on the ice.

"Come on!"

He turned back up the hill with Joey. Chaya turned around once more on the ice and heaved a contented sigh. Gently, she twirled around on her skates, looking around the ice once more. She stopped slowly, eye to eye with Jack.

He caught his breathe. Could she see him now? Had it worked?

Chaya squinted her golden eyes slightly, brushing the hair out of her eyes as she stared right into his eyes. Jack stared back, excitement and terror shining in his eyes. Chaya blinked and smiled.

"Maybe it was Jack Frost,"

She smiled again and laughed, taking her eyes off Jack and skating off the ice. He deflated. it hadn't worked; she still could not see him, could not believe in him. She had too!

"Chaya…"

"Chaya, c'mon!"

Jack looked up the hill and saw Stoke looking down at his sister, his half smile lightening his features. Chaya waved to him, rushing her skates off and gracefully jumping up the hill, like a gazelle over a field. Jack sighed, he would have try again. Tomorrow.

* * *

 **Okay, now I am getting he hang of this. Sorry for confusion**

 **Also, disclaimer: The song that Chaya sings is Safe and Sound by Capital Cities. I DO NOT OWN it**

 **Let me know how you all are liking the story in the reviews. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is a shorter chapter, more of a final glimpse at Chaya's normal life, tying in a few foreshadows, but I promise there is more to come, the next chapter is longer and a lot more happens. Stay tuned!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

Chaya lay in bed, a book on her lap, with the lamp on. Her eyes were riveted to the pages and the story unfolded in her mind. This was one of the many books that she was behind in for school. With her afternoon job and picking up Joey from school, Chaya had had to leave school earlier then usually and even though she only had four classes, she found it hard to keep up with it all. She hoped to finish this book by the next day. Grade eleven was proving to be much more demanding then grade ten, but she was coping as best she could.

Out in the living room, Da and Joey were curled up together on the couch. It was a ritual of theirs to read an hour before Joey went to bed. It provided their son and father bonding time. Having taken an extra shift at the paper mill, Stoke would not arrive home until late that night, when Chaya and Joey would be asleep. He didn't do it very often, only when they had an upcoming bill that needed to be paid. Chaya couldn't remember what bill was approaching due date, but she had no doubt that her brother would be prepared with the money when it did.

Shaking herself, Chaya returned her thoughts to her book. The story was fictional and quite lengthy and frankly, in her opinion, quite boring. The books title was The Great Expectations by Charles Dickens and although she had heard the name several times, she had never read any of the man's books. The story was interesting and there was a good deal of drama, but the style of the book was too explanatory for Chaya and the pages were packed full of information that she found herself skipping over most of the paragraphs until she reached the conversational part of the chapter. Although she tried to take as much as the book in as she could; she had to make a report on it by the following week, she found it quite hard and extremely overwhelming. Finally, frustrated with her lack of focus, she threw the book down and sprawled out on her bed, exasperated.

"I'll never finish this book,"

Sighing, she got up and stepped over Stoke's bed to the window. The snow was falling softly and it glittered in the moonlight, which shone into the room. Chaya's jet black hair was caught in the radiant glow and looked almost silver. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching, Chaya gently opened the window and stepped out onto the frozen dunes of snow built up around the little house. Wrapping her thin sweater tighter around her shoulders, Chaya looked up at the moon. Above all things, it was her favourite source of light. The moon had a certain cold and mysterious air about that spoke deeply to Chaya. It had always been the thing that inspired her when she needed it and it never left her during the night, not even the clouds could keep it from her for long. Smiling, Chaya closed her eyes and bathed in the white light that illuminated everything around her.

"Chaya!"

Chaya started and turned around. Her father was calling her from the living room. Looking once more at the moon, Chaya climbed back in through the window and closed it as quietly as she could and sprinted out the room. Joey was fast asleep, curled up beside his father, who smiled down at him. Chaya cleared her throat and her father looked up.

"You better put him to bed,"

Chaya nodded. She leaned down to pick up her brother and her father brushed her hair gently with his free hand. He held her there for a second before she straightened again and picked up Joey gently in her arms. He stirred for a moment before setting his head on her shoulder and curling up in the crook of her arm.

"Goodnight, Da," Chaya whispered as she disappeared into her own room.

"Goodnight, Chaya,"

Just as Chaya put her brother down on the bed and pulled the covers over him, Joey's eyes flew open.

"Can you tell me a story?"

Chaya put her hands on her hips, mocking surprise.

"I thought you were asleep.

Joey shrugged, sitting up, his wavy brown hair falling into his eyes. He brushed it away casually and stared pitifully at his sister. Sighing, Chaya sat down next to him.

"Okay one story, but after that you have to go to sleep,"

Joey nodded vigorously and settled back down among the sheets. Settling down next to him, Chaya, tapped her chin, pretending to choose a story from the many that Joey had already heard. She finally decided on one. Propping her head up on her arm, she looked down at Joey as she spoke.

"Once upon a time, the bogey man captured the North Pole and all its people in a spell of fear,"

Joey's eyes widened and he gripped the sheets tighter.

"Santa and all his elves were caught in the spell and they could do nothing but fear everything, especially the bogey man, for he was fear. His fear as so powerful that even Santa could do nothing to break his spell,"

It was two minutes into the story and Joey was completely captivated, his eyes rivet on his sister and his hands gone white with the death grip he had on his blankets.

"But the bogey man had a secret. He had a secret fear. He feared light, so he cast a dark shadow over the Pole and it was cast into a eternal night. You could not see your hands in front of your face it was so dark,"

"So how did the elves make the toys?" Joey asked, genuinely concerned.

"Well it looked as if Christmas would have to be cancelled that year because they couldn't see to make the toys,"

Joey gasped.

"It was the season of Christmas and still the North Pole was under the bogey man's spell. But finally Santa had an idea,"

"What was it?" Joey watched his sister excitedly.

Chaya pointed dramatically to the window.

"He called Jack Frost and he swept into the Pole and lifted the spell!"

Joey gasped again.

"How did he do that?"

Chaya tapped her nose knowingly.

"He brought the light with him and the bogey man was afraid and the spell broke. You see if you believe in his fear, you can never defeat him. But if you know it isn't real and you make him fear, you can lift his spell,"

Joey was spell bound as Chaya tucked the sheets around him.

"Okay, now its time to go to sleep,"

Joey yawned and turned over and soon he was fast asleep. Shaking her head, Chaya settled down in her bed. But she couldn't sleep. Turning over, she watched the glow of the moon shine through the window until it dazzled her eyes and closing them, she herself was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Deep down in the ground, so deep that not even the moon had touched it's surface, lay an underground labyrinth. There was no light and nothing could penetrate the layers of darkness covering the slimy wet rocks that shaped together in no particular order. There were tunnels, caves, passages leading up and passages plummeting straight down. Twists and turns that would drive a wanderer insane. If you were so unfortunate as to find yourself in those tunnels, you would be lucky to find your way out again. That is to say if you were brave enough to keep on the deathly cold paths of the underground maze.

If you were to follow the drafts of the wind, the slight currents that only the ones listening could hear, you may be able to find your way to a chasm. Many of the tunnels lead to what some would call the heart of the underground realm. It was a wide open space, miles high and miles to the drop below, but in the middle was a flat, wide platform-like structure, made of solid granite stone. It looked almost like a table, as if carved for that very purpose, but this table was home to something very different. On it, lay the figure of a body; covered over completely by a thin black veil, which reached down over the pillar as if to touch the floor far, far below. The figure was draped so as to distort it's rigid figure.

Standing over this table of death, you would be able to distinguish broad shoulders, a wide built chest, a slim waist reaching down to long, powerful legs. And if you were to look even closer, so that your face was but inches from it's own, you would even be able to see the liquid golden eyes staring straight back at you through the black veil.

The figure was alive, as if it had awoken for a very long sleep. The sleep-like death was over.

Pitch Black was living once again.

* * *

 **Once again, let me know what you're thinking, I really would love to hear some opinions!**


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait for an update, school got super heavy all in the span of one week and I had to adjust. Anyway, here is the chapter, it's fairly long. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review. I have a lot of people reading, but no feedback and I would really like some, it only takes a minute!

* * *

"Chaya wake up!"

Slowly, Chaya opened her eyes and looked up into the smiling face of Stoke, who stood over her bed with his hands behind his back as if he were hiding something. Yawning, Chaya sat up reached over to wake Joey. Nothing was there. Opening her eyes completely, she turned to look for her littler brother.

"Where is Joey?"

Stoke smiled and pulled back the sheets as Chaya got up.

"He's helping Da with breakfast,"

Chaya stared at him.

"What, why?"

Stoke gave her hug and spun he around the room.

"Because its your sixteenth birthday! Don't you remember?" He laughed as he set her down again, watching her facial expressions.

"My birthday? Are you sure. I though it was next week,"

Stoke rumpled Chaya's head affectionately.

"No silly, its today! You've been too busy to remember,"

He stopped and held her at arms length, a shadow crossing over his face.

"How many shifts have you been putting in?"

Chaya shook her head and pushed away from him.

"Enough. So how long have you guys been up?"

Stoke let the shadow slide, but did not take his eyes off his sister as she lead her into the kitchen. Joey looked up from mixing something in a large bowl. Her father was behind him with his back to Chaya, leaning over the little stove.

"Since real early," He continued to whisk furiously at the contents in the bowl as Chaya came around the counter to hug him gently on the shoulders. Her father turned around and smiled gently at Chaya. Stoke passed his father to help him with whatever he was working on the stove. They seemed to be fine around each other at the moment and Chaya felt a little relief.

"My little girl, all grown up and beautiful," Chaya smiled up at her father, shrugging her shoulders as her father ruffled her hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She breathed in deeply. It was nice to feel her father's love again; with tension relieved, Chaya finally felt like it was her birthday. Joey piped up from behind her.

"We're making pancakes for your birthday, Chaya, and I'm helping. We even have maple syrup"

Chaya brushed away a tear and turned back to her little brother, slightly surprised at the extravagant breakfast.

"Syrup?" Chaya looked over at her father, lowering her voice for Joey. "Where did we get the money for that?"

Her father smiled again, a twinge of pride in his voice as he gestured over his shoulder to where Stoke was busy with the stove, where Chaya now says few pancakes in a heavy pan.

"Why do you think Stoke was out so late?"

Chaya stared at her brother, her mouth wide with shock.

"Stoke?

Stoke shrugged, turning around to smile at her.

"It was no big deal, I had maple syrup for my sixteenth birthday, so why shouldn't you?"

Chaya covered her mouth with happiness, passed her father and hugged her brother furiously. He laughed gently, kissing her head before untangling himself, turning back around to the cooking pancakes. Chaya reached up to kiss his shoulder.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

A little later, the family was finishing up their pancakes and Chaya was now preparing Joey for his second day of school. Her father appeared at the door of their bedroom, a small box tied with a red ribbon in his hand. He leaned on the doorframe, and watched Chaya comb through Joey's thick brown hair for a minute before knocking gently on the open door. Chaya turned and looked up at him, catching sight of the box in his hands.

"Happy Birthday Chaya,"

Vincent held out the box to her. Smiling softly, Chaya stood up and approached her father, looking up at him softly, a few tears on her eyes. Her father held a few tears in his eyes as well and soon gave in to hug his daughter close to him. She held him tightly. Joey behind them, jumping around with curiosity.

"What's in the box?"

Chaya released her father and brushed away her tears, laughing at Joey's excitement. She took the box from her father's hands and untied the ribbon slowly. As she opened the box, her eyes widened as she lifted a silver chain out and attached to it was a silver ring with interconnecting crosses, one jet black and the other encrusted with diamonds. Laying it in her hand, Chaya examined it with admiration.

"Da! Where did you get this? It looks like it cost hundreds!" She looked up shocked at her father.

Vincent's expression had changed as he looked down at his child, his normal straight lined face frozen as if he could not move. Finally he beckoned for her to come out of the room, with her brother following close behind. Stoke, still cleaning up the kitchen would not work until noon that day. He noticed the seriousness of his father's face and soon joined them all at the couch. Vincent sat down heavily and beckoned Chaya to sit close to him.

"Let me tell you a story Chaya,"

Chaya held the ring in her hand before her father, unable to move for a moment. She swallowed quietly. The sudden seriousness of her father's and now Stoke's face was a little daunting. She sank softly on the couch next to her father. Joey curled up on the other side, not fully understanding the sudden mood shift. Vincent looked at his daughter long and hard for a moment; Stoke, who sat on a small chair across from the couch, rubbed the back of his head and could not look at either his father or his sister. Chaya watched her father's face.

"What is it, Da?"

Vincent closed his eyes, looking back into the past as he summoned the strength to tell his story. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at her directly.

"Chaya, you're not my daughter,"

Chaya's world stopped, her heart dropped and she momentarily swayed on her feet as the weight of the words hit her. Her mouth formed words she didn't know her brain had told it to and a whisper escaped her lips.

"What do you mean?"

Vincent closed his eyes tighter again, opening them and looking away with tears threatening to fall.

"You're not my daughter. My wife and I were not your parents. You were adopted into our family,"

Chaya could not move, shock enveloped her body and she started to shake, losing control of herself. Her mouth moved, but nothing came out. Finally she forced out the only words she could think of, the only words that she could see in that moment; choking her from within.

"I'm adopted?"

She looked over to Stoke, who could not look her in the eye, but nodded quietly. Chaya looked back at her father, still not believing what he said. Vincent held his face in his hands, shaking quietly as he controlled his emotions, overwhelmed. But not as much as his adopted daughter. Emotions swirled around in her mind. Everything she had believed in for all those years, it had all been a lie? She was not Joey and Stoke's sister? Her father was not her father? If she was not part of this family, who did she belong to? Who was she? Did her real family not want her? Did they lose her? Was she such a disappointed to them, that they left her with another family? The questions flooded her mind and her brain could not keep up, let alone form a simple answer to it all. Emotions spun in Chaya's head and she pressed her fingers into her skull, desperate to relieve the pressure. Her trembling became worse, but no tears would come, the shock was still too great. Everything was spinning out of her control and Chaya could not gain it back. Finally, anger bubbled u above all the other emotions and Chaya grasped at the only thing that made sense She stood up abruptly and stared down at her father.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?"

Chaya…"

Chaya cut him off.

"Why did you raise me in a lie? Why did you let me believe that I was apart of your family when I clearly wasn't? How could you do that to me!?" Joey cowered behind his father, scared of his sister, who had never so much as raised her voice. Vincent wrapped an arm around his son, looking up at Chaya, hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't know how. You were so young Chaya and when you would have been old enough, your mother died…"

"Don't make that excuse with me, she wasn't my mother! All that pain and grief I carried after she died and she wasn't even mine to love!"

"Chaya, your mother loved you more than you know,"

"How could she? I wasn't hers to love!" Joey was crying into his father now and Stoke took action then and stood up to hold Chaya's shoulders, trying to calm her down. She jerked away from him, tears rolling down her cheeks now. But Stoke was stronger and he easily pulled her into him, holding her close with an arm over her chest and the other around her waist. As she lost he battle of dominance to her late-brother, tears finally spilled over her cheeks and Chaya nearly collapsed at the heavy weight came off her shoulders. Stoke held her up as she cried and grimaced as Chaya screamed out at her father,

"Why would you LIE TO ME? For my WHOLE life? WHY?!"

"Chaya, stop!" Stoke shook her firmly and she quieted, still shaking violently from the emotions streaming down her face. Vincent was crying now, Joey shaking next to him. Sighing deeply, Vincent looked up once again at his estranged daughter.

"We never meant this to be a lie to you, you were too young to understand the truth. After your mother died, you were just turning 13. I knew you were old enough, but your whole life had already changed and I just couldn't add to it. You must understand that I didn't have a choice,"

Chaya fought once more against Stoke.

"So now is better?" Her voice was laden and Vincent flinched, but nodding heavily, holding Joey closer.

"Yes, it is. You've grown so much since your mother died and I knew I had to tell you before I talked myself out of it all together. You deserve to know. But Chaya, this doesn't change anything. I still love you just as much as my boys. Stoke was 5 when we found you and he never thought of you less then his sister. Even Joey, he knows the truth now and he still loves you Chaya,"

"Does he?" Chaya spat fire as she looked down at her little brother. He shuddered and hid in his father's arm.

"I do Chaya,"

Chaya shook against Stoke, but this time it was not with anger, it was release. Slowly, Stoke lowered himself and Chaya to the ground where Chaya poured out her heart in tears. Vincent wanted to reach out to her, but he knew Stoke was capable. Exhaustion from shock eventually took her over completely and she relaxed into Stoke, who held her tight, not moving.

"We know this is hard Chaya. You're hurt and upset, but we still love you, nothing has changed. You're still a part of this family,"

Chaya shuddered in her brother's arms, her tears lessening until she stopped completely. Shock was still on her face and she didn't speak for a long time. The ring was still gripped in her hand and she looked down at it.

"Who am I?"

Vincent looked down at her.

"You're Chaya, you're my daughter and- ,"

"No, who am I? Who was I before? Who was my family?"

Her father sighed, looking away once again. Chaya adjusted to move away from Stoke. He allowed her to sit up, but kept her close to him. She watched Vincent closely, waiting for the explanation.

"That's the next part of the story,"

Chaya didn't move as her father gestured to her ring.

"We found you outside one night in the winter. You were in a basket with a few blankets with a sealed note. We looked for someone else to show up for you, but no one came. So of course we took you in. Eventually we decided no one was coming and we adopted you into our family. We do love you Chaya, we don't see you as adopted,"

Chaya ignored him.

"Who was the note from? What did it say?"

Vincent sighed gently, looking again at the ring, going back to that wintery night.

"It was from your biological father. He explained in the note that he was heartbroken that he could not keep you and raise you as his own, that his wife, your mother, did not live past your birth," Vincent was tearing again, no doubt thinking of his own wife. "He begged us to take you in and raise you for him. He stressed several times that he loved you with all his heart, but he couldn't bare to see you raised with him when he knew he couldn't do any good for you. The note said that he wanted you to have this ring when you turned sixteen years old. He even gave us your name: Chaya,"

Chaya stared at the ring, the story bouncing in her head.

"My real mother died after I was born and he couldn't take care of me?"

Vincent nodded.

"The note said that he wanted to, but he didn't know how. He was afraid you would die too, I guess that's why he wanted you to belong to a strong family who would make sure you were healthy,"

Chaya looked off in to space, Stoke watching her closely, while Joey calmed slowly as Chaya did.

"So… he couldn't take care of me?"

Vincent shook his head.

"He was extremely selfless Chaya. He did it for you. You may have died if he had kept you. I don't think he could've done it alone,"

Chaya shook head slowly.

"He couldn't do it alone?" She moved to get up, but Stoke kept her down. "So he just decided he didn't want to do it by himself and he dumped me on to somebody else. I mean you continued after your wife died, you never gave up on us!"

"Chaya, that's different-

"How? How is it different?"

Chaya was close to tears again. Vincent was firm.

"You and Stoke were old enough to care for yourselves by the time she passed away, you were old enough to take care of Joey and Stoke could work. You were only a baby and he was a single father,"

"But he didn't even make the effort!" Chaya was in tears. "He just gave up as soon as his wife was gone. Did he even want me?" She stopped and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Did he even care?" her voice was a whisper.

"Chaya,"

Chaya looked away, holding more tears in. Stoke held her in, leaning his head on her shoulder, providing as much comfort as he could.

"He was torn, his wife was dead and you were his only child. He didn't know how to raise a child and no doubt he didn't know how to. He gave you up to save you. He believed you would have a better life without him. It was selfless,"

Chaya could not look at her family. This was so much for one day. Just a few hours ago she knew who she was and she belonged to her family. But now… She was a leftover, someone that someone else couldn't take care of. It would've been better if she hadn't been born. She curled into herself as everything spilled over and she cried simply for the sake of getting the emotions out. Stoke pulled her closer still, keeping her in his arms as he tried not to cry with her, her pain searing his own heart. Vincent sat on the couch, leaning forward to watch her empathetically, not being able to bring himself to move to her. Joey pulled at him and he hugged his son close, taking comfort in protecting him. The family stayed still for the length of Chaya's release.

Finally, Chaya shook off her brother and sat by herself. Stoke knew that he had to let her have her space. Her sobs lessened and she looked up, her face tear-stained and red.

"You have no idea who my father is or where he is?"

Vincent shook his head softly.

"I'm afraid not, he didn't give a name or address,"

Chaya sighed, looking down at the ring still in her hands.

"I guess it's all for the best…" Her voice trailed off and she held her chin in to her knees. Silence held again for a longer time. Vincent shook himself eventually.

"How about you try it on?"

Chaya looked at the ring for a moment, shaking her head slowly. This ring was so quick to excite her, but also to tear her back down. Such a little thing that was actually so powerful. Finally she took the ring into her right hand and gazed at it intently. The diamonds on the first cross sparkled in the dim light while the black cross only shone, beckoning a closer look into the darkness. Sighing, Chaya tilted the ring towards the light and slipped it onto her finger. It seemed to sparkle and shine even more as it perched elegantly on her finger. She smiled.

"It really is beautiful isn't it?"

She looked up to show her father.

Her mouth dropped open in a soundless scream.

* * *

Her father and brothers were gone, her house was gone. She was gone. Blackness surrounded her; she could not see her hand in front of her face. Chaya started, she had not even felt Stoke's arms let her go, she had not felt a departure. Chaya had simply disappeared. She screamed in terror and curled her knees around her, now knowing where to turn. She panicked as the darkness seemed to flow over her, choking her and giving no cause for escape.

What had happened? She not heard anything and yet suddenly she was nowhere, she was no one. It was all empty blackness and she didn't know why. She screamed again, tears flowing down her face as she tore her throat in tears. She searched the blackness, unable to move.

"Da!"

There was no answer and Chaya looked down at the ring. It couldn't be, could it? Desperately she wrenched the ring off her finger and looked up again. Nothing had changed; blackness still shrouded her vision. Again, she replaced the ring, hoping for a change, but nothing came. She cried harder, the noise dying slowly as the blackness swallowed it up. Her surroundings came in to gentle focus as her panic lessened slightly The ground underneath her was hard, cold and rocklike. The pitiful sounds of her cries echoed off wall like structure around her. She must be deep underground, no sun penetrated the cave or chasm.

"What- what- how…" She wiped her tears as shock took over her body and she shook uncontrollably.

Suddenly a shadow deeper than the darkness passed over her. She shivered and turned around. Golden eyes watched her and she convulsed, panic overtaking her again.

"There there Chaya,"

The voice was soft and gently, not the monster that Chaya had formed in her mind from those mysterious eyes. She looked in the eyes and they seemed to smile at her. Confusion flooded her senses and she moved away, fear and terror halting her movements. She could barely move for the shaking in her body.

"No no, stay with me. You have nothing to fear," the voice came closer and with it a sudden light shone in the little space between her and the voice. A gentle face looked down at her. A grey face that looked soft and human. His golden eyes were remarkably bright and Chaya squinted in the light. He smiled, not a horrible smile, more like one that hadn't been shown off in awhile. Chaya shivered under his gaze and his eyes filled with compassion and oddly enough, love. Chaya shuddered more and backed up until she hit something solid. It must have been one of the walls of the cave-like world. She backed up as far as she could, breathing shakily as she tried to block out the image of the grey man before her.

He laughed softly at her efforts. Bending down before her, he held out a hand to brush up against her cheek. Chaya shrunk away, but his long fingers reached the distance. They were cold and calm and somehow Chaya found them comforting and she stopped shivering as he moved her face to look straight at him. Gold eyes met gold eyes and he smiled again, larger and brighter this time.

"You're so beautiful, just like I knew you would, just like her..." His voice trailed off as Chaya cocked her head, more confusion and more terror. Did she know him? Or more importantly, did he know her? Finally she worked up her courage to speak, as shaky as her voice was.

"W-who-o are y-you?" She swallowed trying to control her shaking as he held her face still in front of his; he was almost nose to nose with her now. Smiling more, the man brushed her mouth with a finger before withdrawing.

"Have you not guessed?"

Chaya teared up again, not understanding his happiness, wanting to get away from the blackness, the cold, the rocks, this man. She wanted her Da back, her brothers. Her home. She wanted the moon, the crystal clear blue light of the moon. She even wanted Jack Frost, as silly as that sounded in her head. She whimpered and hid her face as she cried.

"Please, I just want to go home,"

She could not see, but the man's smile vanished and he looked down steadily at her, watching her cry.

"You are home Chaya,"

Chaya looked up, new terror filling her anew.

"What do you mean?"

The man waved his hand behind him in a swirling flourish and suddenly light swept to every corner of that dark expanse. It was indeed an underworld of sorts, a deep and expansive cave with pillars, tunnels and ledges lining up and out back into darkness above. No escape as she could see it. He looked back at her, a different kind of smile on his face now; pride.

"This is your home, this is where you belong!" He swept closer without a sound to look her in the face, bending down so close that Chaya shuddered and cowed under him.

"This is home, Chaya,"

Chaya could barely breathe in his terrible presence. This strange man who seemed to know her so well.

"Who are you?" Her voice was barely audible, but he must have heard it. That soft gentle smile came back and he took her chin, bringing her face close, tilting it down to kiss her forehead. Fear coursed through her head and a sudden image of a dark shadow knocking on the door of an old cabin came into focus. He set down a basket on the doorstep before slinking away into the dark. The door creaked open and another shape came into her focus, a large lumbering shape that looked oddly familiar. A slender shape followed him and together they picked up the basket. Her minds eye closed in on the two and they looked up, almost into her eyes, their expressions dead. Chaya gasped, coming back to reality where the man was looking deep into her eyes, the smile subdued a tight line.

"You're my father?" The words did not feel real as she said them and she could not believe it even as he nodded with a delighted laughing smile. He stood tall again and spun around in front of her.

Chaya could not move, her legs were up against her chest, hands supporting herself on the ground. Her head did not move as her eyes followed the man who was her father, as he moved about. He laughed loudly, his voice echoing off the walls and bouncing back to hit Chaya's ears over and over again. Eventually she brought her hands up to cover them, bringing her head into her knees and screamed.

This could not be so! Who was this man that claimed to be her father? He was a monster. Some kind of hideous representation of a human who was really something to be feared. He lived in the dark and seemed to never have seen the light. He must hate the light!

Chaya stopped. The light… he didn't like the light. Where had she heard that before. Fear coursed through afresh as it came back to him and she stared in horror at he man who had stopped spinning and stood rooted to the spot, staring her down, the smile still plastered to his face.

"You're.. the- the bogeyman!?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Such a silly name, an adopted name really. Something from a child's imagination. No one actually calls me that. But yes, you're right. I am the bogey man. I am the fear that hides under your bed, in your closet. The one who rules over you in fear. I am Pitch Black!"

Chaya gasped as a wave of coldness passed over her and she shivered under his stare, shaking her head in disbelief. The events of the day were happening too fast. This could not be real. Something was wrong. She was asleep still. Of course, this was all a dream! Stoke had never gotten her maple syrup. She wasn't adopted. Relief flooded over her. This had to be a dream, nothing like this could be real. The bogey man wasn't real! She looked up and laughed at him; a dry kinda of laugh that tasted of hope and despair.

"You're not my father! This is ridiculous!" she stood up and laughed, dusting off her jeans as she shook her head at the absurdity. "This is all a dream. I haven't woken up yet. All those stories I told Joey have gotten to my head. You're not real!"

The man stopped smiling. Darkness started to evaporate the little light there was until only the tiny space between him and Chaya was alight.

"How dare you," His voice was light and gravelly now.

Chaya stepped back.

"You're just a dream.. you can't be real…?"

His face distorted into a grimace.

"You dare to defy my existence? You would not be alive if not for me and your mother!"

Chaya shook her head.

"My father is in the real world. My mother is.. dead,"

The man shook his head slowly, something sparkled in the corner of his eye.

"Yes, yes she is Chaya. She died when you were born,"

Chaya shook her head, not understanding his change of moods.

"She died after Joey was bo- ," Suddenly Chaya was back up against the wall, her shoulders pinned by the death grip of the strange grey man.

"No! Your real mother had no other child. She died giving birth to you. You killed her!" He stopped, pulling away suddenly. "No, forgive me. You did not kill her. I killed her. I gave you to her, I caused her pain. I killed her," He looked back pitifully at Chaya. "You are my daughter, you must believe me. I married your mother many years ago and she died when you were born. I loved her and I love you now,"

Sudden anger filled Chaya despite her fear.

"You gave me up. You gave me up before I even knew who you were!" She had not necessarily accepted that this was not a dream, but all the events that had happened until now were bubbling over once again. "You abandoned me!"

The man shook his head, he now seemed to cow under her.

"No! No, never Chaya! You were so young, I didn't know what to do. I had never cared for a child before! I spread fear and misery. I knew nothing about fathering a child! I had to give you up, it was my only chance for your survival. What else was I supposed to do? Watch you die like your mother? I gave you up to someone I felt could do a better job than I. But I brought you back to me! You're here now. I never abandoned you,"

Chaya shook her head, anger still present in her voice.

"You left me! You let me grow up in a lie only to tear it down when I was 16! Do you know how much that hurts? I thought I was part of their family and now I don't know who I am!"

He stood tall over her now.

"You're my daughter,"

Chaya shook her head, suddenly weak from all the emotion. She backed up into the wall once again, holding her face in her hands, shuddering as she tried to hold back tears.

"This is a dream…"

Pitch came a little closer now, bending down to steady her as she collapsed with exhaustion, emotions sapping away her strength and energy. Slowly, as Chaya allowed, he guided her into his arms, cradling her head as she leaned into him, too weak to care now. Joy spread throughout Pitch's body; his little girl was finally back. All those years of suffering, watching over her, longing for her to come back. His ring had been set for 16 and no later. The wait had been agony. Fingering the the ring on Chaya's hand, Pitch let the tears of long-suffering roll down his cheeks and into her hair.

Her beautiful black hair. Pitch took a moment to look over his daughter. She was so grown, so so different from the little bundle he had left on that doorstep 16 years ago. Her hair was thick and shiny. She was slender and curved just like her mother. If she had been dressed as a shadow princess, wrapped in shimmering black threads, she would've been the mirror image of her long gone mother. More tears rolled down and Pitch leaned his head over Chaya's and held her; shaking. Finally, Chaya moved underneath him and he shifted aside so she could sit back up. She met his eyes with the same tear stained face. She looked hurt, confused, torn. But she was finally calm. Looking over him one more, still trying to fit everything together, Chaya smiled at him. Weak as it was, Pitch's heart lifted and he met her smile. She cocked her head slightly and sniffled pitifully.

"Truly?"

Pitch gasped softly, letting his head down. Chaya watched him, looking over the man who she now knew must be her father. She gently lifted her hand to touch the top of her father's head and he seemed to melt into her touch. The resemblance was unmistakable and if her mother was anything like she thought, it had to be true. Pitch looked back up at her, nodding his head as fresh tears haunted the corner of his eyes; Chaya let her hand fall to rest.

"Yes, yes it is. You're my daughter and I am your father. I do not lie to you,"

Chaya looked up at him again.

"Why did you bring me back?"

Pitch sniffed, his face frozen at he looked down at his daughter. She thought for a moment that he hadn't heard her and was just about to ask again when he stood up abruptly, dropping her so that she stumbled to sit up straight again. Looking up at him, he seemed not to see her as he looked up into the black darkness of his cave.

"You're my daughter and I am your father," He turned back to her, his face having distorted into a smile of sorts. "You and I will rule this world together!" He lifted his hands up and a sudden soft light lit up the cave, a dark light that did not warm Chaya in the least. Shivering, she cocked her head at him.

"Rule? Rule over what?"

Pitch laughed at her.

"What do you mean? You know who I am! I am Pitch Black or the Bogeyman as you put it. I rule the people with fear," He suddenly swept closer to Chaya, so close that she had to back up against into the wall once again. "Fear destroys people from the inside. I barely have to touch them. You will join me," Pithc swepted away from her again, stadning proud before her. "Together we will bring back the dark ages! Together, we will do great things Chaya, that is why I brought you back,' He reached out a hand to take her up with him, but she recoiled, staring at him with shock.

"But- but.. you're the bogeyman. You're just a story that people tell their children! You're not in control of anyone!"

Pitch's eyes narrowed, unmoving as he stared at her. Answering in a slow, measured voice, he gave Chaya more chills the the dampness of the cave.

"I told you that that title was not appropriate for who I really am. No Chaya, I am no story. I am living and breathing! I was once in control of everything of everyone! I ruled over them with fear, driving them mad and sometimes even to death. Those were the days. Oh to be back there and in control. I fell out of control when I met your mother. I was so in love that I decided to give up those times. But after you were born and I gave you up, I made another decision. I would hold off until you were 16 and then together, we would bring back the dark ages. They have been waiting for much too long!" His words froze Chaya's blood and she stared at him. Just a few moments ago, she was certain this man was a dream and could not actually be the Bogeyman. But now, she was certain. He was no normal man… and if he existed, who else existed with him? She shook her head, this was insane. She looked back up at her father.

"I can't rule with you. I can't control people or make them fear me,"

Pitch laughed, smiling as he stepped closer once again.

"I will train you, my sweet child. In no time, you will be just as great as me! Maybe even greater!"

Chaya shook her head, no longer excited to have this kind of father.

"I didn't mean that I can't. I mean I won't. I am not you! I don't desire to make people afraid,"

Pitch stopped, the light that had been so bright before, disappeared completely and the only light were his gold eyes staring at her.

"What?"

Chaya was not afraid of him.

"I won't rule with you,"

Pitch laughed then, a grating kind drivel that fell off his lips and scattered around his feet, surrounding Chaya in their tones. It resounded off the walls and grew louder.

"You will Chaya. You are my daughter and you will rule by my side!"

"You can not force me!"

Pitch did not twitch.

"You will rule by my side," he said it so quietly, Chaya had to strain to hear him. But before she could react, light streamed down at her from above. A different kind of light. It was cold and silver and having been used to the darkness, she had to shield her eyes. Pitch on the other hand, took the light on at full stride, standing before it, as if trying to block it from her.

"NO!" He screamed and Chaya flinched. "NOOOOOOO! She is mine! I waited for 16 years. You can't take her now! You can't! I won't let you!" He screamed again and Chaya crouched to cover her eyes and ears now. She did not understand why he was so upset, but before she could think anything else, she noticed that her arms were tingling. She looked up, still trying to block out her father's voice. Her arms sparked and Chaya screamed. Her father turned and screamed again.

"NO! Chaya!" He reached for her, but he could not touch her. She was starting to disintegrate in the moonlight. Chaya screamed and reached out to her father, at the moment, the only source of comfort she had. But he was gone. The cave was gone, everything was gone. Except the pure silver light. Chaya screamed once more and finally, with everything that had happened cascading over her body, she blacked out, floating for all she knew to her death.

* * *

Chaya thought she was dead.

She had to be, she had melted into nothing and now she should be where everyone's soul went. She wondered briefly if she'd met her real mother. Slowly, ever so slowly, she blinked open her eyes. And with one look she knew.

She was definitely dead.

* * *

Okay, there it is. The big climatic scene everyone was waiting for, but it's just the beginning. I was really tempted to make a cliff hanger after she put on the ring, but it didn't feel right, so lucky you guys :) Anyway, please review and tell me what you like/dislike about all this so far, thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

Hello, sorry for the later update. I don't really enjoy this chapter because I wasn't sure how to make it concise and clean. But hopefully you guys still like it. I really would love some reviews, a lot of people are reading, but no feedback. So please let me know!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of The Guardians (I forgot to mention this last chapter)

* * *

"What do you mean, Jack? Is she starting to believe in us or not?"

Jack Frost shrugged, sitting slouched on one of the North Pole's work benches.

"I mean, she seemed to think it was me that froze the pond, but it's hard to tell,"

After he had seen Chaya home from skating on the pond with her brother, he had gone back to the North Pole to make a sort of report. But the guardians were not taking it very well. Apparently they had expected more progress.

"Manny never told me when dis girl would come Jack, we have to be prepared,"

"I know, but what do you want me to do? Make her believe in us? Because I don't know if you've noticed, but that's not true belief!"

Bunny rolled his eyes and spread his arms akimbo.

"You gotta do more than just freeze some ponds and make it snow. The weather does that on it's own, mate!"

Jack jumped off the bench and glared at him.

"I was told to watch her closely, that's it!"

Bunny rolled his eyes again and gestured to Jack.

"You have to read unda the lines. He wanted you to watch her so that she would believe. You didn't need an excuse to watch her on your own,"

Jack stepped up to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think its supposed to mean, mate?"

Santa broke in between the two bristling guardians.

"We no have time for dis, we have to find a way to make dis girl come to her senses. Who does she dink does all the good things in dis world?"

Jack turned on the Russian winter king.

"Don't you dare blame Chaya, she isn't the only unbeliever and you know it! She has more important things to worry about then us. She has her young brother to look and a house to run. She's taking over the role of her mother!"

Bunny raised his eyebrow mockingly.

"Chaya huh? How closely have you been watching her?"

"You keep out of this bunny!"

Sandy hopped around the tense males, waving his hands for them to stop.

"Sandy's right, stop all this nonsense, you're all acting like children!" Tooth shook her head at the boys with her arms crossed on her chest. Jack, Santa and Bunny withdrew and relapsed into silence; Jack glared and Bunny smirked, while Santa shook his head bewilderedly.

"None of this is doing us any good, so cut it out, there is no need to lose your tempers over a girl's unbelief. Like Jack said, she has other things to worry about and I can understand that, so we have to cut her some slack. Plus Jack's right, you can't make someone belief. It has to be their decision. We all know that, we're just losing our nerve,"

Bunny and Santa mumbled agreement with Jack glaring at them all. A lapse of silence followed, no one really knowing what to say.

"Can you at least try to show yourself to her, Jack,"

Jack stared at Tooth and rolled her eyes.

"Did you not just say that's not the way it works? C'mon guys! She's not a toy. She's a human being with feelings!"

"No… No she's not,"

Jack turned on Santa.

"Don't start with me- ,"

Santa shook him off and started again.

"I jus realized someting. If Manny means for dis girl to be a Guardian. She cannot be human. Guardians are immortal… ," his voice trailed off as the other guardians took in what they knew to be true. Jack's mouth was open wide.

"Not human… But she's part of a human family,"

Bunny looked at him, no malice in his voice now.

"Couldn't she be adopted? What does this girl look like?"

Jack shrugged, still looking off into space in shock.

"I don't know… Black hair, golden eyes. She's pretty thin and pale. Her brothers have brown hair… so does her father…." How could he have missed that? She didn't look anything like her family! He looked back at the guardians and they were all looking back at him.

"She has golden eyes?"

Jack nodded, picturing the orbs in his mind, pure gold with the slightest flecks of green if you looked really close. Santa gasped quietly and attention shifted his way.

"Pitch," His voice was quiet. He looked up at them "Who else do we know dat has golden eyes, black hair and pale skin?"

The others were too shocked to speak. Pitch had a daughter? The possibility seemed unspeakable and no one could make sense of it. Bunny was about to speak when the bright light of Manny came through the window over the large globe in Santa's workshop. The guardians looked up and the moon passed over as if to smile over them, the craters in its surface making faces. Slowly it passed over and passed on. It was seemingly such a normal occurrence, even Santa was confused.

Tooth screamed and everyone looked back at her and down to where she was staring and pointing; then they saw her.

A young girl lay curled up on the floor. She was out cold and her face was hidden by her thick black hair. The guardians were shocked once again. Looking back up, Santa caught the tail end of Manny's light. He watched silently as the Tooth and Sandy gathered around the girl, picking her up and cradling her head as she lay limp in their arms. Jack watched the girl, while Bunny watched Santa. The Russian King looked back down at the him, no emotion on his face.

"He says she's the one,"

Jack nodded slowly, his eyes locked on the girls face.

"It's her, it's Chaya,"

Her eyes blinked open and then shut.

Golden.

* * *

Chaya's ears rung with her father's screams. Her head ached from everything she had experienced. It had all happened so quickly, Chaya was still not sure if it was real.

She'd decided after some thought that she wasn't actually dead. There was no way; she could feel her body and her consciousness was still intact. But with everything that had happened and the insanity of her father being the Bogeyman and seeing the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman when she'd opened her eyes for a second, she knew she must still be in some kind of dream. It was all so new and ridiculously strange. It couldn't be real. Could it?

Her body had been moved. She could tell that. She had been set down on something soft and feathery and darkness was just outside her closed eyes. She wondered briefly if she was back to reality and her brother had put her in bed. Breathing in and out steadily, Chaya went over the events of the day, seemingly so short.

It was her 16th birthday.

She was adopted, left on a doorstep when she was a baby.

A ring from her biological father had torn her from reality.

Her father was the Bogeyman.

He wanted her to rule the world in fear with him.

She had melted away in the moonlight.

She stopped for a moment. Where had the reality stopped and the dream begun? Was she really the daughter of the bogeyman? Was she really adopted? Squeezing her eye tighter, Chaya moaned gently. She had no idea. For all she knew, this was all really happening. But it just seemed so far fetched and crazy, that she couldn't actually bring herself to believe what was actually happening.

Finally, after determining that she was whole and alive once more, she opened her eyes slowly. It was dark and she was pretty sure she was staring at a wall. In a dark blue room of some sort. It definitely wasn't her room. Terror started to creep back into her as she slowly turned her body to look at the other side of the room. A boy about her age sat watching her. His ice chip blue eyes did not move from hers.

Chaya froze, her eyes widening in terror. What now? The boy held out his hand, suddenly curious.

"You see me?"

The voice was fuzzy and Chaya could not yet fully focus on him as she continued to remain still, her eyes giving the boy his answer. Confusion, which had become so common, overtook her senses. Why did nothing make sense anymore? But the figure soon became clearer as he moved a little closer. At first he looked like any other person, but as her vision cleared, she noticed that he looked unnaturally pale. His spiky white hair was tinted with blue and looked frosty. His blue eyes bored into hers. Holding his hands outstretched in front of him tentatively, the figure took a few steps forward again and Chaya remained still. The figure came so close, his shadow blackened Chaya's vision. Gently, he reached out with his fingers, just as her father had done and touched her face with one finger. Chaya instantly felt a chill and the boy backed off again. Chaya tilted her head and looked at him; this figure seemed familiar, as if she had seen him in a dream. The chill on her cheek blossomed into a small snowflake and it drifted onto her lap. Story suddenly became reality as she realized who he was.

"Jack Frost?" Shock lined her voice; not surprising.

The boy smiled and seemed to relax. He nodded his head and stepped closer again. His sparkling blue eyes were locked onto hers.

"You see me finally. I wasn't sure if you ever would. But I was pretty sure at the pond,"

Chaya frowned with confusion and stared at him. This was all too much. Why did everyone seem to know her, but she did not know them. A few tears sprung up into her eyes and she curled closer into herself, away from this… this Jack Frost. He stopped smiling and took a step closer.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

Chaya brought up a hand to halt his coming any closer.

"Leave me alone… I don't know who you are or what you are. You're not supposed to exist!"

The boy backed up quickly, surprised at her outburst.

"Are you okay?"

Chaya hid her face as more tears pushed their way out and filled her vision. She sobbed lightly into her sleeve, aware that he seemed to stay at a distance, catching the hint that she did not want him near her. She became angry.

"What is wrong with you all?" She lifted her head to stare at him, sniffing back her tears. "Why do you know me? How do you know me? Because I sure as hell don't know who you are!" Chaya was not partial to language, but her anger was already burning faster than she could fuel it. "All of you, you just summon people around with magic or something. What is this? Magic rings and moonlight?" She stopped to yank off her father' ring or whoever ring it was and threw it at Jack, who ducked the flying ring and backed further away. He looked like a deer in headlights. She continued at full speed. "Is this how you treat people? You guys who are supposed to be the source of wonder in the world? So now you guys just take innocent people and throw them around with magic, bringing them one place and then another. Do you have any idea what that does to a person? Do you have any idea what I've been though? This day has been one of the biggest emotional roller coasters in my life and now I find out its from people that who don't really exist and who are supposed to be the worlds greatest joy!?"

Jack stopped her.

"We do exist. You can see me,"

Chaya huffed and looked away. As she seemed to have stopped for the moment, Jack picked up her thrown ring and looks it over, confused.

"This isn't from us. Who did you get this from?" Panic was in his voice, he already had a general idea. Chaya looked at him, her eyes almost as cold as he was.

"My father,"

Jack gulped.

"Pitch?"

Chaya looked away. She didn't have to answer him; she refused actually. It was all to be expected that they too knew who the bogeyman was.

Suddenly, she stood up, her new resolve giving her strength.

"I'm going home. I've had enough of you sick people,"

She was about to shoulder passed Jack, when he stood up as well. He was a lot taller than she'd first thought; a full foot above her. Looking down at her, he held the ring up for her to see.

"We haven't touched you," his voice was icy cold. "Did you see Pitch?"

Chaya folded her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Yeah, I saw him,"

Jack touched her chin briefly and moved her head so that he caught her eyes with his.

"Where?"

Chaya slapped his hand off her.

"How should I know? He ripped me away from my family! One moment I was with my father and brother's, the next, I'd put on the ring and I was in some dark cave underground and he was there. Now let me go home!"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, blue fire lighting his eyes.

The door to the little room opened suddenly.

"You are awake!"

The figure that now stood behind Jack was a large, imposing figure. His thick solid, legs supported a wide girth above and a flowing white beard rippled across his chest. He wore a thick red coat with black fur lining and a black fur hat. Two sabre swords hung at his waist and dark tattoos shadowed his arm. Even in her heated state, Chaya took a step back. Jack did not let off his stare as he gestured over his shoulder with is head.

"This is Santa Claus, king of the North Pole,"

Chaya wasn't surprised. If Jack was real, Santa probably was too. She stared up at the massive man as Jack stepped aside and Santa emerged further into the light.

"Welcome to da Pole!" He made a sweeping bow, holding his black hat close to his heart. Replacing it, he offered her his hand. "Would you like to see da workshop?"

Chaya's face hardened again.

"I'd like to go home," Her courage built and without thinking, she swept right past the both of them and out of the little room. Blinded momentarily by the amount of bright, shimmering light that met her, she shielded her eyes with a hand and looked about her.

Santa and Jack stepped out as she stopped. Figures of different sizes were moving this way and that before her, bumping into her and scooting behind her as she moved forward and away from the door. They were furry and lumped and looked much like over grown rabbits. But she could not place their name. Underfoot, scurrying just as fast as the larger, were little people with pointy red hats covering their bodies. She didn't even want to guess at what kind of creatures they were. Hopping over several, Chaya could not stop herself from tripping back over one as she placed her foot down. She reached out to catch herself, but started falling backwards. Without warning, she felt strong arms catch her and she fell back into a sturdy body. Pushing herself off, she turned to see Jack smiling behind her. How had he gotten back there? He smiled brightly at her. She shook him off and turned back once again, trying to reorient herself; Jack's face fell. Chaya looked around until she caught sight of Santa.

Standing with Santa were three very different people. One could say that they were not human at all. The tallest of the three was a large, blue-grey rabbit with black tattoos criss-crossing his body. Several boomerangs hung on to his thin frame. There was no doubt in Chaya's mind that this was the Easter bunny. The stories that she had told Joey not all that long ago were so far behind her now that she could not grasp it. How could it be true? Was she actually alive and witnessing this? It was all very overwhelming. The next figure was flittering about one way and another, never still. She flew on transparent, tiny wings and had a feather covered body that glimmered with almost every colour of the rainbow. The tooth fairy. Chaya was near the point of fainting from everything and then she noticed the last figure. He was short and stout and attired in a golden tunic with sandy looking hair and as she looked closer, Chaya could tell that it was indeed sand that covered his body. The sand man! Chaya stopped then and started backing up and again Jack was behind her, a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Chaya swayed slightly and put her hand on her forehead. Was it all real? Was she really standing in the North Pole with all these creatures? All these creatures who had been nothing but stories to her the day before? Or had they been stories? Had she somewhere deep down, believed that they were alive and surrounding her? She could not be sure. It was all too much and she felt weak.

Why was she here? The question pushed her over the edge and she fell back.

She did not notice Jack grabbing her arms and steadying her. She could not see clearly, a haze had come over her eyes. There were too many questions and she was screaming for the answers, afraid that she might never get them. Afraid that she would never know why she was here, she tried to scream, but nothing came out. Weak and scared, she slid to the floor and Jack kneeled down behind her. He leaned closer to her and whispered softly in her ear.

"It's alright, you're safe here. I promise,"

Chaya shook her head, unaware that she had let herself lean against him heavily. The other figures had come a little closer, concern alight in their eyes. Questions still flooded her mind, but she did not have the strength to put them into words. She breathed deeply and pressed harder into Jack. She didn't really think about it then, but she did afterwards. Jack did not seem to mind her leaning on him, in fact it was almost as if he enjoyed it.

"Why am I here?" She directed her question to Santa, but she really didn't care who answered. For a moment, the guardians did nothing but look at her quietly, but then Santa spread his arms wide and turned to face the sky.

"You were chosen by Manny to be new guardian!"

Chaya put her head in her hands and shook her head slowly. What was that supposed to mean? What was a guardian and why did she have to be one? And who was Manny? The questions raced around in Chaya's head and she held up her other hand to stop the pounding. She could think of no sensible way to put the words in her mind into sentences that would make sense to the creatures around her. What did it all mean? It was the biggest question ever and also the hardest to answer. Finally she looked up at Santa; she was still leaning heavily on Jack and she could feel his hands gripping her shoulders gently. Her eyes glittered as she fought tears.

"Tell me, why?"

Santa folded his arms slowly and sighed.

"Dat is a tough question to question to answer, Chaya, but I do my best ya?"

Santa took a seat beside his globe with an even heavier sigh. The other guardians gathered close around him. Jack helped Chaya to her feet and guided her toward the Russian king of the Pole.

"Listen, Chaya. You were chosen by Manny-,"

Chaya interrupted.

"Please, who is Manny?"

Santa pointed up to the ceiling.

"He is the man in the moon, he watches over all of us. He was the first guardian and he chooses people,"

Chaya looked up to see the last silver of the moon disappearing as the day officially started. The moon? He was alive? She remembered briefly all the times she had watched the moon out of her window after she had put Joey to bed. A lump appeared in her throat. Were her family looking for her? Were they afraid? A desperate desire to see them overwhelmed her and she stumbled slightly.

"Chaya?"

She shook herself, Jack was looking over her shoulder, so close she could sense his cold skin only inches from her own. She shook herself and rocked forward.

"I'm fine,"

Santa nodded and cleared his throat.

"As I said, Manny choose you to be our next guardian. He did not give me a clear vision like he usually does. Now I know why…"

Santa looked down at the ground, it was not often that the great Russian king was flustered, but Chaya was none the wiser to this.

"Why?"

Santa looked back up at her steadily.

"You're Pitch's daughter no?"

Chaya breathed in, trying to keep her growing frustration in check; Jack still stood firmly behind her and she found herself needing the stability she felt in his arms.

"So I've been told,"

Santa nodded his head, remaining calm even though his eyes betrayed him.

"The resemblance is unmistakable,"

Chaya looked away, the fear she had felt in her father;s presence was creeping up her back again.

"I know…" her voice trailed off and she leaned into Jack's shoulder without thinking. Santa looked at her for a moment, not fully understanding.

"You've seen Pitch?" He looked at Jack who nodded from behind her. Suddenly North stood up and came closer to Chaya, who drew back from the sudden invasion of her space.

"When did you see him?" His voice was heavy with misgiving and Chaya shuddered.

"Just before I came her, by the moon or Manny I guess. I was with my father,"

Santa drew in a breath and backed up a pace.

"How did Pitch find you?" he seemed to say this to himself, but Chaya could hear him. She suddenly realized that Jack was right; that ring had not been from them.

"He didn't find me, I'm his daughter, he always knew where I was. He gave me up when I was young and left me a ring," she stopped to see if Santa was keeping up, but he only stood and stared at her, so she continued. "He left me a ring with crosses on it, one black and one with diamonds. My adopted father gave it to me just… just yesterday actually," she stopped, holding her mouth in her hands for a moment as she remembered how angry she had been at Vincent for keeping the secret. But now she realized that he had only been doing it for her. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye as she sniffed and looked up. Santa's expression had changed; he looked compassionate, watching her softly almost as like a father. She sniffed again and continued, shakily. "H-he gave it to me because it was sixteenth birthday and that's how my real father wanted it. I don't think my adopted father had any idea who my father was… When I put the ring on, it brought me to him,"

Santa nodded understandingly as she looked at him after her story.

"He does ave a sort of magic about him. It is not like our magic doe," Chaya smiled softly.

"I know," she turned to look back at Jack. "He's the sick one," she said this softly so only Jack could hear and he smiled at her before she looked back at Santa. "He wanted me to rule with him," She laughed for a moment before she realized no one else was laughing. They all looked scared; even Jack.

"Rule with him? Rule what?" The serious tone in Santa's voice scared Chaya a little.

"He told me everything… He said we would rule the world together,"

Santa sucked in a breath.

"He's back,"

Chaya was confused.

"Did he go somewhere?"

Santa shook his head.

"We defeated him a few years ago. It was his second tirade from back in da dark ages. His fear was coming back. He must've found new fear… ,"

Chaya was still confused.

"What does all this have to do with Manny picking me to be a guardian?"

North looks up at her again.

"That is the question…"

* * *

Alright, this is a shorter chapter, I haven't written this story in awhile, because I have started another/new story! Stay tuned, I will probably start posting the chapters in a few weeks. I won't say much but it's spin on the adventures of Tintin, a sequel to the 2011 movie. I'm excited to see what people think. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I'll update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Let me know what you think please!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have been super busy with midterms and they sucked the life right out of me. I'm finally finished the three of them so I thought I would put up another chapter, it's not overly long, but it will give you a sense of where I'm taking this story. Enjoy and please review, I would really love some feedback**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

Chaya lay in her bed. Not her bed technically, it was the one she had woken up in that morning or afternoon or whatever time it had been. She had lost track of what time it was. So much had happened and her mind pounded with all that went on. Santa had still not answered her question, but he said he would talk to Manny when he came around and that had been it. He had given the room to her in the meantime and for them, life had gone on. But how could her's go on?

Nothing was the same anymore. Just a day ago she had been a daughter of a small family and now here she was, the daughter of the Pitch Black and destined to be a guardian, singled out by the moon no doubt! How was it all plausible? Chaya rolled onto her back and stared up at the dark ceiling. Nothing made sense and she was still not sure what a guardian was meant to be. What was she supposed to be guarding? And how was she supposed to guard whatever that was? Everyone else seemed to have holiday or place, she did not, so what could she give?

Fear and darkness.

Chaya shivered. She didn't want to be her father. She herself wasn't afraid of much, but she would never think of causing others to fear when there was no real need to. So what else did she have to offer? Her father had not given her a great example to follow. What was the moon thinking?

Suddenly a thought hit her.

What about her mother?

Pitch had said she had died giving birth to Chaya. The black haired girl turned once again to face the wall. What kind women had her mother been? Pitch had not given her any kind of description, but Chaya could tell that he had loved her very much. A sudden desire came over her and she wanted very much to know more about her real mother. Never really having a mother, knowing she had a real one now was harder than ever. She could only think of what her adopted mother looked like. She couldn't begin to guess at the women her father had married. Did she look like her? Maybe her hair? Or her figure? Chaya turned over again, sat up and looked down at herself. She could imagine getting her curves from her mother. Pitch had been thick and solid. Chaya nodded, her curves and shape were definitely her mother's. Chaya lay back down and closed to her eyes and tried to picture her. Could it be that whoever her mother had been was what the moon intended on Chaya sharing to the world as a guardian? She could believe that. But what was it?

"Aggghhhhhh!"

There were too many questions and Chaya had no answers. She was exhausted and emotionally drained from everything had happened since she had woken up on her sixteenth birthday. Sighing heavily, she turned over once more and sat up on the bed.

There was no window in the room.

Shivering slightly, she stood up and walked across to the door. She opened it slowly and peaked her head out. It seemed quiet enough. She stepped out and followed the light. She needed to see the moon.

* * *

Jack tapped the window gently, watching absentmindedly as the snowflake formed and floated off on to his lap. He wasn't really interested in playing athlete moment, but he needed something to preoccupy his mind. Leaning his head back against the window sill he had situated himself in, Jack looked out across the frozen tundra.

Today had not gone at all like he had thought.

When he had first met Chaya, she was a sweet and loving girl. But now, actually meeting and talking with her, knowing that she could see him; it was all so different. Chaya had good reason to be so hostile, she had been through a lot after all. Bring ripped away from family was something Jack could relate to and then finding out she was from a whole different family of a whole different world and Pitch's daughter no less! He had to admit that he had found it all overwhelming as well and her reaction was just as Jack's had been, maybe even more so.

But still…

It was almost as if he was still being ignored by her. As if she still could not see him. When he had been told to keep an eye on her, he had been mesmerized by her. The way she walked, the way she talked and everything else about her. It had been so perfect. She had been such a simple girl. Jack hated to admit it, but he knew he had deep feelings for her. He had never really felt much for all the other girls he had met over the years he had been Jack Frost, but then again. None of those girls had been like Chaya.

Chaya was immortal; just like him.

But what was the use?

Jack held his head in his hands, fighting the emotion rising in his stomach and up into his head.

Chaya didn't seem to feel a thing towards him. And why should she? She had not seen all the things he had done for her and under the circumstances, he could not blame her. He groaned into his hands and slumped down to lean on his legs. Why had things turned out so wrong?

"Jack?"

Jack sat up straight and hit the wall behind him. Chaya stood before hm, wincing at the resounding thud; her golden eyes were wide and she stood as a deer in headlights.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head ruefully and looked down, unable to meet Chaya's eyes; his own still misted in tears.

"Yea.. fine," he choked out.

Chaya relaxed slightly, not seeming to notice his discomfort. She walked forward and leaned against the windowsill a little distance from him, tilting her head up to look into the sky, disappointed that the clouds were covering the moon. Jack kept his head down as Chaya searched the skies, only allowing his head to raise an inch to look over at her. Her eyes sparkled with the faint glint of moonlight and her hair turned silver. He looked down again as she turned her head to look out the corner of the window.

She noticed, but didn't say anything. Instead, she sighed quietly and sat down to face the room, her back to the window. Jack lifted his head and looked at her, satisfied that he had hid his emotion enough.

"Are you okay?" His voice was still thick.

Chaya didn't move at first, she just looked down at the floor. Finally she lifted her head and turned to Jack; her eyes were blurred with tears.

"I don't know,"

She turned away from him to wipe her eyes, suddenly overcome as tears flowed down her cheeks. She leaned her head and wept into her arms, her sobs echoing off the walls of the hollow and empty room. She sounded so broken, as if her very soul was splitting. Jack scooted closer out of instinct; he had dealt with many crying children as a gaurdian, but this was different. For a moment, he hesitated to touch her., sitting close to her now with his hand posed over her. She had not appreciated his touch the last time he'd tried to help. Slowly and with resistance, he placed a hand on her back, just below her right shoulder blade. She flinched softly, probably from the sudden cool touch on her thinly covered back, but she did not react. Her sobs grew louder for a moment and Jack's heart ached for her. He was just about to see if he could help more when she sat back up, her face tearstained and red. Shaking off his hand, she brushed her hair out of her face, staring solemnly, but calmly straight ahead, the golden eyes had lost their sparkling light.

"This has got to be the worst day of my life,"

Jack frowned.

"It's been two,"

Chaya turned to him, her lip quivering. Jack bit his tongue, mentally hitting himself; he wasn't helping. But Chaya smiled weakly at him and turned to look out the window again. Jack looked with her, stealing a chance to look at her face again. She seemed to be calmer.

"The moon is hiding tonight," She looked up at the sky, biting her lower lip softly. Shaking her head, she looked down at the sill, tracing patterns in the fogged glass. "I used to love looking at the moon, you know," she looked at Jack again. "I liked the cold light it gave off and how clear and crisp it was. I look at it every night if I could,"

Jack nodded his head stiffly, still watching her face for any sign of aggression.

"I know," His voice was a whisper as he was lulled by her soft voice. She looked at him sharply.

"What?"

Jack bit his tongue again. Seriously! He looked nervously at her, brushing a hand through his spiky hair; Chaya just looked at him, her face expressionless.

"Uh… when we found out you would be a guardian. Santa.. asked… well he told me… I guess he gave me the order.. to uh… watch you for any signs of your coming," He closed his eyes tightly, expecting an assault. He opened them again after a minute, looking at Chaya sheepishly. She just stared at him, not moving. Finally she sat back against the window, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly.

"I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Not with what's been going on lately,"

Jack let out his breath. She definitely was calmer. He ducked his head to rub the back of his neck, only feeling colder.

"I saw you looking at the moon a few times. Do you remember that one time you asked the moon to give courage to your brother on his first day of school?"

Chaya blushed deeply, looking down and away.

"You heard that?" Her voice was pitched with embarrassment and Jack was quick to ease her mind.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, you didn't know I was there.. ," he scratched the back of his head bashfully. "But you said something else. You asked me if I would freeze the pond… I found that was pretty amazing,"

Chaya looked away again, smiling now though.

"Joey's stories had gotten to my head. I figured I should say something. I never imagined that both you and moon were listening though. That as pretty incredible,"

Jack smiled again, fully enjoying talking to Chaya.

"So I did what you asked. Did you like the pond?"

Chaya nodded her head, smiling fully now.

"I did, it's never looked so beautiful. I think Joey really liked it too. Thank you," She reached out her hand to gently touch his, coming off quickly from the cold. Jack ducked his head and pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, I'm kind of.. Frosty… ," He looked up to see Chaya smiling, a laughing smile as she shook her head and looked out the window again. Jack's heart melted. Chaya was laughing and with him. He was there and she could see him. Everything he had watched her do was now happening before him once again, but this time, Chaya could see him. It was blissful and Jack closed his eyes and leaned back, relaxed and his casual self again.

Chaya watched him for a moment and then decided to speak up again.

"Jack… Do you know why… Manny choose me to be a guardian?"

Jack opened one eye and looked at her, all his former emotion gone, replaced by his old nature. He opened both eyes to see the seriousness in her eyes. He shrugged and looked out a the corner of the moon that was showing through the window now.

"I don't know. You're immortal, you know. Usually that doesn't go unnoticed,"

Chaya sat back. She hadn't even thought of that. Through all the craziness and earth-shattering events that had taken place, she had never stepped back and thought about it. She was immortal. She always had been. Surprise after surprise. Her heart ached suddenly to be back with her brothers and father; adopted of course. She was calmer now, coming into the reality of all that had happened, the shock slowly starting to melt away. But she never stopped missing them. She sniffed slowly and then shook her head. Jack had not answered her question fully.

"No, no I know. I guess I'm the daughter of Pitch Black and everything, but why me? What do I have to offer? Pitch Black only brings fear and despair. That isn't what the world needs. What do I have that Manny wants me to share?"

She was asking all these questions with her eyes closed, her head against the window. Now she opened her eyes to look once again at Jack. He seemed to be deep in thought, looking down at the ground in front of her feet. He finally looked back up at her, his eyes alight with slight confusion.

"I don't really know… I never thought to question the man in the moon, but you have a good point,"

He looked out again as finally the cloud covering passed and the moon crept out. Jack smiled as Chaya's eyes light up again with wonder and the light of the moon. She turned around and pressed her face to the glass, watching as the moon moved in it's night dance over the earth. She opened her mouth in awe as it passed her by and into another cloud, it's light fading along with her smile. She looked at Jack again. There was another question; Jack could see it.

"Jack… do you know who my mother was?"

Jack had not been expecting that. His head jerked back slightly and he looked out the window.

"No, I didn't know Pitch had a child to begin with. I haven't seen him in years. We had defeated him,"

Chaya nodded understandingly and looked at the floor.

"I just thought… I mean since Pitch isn't actually the best role model, would it be possible that whatever Manny wants me to share what came from my mother?"

Jack looked out at the sky, slowly nodding his head. That would make sense. He had to agree with her. Being Pitch's daughter didn't exactly give her any qualifications for the role of a guardian. Why had no one else thought of that when they had found out?

"I guess he could've. I don't know what that is either, though,"

Chaya looked down at the ground.

"I bet Pitch does,"

Jack looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't too sure he liked the look in her eyes. She turned to looked at him, excitedly now.

"Pitch, he would know. She was his wife! He'll know all about her," Jumping up, she was about to run off when Jack caught her arm. She turned to look firmly at him "Don't you get it, he'll know. He'll know why I have to become a guardian!"

Jack stopped, looking passed her head as he thought it through. What she said made sense to him. She had questions and wanted the answers.

He was suddenly transported back to the time when he had first been called to be a guardian. All he had wanted to know was why, why he had been chosen when he fell into that lake so long ago, trying to protect his sister. He had not rested until he had found out. He could understand her motivations. Looking up now at the desperate searching eyes before him, he say Chaya as he had been, someone who had lost everything, wanting beyond anything to know why.

But he pulled back again, tugging on her arm to sit down again. As much as he understood her desire, he knew that it wasn't always that simple. His journey to knowing his destiny had been hard and he had almost stolen happiness from the world. One had be careful as they trod the dangerous path to self fulfilment.

Chaya looked at him, Jack only sat and stared at the floor.

"Jack, I have to know," Jack looked up at her, torn in two at wanting to help her, but wanting to help her from herself.

"Chaya… you can't go back,"

Chaya shook off his hand and stared at him, her eyes locked on his.

"Why not? He's the only one who knows my mother,"

Jack shook his head, running his hands over his face as he tried to come up with the words to describe the dangers.

"You… you can't. Chaya when I first found out I was to be a guardian, I wanted to know why too," He looked up at her in earnest as she faded her arms over her chest and looked critically at him. He pushed on. "I wanted to know why he would choose me of all people. I was blind as I did everything I could to find my purpose, even when other people needed my help. I was too caught up in finding my own identity, I wasn't living up to what I'd been chosen to do. People were hurt, Sandman almost died! You can't let it blind you Chaya. Too many people will pay the price later. Please, someone else must know your mother. Santa, maybe the moon, heck there's probably something in the library about her!"

Jack stopped himself there, panting from the adrenaline pulsing through his body; he had not realized his voice had raised to a near shout. Chaya stood staring at him as he sat before her, his eyes desperately searching hers. Something in her golden orbs chilled Jack more than he thought was possible. Chaya shook visibly, her face holding back the rage Jack knew was coming. Just as she had calmed down, he had managed to rile her again. Barely suppressed anger laced Chaya's words.

"You want me to look up my mother, the women who gave birth to me, in some dusty book off a shelf?" her voice was deathly cold. "My mother is not some character in history. She's my mother! And I have the right to know who she is and why Manny picked me. And not you or anyone else here is going to stop me. You've taken everything from me and I deserve to know why!" Her voice rose considerably and before Jack could protest, she turned and left the room.

It took a minute for Jack to take in her words before he got up and ran after her, he had to make her see reason. She couldn't go back to Pitch. As strong as she might sound, Chaya was in a weak state and Pitch would only take advantage of her. He would manipulate her and Chaya would not be able stop him. The world would once again be plunged into darkness and Jack could not watch that happen a second time.

He guessed that she would head back to her room; where else could she have gone? She didn't even know how to find Pitch. In all honesty, Jack didn't know how to find him either. The ruler of darkness did not exactly have a shop of nightmares. Suddenly, Jack felt his heart drop and he picked up his pace, turning corners as fast as he could, heading for the room Chaya had been situated in. She still had that ring and it had sounded to Jack like that was how Pitch had brought her to him in the first place. If the ring was still in her room, she had direct passage to her father. Jack ran as fast as he could, using the walls to spirit through the passages, panting slightly as he stopped short of the side room he had first met Chaya in. Taking a deep breath, Jack pushed opened the door.

Jack heart dropped to his feet.

The room was empty. Desperately, Jack searched the floor in front of the doorway, in a vain hope that Chaya had gone somewhere else in her rage and the ring had never entered her mind. Jack groaned outwardly as he saw for himself that the ring was gone; so was Chaya. She had left and she had gone back to Pitch.

Who knew what would happen next?

* * *

 **Alright, there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have to catch up on my chapters after this, so it may be awhile before the next chapter, but stay toned it will be up and I was thinking this Sunday would be the perfect time to release my new story, Sail Away. I look forward to sharing it. Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, sorry I have taken so long to update this story. I kind of forgot about it and didn't have a good idea where it was going. I have the next two chapters in my head, it just may take awhile to get on paper. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

Chaya steadied her breathe as she stilled herself in shadow, waiting for the tell tale chill of Jack Frost's presence to leave the room. She could no longer hear his panting or see the clouds of frost, but knew he was still close by. Holding the ring close to her body, Chaya breathed out her anger, relaxing enough to let her legs release and slide down the wall as quietly as she could.

Jack had enraged her, she thought he would have been on her side; he himself had said he had suffered similar feelings and desires. So why couldn't he just understand her need? Squeezing her eyes shut, Chaya felt a few tears spill over her cheeks and disappear into the darkness. Everything she had ever known had been ripped away from her in such short time and her mind was still trying to process what was true and what was false. All she wanted now was answers and no one here seemed to be able to answer them for her.

Pitch was the only one who could help her.

Her father was her only hope.

Gently, she toyed with the silver ring in her finger. Her mind had been just as Jack's, the ring was the only thing that could get her to Pitch. But something had stopped her from placing the ring on her finger as soon as she had picked it up off the floor.

Could she really trust this?

Her fathers magic could have worn off or changed somehow. How could she be sure that she was going to the same place if she put this ring on? Nothing was certain anymore.

Chaya breathed a little easier as she felt the chill wear off and the room warmed up once again. Jack was gone. He no doubt was off to warn the others she was gone. This did not comfort her. If she didn't leave soon, they would find her soon enough and she would not be able to get to her father then. She would never get her questions answered.

Taking a deep breath, Chaya looked once again at the silver and black crosses sparkling in the light of her eyes. She didn't have a choice. It was either take the risk or get halted and pushed into a life she didn't ask for. Anger flashed through her in that moment as the thought passed. She wasn't getting forced into anything. With a determination that had not quite caught up to the rest of her mind, Chaya placed the ring once again on her finger, watching the sparkles heighten for an instant before realizing that the light was gone. Nothing had moved… but she had.

Looking up, Chaya saw only blackness and the hardness underneath her, the dampness that froze her to the bones gave her reason to believe that she was back n her father's lair. There was not a sound to be heard as Chaya sat still, breathing in the cold, stinging air.

What now?

Standing up gingerly, Chaya was careful to keep her hands out in front of her so as not to run into any thing. She was afraid of moving any further; she recalled seeing several drop offs on the cliff the last time she was here. Swallowing nervously, Chaya looked around in the deep shadows.

"Hello?" She was hesitate to call her father by his name or by father; she didn't know him.

Silence answered her words and she cleared her throat, planning on raising her voice. Before she could, a sudden light blinded her from above. Squinting hard, Chaya looked up as the light dimmed down to a reasonable brightness and Chaya saw a cave looking structures above her, two ledges away. She was not exactly sure what to do at first, but determined that she would have to go investigate. Her father was obviously not going to come find her. Taking a deep breath, Chaya followed the light to the edge of the ledge she currently stood on. As a child, she had never been much of a climber, unless you count trees, for which she had ample experience. Rubbing her hands together to warm them the best she could, Chaya took hold of a jutting rock above her head, looking down to make sure she had a solid foot support below and dragged herself up. The stones were bitterly cold, cutting her fingers just with the ice freeing over them. Although she could not be sure, she was fairly certain that she was a the bottom of a large cavern. If she were to climb higher, the temperature would not doubt rise. But for now, these two ledges would be enough.

Gasping gently, Chaya lifted herself up on to the first ledge, just below the one where the light was still flooding first. Chaya was freezing, wishing that she had listened to Jack… or at least brought a coat. Pitch's magic must be wearing off, Chaya was certain that when she had first come, she was higher up in the cavern. If she had waited any longer, she may not have made it at all. Shaking her head, she decided not to think about it, climbing over the next ledge with minimal effort, finally laying on her back in front the gaping hole of light, wondering what to do next. She had been so determined to follow the light, but now she wasn't so sure. What if her father was angry with her and he was just waiting for her to come to him, in the attempt to capture her? Or was he even more angry still? Chaya shook her head swiftly. Pitch was the only one who could get her out of here and he was her father after all. He wouldn't kill her… would he?

On shaking hands and feet, Chaya picked herself off the floor and stood directly in front of the light shielding her eyes gently as she walked slowly into the cave.

It was larger than she had first thought.

It took her a few minutes to reach the central point of the cave, the roof arching over her head for miles and she couldn't help but crane her neck up to the roof in awe, catching sparkles of crystals buried deep in the roof. Swallowing, Chaya kept going, the tunnel narrowing the further she went. Finally, after about ten minutes, Chaya reached the back of the cave, the light growing considerably dimmer and she had to squint to see. Not that there was much to see.

The end of the cave ended in a little nook scooped into the rock. There was nothing there. Chaya stopped and stared; shadows played on the wall as she realized crystals were catching the light from their spot on the wall. They danced before her eyes and for a moment Chaya blinked, not sure if the movement was real or in her imagination. She looked harder and saw something in the shadows. Stepping a little closer, Chaya shook from nervousness. A shadow darker than the cave shadows moved in a steady rhythm that could not be mistaken for anything other than deep breathing.

Her father sat right in front of her, his head bent and his arms resting on his drawn up knees.

Chaya caught her breath and stepped back. If she moved, she could touch him. After a moment of nothing, Chaya steadied her breathe, her hand over her breast to still her fluttering heart. Was her father sleeping? Or…

Chaya crouched and crawled forward, a sudden feeling of despair washing over her, mixed with compassion. This was her father, this was the man who's very soul had been poured into her. His blood ran through her veins. Her family before had been all she had ever known, but this man was physically bond to her and no matter how much she told herself this man was to be hated, she could not help want desperately to love him and feel his love; this sudden burst of feeling confused her and she sat back hard.

Her sudden movement disturbed the silence of the cave and her father shifted slightly. Chaya could not help a few tears escaping the corner of her eye as her father lifted his head slowly and looked her in the eye, his face drawn and pale. He looked as if he had not slept in a few days and his figure looked thin. A gentle smile crossed over his face when he saw his daughter sitting before him. Suddenly Chaya could not bare it and her feelings spilled over.

"Father…" Her voice trailed off as the father and daughter closed the distance between them in a deep embrace; Pitch held her head to his shoulder as he pulled her into his lap, Chaya wrapped her arms around his neck, her tears dampening his neck. Pitch did not cry, but his body shook as he rocked his daughter back and forth. The light in the cave brightened significantly and the crystals caught it, displaying the touching scene in a brilliant glow.

Finally, Chaya pulled away, the tears in her eyes sparkling like crystals as she looked up at her father. His face was grey and it looked darker then when she had first seen him. Golden eyes dull, he looked as if he had suffered a great tragedy over again. The smile on his face was genuine, but looked painful. Reaching out, he tucked a strand of hair behind his daughter's ear and his smile brightened, as if the little gesture had healed him just like that.

"You came back… ," His voice was heavy, but light at the same time, his gentle tone turned dark. "I knew you would,"

Chaya bowed her heading, holding her father's hand to her cheek. She could not understand herself. Just a day ago, she wanted nothing more then to be away from this man, even being in the North Pole had not been far enough, but now… She craved his attention, his love built her back up. As if she had been lost for so long and finally, been re-found in the assurance that her father loved her. She had been struggling for the past few days with the question 'who am I'? But now, she knew who she was; the daughter of Pitch Black and that new found identity filled her with peace. The fact that he was Pitch Black, Boogeyman to the world, was irrelevant. So what if the world hated him? Who was to say that he was the only evil in the world? This was her father and she loved him. Squeezing his hand, she looked back up at him, tears stinging her eyes now.

"I needed you,"

Pitch's face softened, the dark lines disappeared and he looked as he had before, strong and confident.

"Oh Chaya, I've waited years to hear those words from you. I'm so sorry I've hurt you. I did what I thought was best for you, I see now that it only benefited me,"

Chaya shook her head, sobs racking through her body. All the stress and shock seemed to melt.

"No, no I was wrong. You did it for me, you did it for both of us,"

Pitch smiled wider, his eyes alight now.

"Both of us? Chaya… you and I can still rule the world!"

Chaya's heart stopped. She didn't move, for fear her father could smell it. She was afraid. There was no way she could be at his side and rule with fear. She could not bring herself. No matter how much she loved her father, that was not her. That part of him had not passed over to her. She was all her mother, she must be! But if she was to know for sure, she would have to have her father's trust. She needed him to tell her who her mother was. It was the only way she could have all her questions answered. Without moving, Chaya smiled, a forced and tight kind of smile. Nodding, she blinked away her tears.

"We can father," She tried to look since as she stared up at her father in earnest.

Pitch could not help but smile widely. He stood suddenly, catching his daughter in his arms, twirling her in the little space that Chaya now realized was wider and taller than she had thought, the crystals had hid the depth in their sparkling.

"I have waited years for this my Chaya," Setting her down, Pitch stood before her, spreading his arms wide before him, the whole chasm brightened and seemed to grow larger, the roof now going on for miles above her. Chaya looked up and watched as dark shadows slithered down the wall, filling the room with the sound of gravelling sand. As they came closer Chaya made out the shapes of the sliding silk forms. They were dark horses.

Nightmares.

Chaya had told stories like this to her brother; ones with darkness and despair, but it had always been dialled down and in the context of something that could be easily reversed by someone like Jack Frost. But where was her saving grace now? Far away back at the Pole. There was no way he could save her now. Chaya was on her own and she had no idea what she'd gotten herself into.

Shaking visibly, Chaya faced her father, the light between them dimming as the horses grew thicker around them. Gold eyes met gold eyes and Pitch lowered his arms. He sensed something in those eyes, so much like his own. Chaya swallowed, sticking out her small chest in an attempt to make herself look more like her father in form. She was not sure how he would take this, but she had no choice.

"If I am to rule with you father, I have but one request,"

Pitch's face did not change, he did not suspect what was coming. He stepped closer to Chaya, looking down at her; she shook like a leaf, but did not shrink.

"Who was my mother?"

The darkness became total.

* * *

 **Again, I really hope you enjoyed this. Just as a warning, the next few chapters will be introducing the Shadow King, Chaya's grandfather, her mother's father. It will take place in the Underworld, so it may be a little gruesome. Just a warning. Please read and review and let me know what you're thinking! Cheers**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello all, I'm so sorry for the wait for this next chapter. I was caught up in the stress of finals, plus I had no idea how I wanted it to all go. But I decided that the Underworld will not be that dark. Again, sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

Pitch blinked slowly.

A gold sparkling turning on and off as the darkness between him and his daughter thickened with tension.

Why would she ask something like that? Now?

A thought occurred to Pitch and he blinked again, remaining as still as he could, shaking with uncertainty.

Chaya had only come for her mother.

"Father?"

The darkness in the cavern dissipated and Pitch once again looked directly at his daughter.

"You lied to me," his voice was low, but powerful.

The nightmares surged forward as Pitch outstretched his hand, ready to smote his pain all over again.

"Wait!" Chaya's voice was pitched with fear and he stopped, falling forward a step, his head dazed. She cowered before him now, her eyes wide with fear. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe this was only curiosity. He walked toward Chaya, who suddenly backed away, dropping to her knees as she burst into tears shaking as emotions poured out. Pitch's heart ached for her, why could he not take away her pain? She had been through so much in the last 16 years. Of course she wanted to know about her mother. She needed her and she was gone. Kneeling down beside his shivering daughter, Pitch pulled her closer, trying desperately to block out the darkness of the nightmares from his terrified daughter.

"Chaya, forgive me. I am so sorry,"

"Father… please. You have tell me about her. You… you don't understand," Her voice was lost in tears. Pitch held her higher, his golden eyes wide with fear as he had no idea how to ease the girl's pain.

"You don't understand!" Chaya tried again. "My whole life is gone and I don't know how to get it back! All I've ever known has been taken from me and you're the only one who can make any sense out of it. Please! I have you, but I need to know why I am who I am. I need you and my mother. Please Father!" Chaya's voice had rose to a scream and the nightmares surrounded the pair, sensing the fear. Pitch scattered them with a brush of his arm and a deep growl. Once again, he grabbed hold of his daughter who was sobbing loudly. She was right, she was so right. Everything had been stripped away from her and he had to make it right to her. Rocking her back and forth rather roughly, Pitch looked above him, trying to come to some conclusion on how he could fix it all for his little girl. His precious little Chaya who was crying her heart out to him in the darkness.

Suddenly, he had an idea. It was risky and he knew he would pay dearly for it, but he had to do it, for Chaya. She deserved to have everything set right.

As carefully as he could, Pitch lifted Chaya in his arms, his daughter seemed to have calmed down enough to whimper into his shoulder. Pitch looked left and right around the nightmares, who were slowly snaking back up into the walls. He knew that he was ultimately looking down, but it had been so long since a last visit to that place. He shivered even thinking of it. But this was the right thing to do, there was no turning back now. With one last look at his daughter shivering in his embrace, he plunged down through the darkness, the light of some invisible source giving him a direction. Soon the air became icy cold and Chaya squirmed in her father's arms, shivering now from chill.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was barely audible.

Pitch looked down, not exactly sure how to answer her. For so long he had been a proud and confident dark power, but in the face of his daughter, all his old fears resurfaced and he could hardly think straight. Chaya searched his eyes and did not speak, understanding somehow that her father was trying to fix it. Pitch let her stand on her own as he alighted at the very bottom of his deathly cavern home, still a faint light guiding his eyes in this forsaken place.

He surprised himself when he instantly turned right in the darkness and started walking, almost forgetting his daughter, who raced to catch up with him, her eyes not having the same abilities as Pitch.

"Father?" Her voice faltered softly and Pitch stopped, turning to look at Chaya.

"I will show you who your mother was,"

Chaya's eyes filled with a tiny chink of hope and Pitch's heart reeled. He could do this. Feeling confidence flood through him once again, Pitch took Chaya's hand and led her further into the darkness, through a confusing maze of uneven rock mass and slimy dark puddles. Eventually, Pitch stopped once more, standing a few feet away from a large, formidable blueish rock. There was a strange inscription scratched into the top and Chaya squinted, trying to read it.

"Nisi Mors,"

Pitch did not turn around as he answered what he knew his daughter to thinking of. Her eyes widened.

Only Death.

Pitch turned to her, a small smile of sympathy etched in his face. Chaya took a step back, a sudden rush of fear coursing through her; matched with a desire to get away from this place as soon as possible, her mother forgotten for the moment. She should've listened to Jack, she should never have come, she should never have trusted her father. Before sheer could move, Pitch's shadow covered her and she felt a strong pressure on her chest.

Chaya screamed as she felt herself being dragged into a wind current, but before she could scream again, the world went completely black, as did her senses.

* * *

Pitch held his daughter close to him, stroking her hair back gently, muttering simple words under his breath as he looked over her peaceful face. He had thought it best keep her sleeping until he had to. The strange new place would frighten anyone to death and he needed her to trust him. Looking up, Pitch watched as the deathly creature before him hulled a large oar through the sparkling, luminescent blue water below they're oddly shaped craft. It's bow ended in a sharp curve which reached right back over half the ship, leaving a small amount of darkness in the back of the boat, where Pitch sat perched with his daughter splayed in his arms.

Pitch smiled briefly, to which the monster steering responded to with a snarl. A deathly chill ran through Pitch.

Here he was, back again in the home of his bride.

The dwelling place of the Shadow King.

The Underworld.

As the goblin-like thing continued the ship across the bright lake, which contrasted the atmosphere greatly, the more and more Pitch was reminded of his past visits here. The rock formations depicting skull heads, gaping mouths and death itself resonated deep within him and he shivered. How Chaya, his wife, had been such a light in this oppressive place was beyond Pitch. But even with all the power this kingdom possessed, none of it was used for evil. Death visited these ghastly islands without the effort of war. Only the few that were welcomed as guests were allowed come and go as they pleased. Being related by marriage to the King himself, Pitch was given this privilege as a wedding gift, if ever he should need it. This was the only time that he could bring himself to come back and he hoped to be his last. By the looks of the sidelong glances he was getting from his grisly guide, he was not so sure this 'privilege' was valid. Though, he had been admitted still and he did not feel dead, so he could only live on that hope. Chaya herself was connected by blood and was allowed free passage.

Pitch looked down at his daughter, who's face was twisted, a frown on her lips and furrow in her brow. She was not coming to, Pitch had made sure of that; she must have been dreaming. Holding her closer to him for the chill, Pitch closed his eyes as self doubt washed over him one again.

Was he doing the right thing? Was this what Chaya wanted when she asked to know about her mother? He could have just told her back in his own cavern. But still, he wanted Chaya to know about her mother from the one who knew her best of all.

Her father. The Shadow King.

Once again, Pitch gave his guide a half-smile.

"How long until we reach the throne room?"

The goblin growled once again, looking at Pitch as if he were a meal.

"We get there when we get there," his voice was gravely and many octaves lower than a human being's. Pitch nodded curtly and pulled his daughter closer, leaning in close to her head as he looked up at the roof like mass above him. The rock had been carved and defined by many, many hands and Pitch was not sure what it was supposed to look like now. At first he saw a face with fangs baring at him, but after a second look, he noticed it looked more like a dragon, a billow of fire forming what he had first imagined to be a hand with claws. But he could not be sure and it was best not to question his stone cold craftsman.

After a long and cold hour, Pitch finally felt a bump at the front of the boat and noticed they were by land. He had been curled up, his head buried in his daughters hair when he felt the boat stop. Smiling out of relief, he raised his head to look up. He instantly stopped smiling.

A hoard of countless and varied monsters lined the shore of the alluring lake.

Pitch took a deep breath, he knew he would have to regain his composure in front of this crowd. Slowly, he unfolded himself from Chaya, laying her gently across the death like gondola seat. He stood up as carefully as he could, not wanting to disturb his sleeping daughter. He smiled at the grim crowd, spreading his arms to hold them akimbo. The welcome gesture did nothing for him and he stood frozen before the gruesome pack. He put on a false smile that is body did not feel.

"It's been too long, my friends!"

His words echoed across the rocks of the illuminated expanse. A darker looking goblin grunted heavily and it echoed as well, easing some of Pitch's nerves.

"Not long enough, Pitch," The goblin spat his name like a disease and Pitch flinched inwardly. He knew that he had lost all friendship with the Shadow King after the death of his only daughter, but the bonds could not be completely broken. He was here and he was still alive. The time passed had frozen the King's heart to him, but Pitch knew how to melt it. He smiled more, letting his arms relax.

"I have come to see the King,"

A second creature stepped forward, a full head taller than the goblin. He sported heavy and dangerous looking horns that curled in and around his head. It's white clamy complexion was hideous, as if wet clay had been slapped all over the disgusting thing. It snarled at Pitch, pointing a crooked claw toward the ship.

"Who's that?" His voice was guttural and Pitch instinctively stepped between his daughter and the mass, bristling before him, now that they had all spotted Pitch's guest. An unsettling buzz spread throughout the creatures.

"Is she dead?" Another voice rang from the crowd.

"Why was the King not called?"

Pitch shook his head, reminding himself that he had to do this. This was all for Chaya and they would not hurt her. They couldn't. He straightened his shoulders and puffed out his chest proudly.

"This is the granddaughter of the Shadow King,"

Silence once again met his words and he stopped, looking once more at the pasty horned creature, assuming him to be leader of sorts; he was not the tallest, but he seemed authoritative. He decided to dispense with pleasantries.

"I demand you take me to see the King. This is his granddaughter and she will not be harmed. I wish to show her to her grandfather,"

The dark goblin stepped forward threateningly, Pitch shifted to once again stand between him and Chaya. The goblin sneered at him.

"How do we know this is her? You gave her up!"

Pitch flinched again, this time visibly. The goblin smiled cruelly, his slimy teeth glistened; he had found Pitch's weak point. Others soon joined in the game.

"He's right, you abandoned her!"

"You left her with strangers after her mother was still warm in her grave,"

"You're as selfish as they come!"

Pitch clenched his fists.

"Enough!" This time his voice created a thunderous noise as some of the rocks above them came loose and fell into the shimmering lake. Some the smaller creatures crept back, while the others merely waited. They were stronger than Pitch, but they could not kill.

Pitch was breathing heavily, his head down and his face in shadow. He looked up after a moment, his eyes clouded and a grimace set in.

"Take me to the King,"

* * *

Although Pitch had not expected the creatures to believe him, he had not expected the verbal onslaught. He had been visibly shaken and they had seen his weakness. But he was determined to prove them wrong.

He carried Chaya in his arms the whole way to the throne room, refusing to let a single creature near her, growling loudly if one got too close. Chaya whimpered softly in his arms, evidently still dreaming. Filled with sympathy for the broken little girl in his arms, Pitch stroked her hair gently, cooing into her ear, his instinctive sympathy surprising him. Eventually, after a long trudge in the inner most thicket of underworld creatures, Pitch was lead into the open carven hole of the throne room, home to the Shadow King himself.

The crowd surrounding Pitch finally dispersed and the boogeyman of the world was left face to face with the the real dark power of this underworld and beyond.

Although not as large as some would suppose, the King was an impressive figure. He was easily three times the size of Pitch himself. Rippling muscles covered his entire body, a black cloak covered his lower body, thrown over his shoulder to reveal a thick and solid chest. A dark, metal crown encircled his head, blue jewels sparkling in the light of his eyes, which were unnaturally bright. Long, black hair flowed from underneath the crown, covering a large portion of his exposed chest. He held a heavy golden sceptre in one hand and the other was resting on the head of a massive dog like creature. It's head was larger than Chaya herself and several horns ragged down it's body, making it look more like a dragon. For all his impressive and gruesome appearance, the King himself was rather gentle. His rule over death was by design, not violence.

A deep silence reigned the throne room as Pitch looked up at the father of his bride once again.

The King leaned forward, his stare boring into Pitch.

"Why have you returned?"

Pitch shivered slightly as the booming voice of the King washed over him. As gently as he could, Pitch lay Chaya on the floor, deciding now was the moment he was going to wake her. As the King watched unmoving, Pitch pressed into the back of Chaya's neck, adding gently pressure until he heard her gasp. Swiftly he took a step back and once again, spread his arms wide, watching as his daughter come awake before the dark King. He smiled proudly.

"I bring you your granddaughter. Chaya!"

Chaya's scream echoed through the chamber.

* * *

 **There it is, hopefully the wait was worth it. Read and review and enjoy! Cheers**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey all, I know this was a long time coming and I do apologize for that. I fell out of my groove and I didn't know how I could connect A to B, but I figured it out and I'm over the writers block now. I hope you're still enjoying this story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

Chaya was dreaming. She did not quite know how she had come to be asleep, but all she knew was that she was happy.

She was back home, snuggled in her own blankets and in her own bed with Joey close beside her. She had no doubt that Stoke was behind her. Lifting her eyes, Chaya's heart soared. Her adoptive father was standing in the door, smiling as he looked over his children. Meeting his eyes, Chaya felt bittersweet emotions flood over her as his smile widened. It had been a long time since she'd seen him so happy and even now with their relationship having changed, she still wanted him to be happy.

A faint voice played on in the background, but it was too quiet for Chaya to discern and she ignored it. She was with her family and that was much more important to her. Slowly, she sat up in bed, looking down at Joey asleep beside her. Although his chestnut hair was falling over his eyes, she could still tell it was him. Gently, so as not wake him, Chaya brushed aside his hair and tucked the blanket closer around his shoulders. Looking up, she smiled again at her father. Vincent stepped into the room, his footfalls echoing in Chaya's mind strangely. He stood at the edge of their bed.

"It's good to have you home Chaya,"

Chaya suddenly felt warm and she smiled again. Even though she knew now that this was not her real father, she loved him still. Even her brothers, who were not really her brothers, were the closest thing she had to family and she loved them dearly. Even their mother, the women who's role she had taken on, was close to her heart.

This was her family.

But… it wasn't.

Almost instantly, the atmosphere changed; the soft morning light darkened and Chaya frowned, looking down at the bedcover, which suddenly seemed fuzzy and unclear.

Her mother.

Her real mother. The women who had given brith to her. The one who had been married to Pitch. Her mother. She had to know her mother. She could never be truly happy if she didn't know who her mother was and why the moon wanted her to be a guardian. It all came flooding back and Chaya chocked back tears.

Chaya looked up at her father, her eyes misted. Stoke had appeared and stood behind his father. They seemed to vibrate before her, as if frozen on a screen.

"Chaya?"

Chaya barely heard their voices, they suddenly seemed distant. All she could hear was a tramping in her ear; the tramping of many feet all around her, moving through her head. Confusion filled her and she looked down at her younger brother. He was sitting up, staring at Chaya oddly, but he too looked outside from Chaya.

"I need to find my mother," Even her own voice was far away, swallowed up in the tramping of feet getting louder in her mind.

"Chaya!" She heard Stoke's voice shout at her, but when she looked up, her father and brother had disappeared. Frightened, Chaya looked back down; Joey too had disappeared. Chaya scrambled up off the bed, her movements feeling heavy and slow, as if time had stopped around her. Her mind was reeling as she ran out of her room, into the living room. Still, there was nothing and no one around her. Breathing heavily, Chaya turned around completely, fear overtaking her senses, finally collapsing her to her knees.

"Where are you?"

Her voice was barely audible now as a rushing wind caught up her words and stole them away. Chaya felt a sudden pressure at the back other neck and she gasped, the image of her house fading into back. Darkness overtook her and she slowly faded in unconsciousness.

She was not out long.

Blinking her eyes, Chaya felt weak and battered, as if she'd been bashed against rocks. A wave of relief hit her as she realized it had all been a dream. She was back in Pitch's lair.

Wait… was she?

Chaya eyes widened as she slowly regained her strength and was able to take in her surroundings. She was still underground, but it felt colder, deeper somehow. As far as she could remember, her father had taken her far below the earth, but this felt different. These thoughts passed through her mind in a matter of seconds until her vision cleared and she froze, her eyes landing on an enormous figure sitting before and above her.

His eyes were bright and stung her own as they stared into her very soul. Long dark hair flowed over his massive chest and blended into the dark robe covering the rest of his body.

Terrified, Chaya did the only thing she knew she was capable of.

She screamed, backing away from the frightening image before her, eyes wide and filled with fear as the eyes followed her. Chaya continued to scream until she felt arms wrap around her, a grey looking hand covering her mouth.

Pitch.

"Shhhh, Chaya, I am here. There is no need to fear,"

Pitch was behind her, his arms pulling her in so as to cover her. Although Chaya was still afraid of him, he was the only familiar thing she could cling to. With her screams turning to cries, Chaya turned in his arms and buried her head in his chest. What was this place? Where were they? Nothing made sense and it killed her. Pulling closer to her father, Chaya cried her heart out; it had become normal for her. She could feel Pitch trying to calm her, running a hand up and down her back. He was shaking. But why? Why did he feel as afraid as Chaya felt? Tears still streaming down her face, Chaya gazed up at her father, who looked down at her with concern, but also with fear.

"Where are we?" Her voice was shaking and Pitch wrapped his arm around her back protectively, glancing above her head for a moment before looking back down at her. He seemed unsettled, all the confidence she'd seen from him thus far, completely gone. Slowly, shivering from the cold, Chaya looked over her father's shoulders.

There were crowds of gruesome looking creatures surrounding them. Chaya whimpered, her eyes as wide as saucers. She could feel fear overtaking her body as she surveyed the mass of horror before her. Some of the demon-like creatures held spears, as if they were an army. A pasty white, horned beast caught her eye and snarled. Chaya whimpered again and hid her face in Pitch's shoulder.

A voice rumbled through the cavern.

"Pitch Black! Do not come to me with your lies!"

Pitch curled an arm around her head, as if blocking out the sound. Chaya whimpered, her father was scared, who would help her now? Jack could not find her here.

"I am not lying!" Pitch shouted to the dark figure, before he brought Chaya's chin up to look her in the eye. He seemed calmer as if his confidence was returning.

"Listen to me Chaya," His voice was a whisper and he spoke quickly, desperately. "You told me you want to know your mother," he glanced up quickly, no doubt meeting the bright eyes watching them. "Chaya, this is your mother's father. This is your grandfather. We're below my cavern, this is the Shadow King, ruler of the Underworld. You are his granddaughter,"

Chaya's heart stopped, she couldn't breath. Suddenly her father seemed far away, his mouth was moving as if he was trying to say something to her, but she could hear nothing but his words vibrating through her head. She was the granddaughter of a Shadow King, ruler of the underworld. Her whole world had turned over before and now again, this was a new revelation. Her mother had been royalty. But of what? An underworld. Confusion filled her head and she felt tears stream down her face once again. How could that help her be a guardian? Was this all some cruel cosmic joke that the figures from Joey's stories were playing on her? Was this all some kind of demented dream she was stuck in? The truth seemed further from her then it had ever been.

"Chaya!" Pitch's voice was sharp and Chaya flinched, looking back up at him, her tears stinging her already stained cheeks.

Pitch's eyes softened and he hugged her close to him. She whimpered loudly into his shoulder and Pitch looked up apologetically at the Shadow King who had not moved during the entire encounter.

"She's been through so much,"

The Shadow King blinked slowly, the light dimmed at the disappearance of his bright gaze.

"You abandoned her," His voice was level, but it still echoed throughout the cavern. The army of deathly creatures took up a grating, mocking like laugh and Pitch's paled.

Chaya crying in his arms did not help his situation. At first the idea to bringing her to her grandfather had seemed perfect, but he was beginning to regret it. Swallowing heavily, Pitch ran his hand up and down Chaya's back vigorously, trying to calm her down was well as warm her up.

"I did not abandon her," he could hear the tremor in his voice; his confidence was waning. "I could not raise her alone without… I just couldn't," Pitch lay his head on Chaya's hair. This had been a mistake. The King had a way of bringing out the weakness in people, dead or alive. Even now, looking down at his daughter's husband and child, his eyes shone and he laughed along with his cohorts.

"You did nothing for her. All this pain she is feeling, it was all from you. That's all you do Pitch, cause pain. It will not be long before Chaya dies under you,"

Pitch shuddered, the truth of the Shadow King's words rang in his mind and he slumped softly onto his daughter. Completely defeated, a small tear rolled down his grey cheek, landing lightly on Chaya's strewn hair. Slowly, Chaya stopped shivering, suddenly tensing in her father's arms. Pitch was in too much pain to notice.

"Chaya…" his voice was soft and broken. Something unhinged in Chaya's mind and she stood, so abruptly that it knocked Pitch to the floor.

"Chaya, what are you…?" He did not finish. For the first time since he had laid eyes on Chaya, he had never seen her this alive. She was on fire.

Turning on her heel, Chaya turned around to face the King, who raised a heavy eyebrow at her, remaining silent. Chaya was shaking still, but not with fear. It was rage. Pointing her finger at the King, Chaya rent on him.

"You listen to me, you dead rot! That is my father you are talking about. Sure, he was evil and did some terrible things, but he has a heart! Which apparently you do not. My father loved your daughter with all his heart and he did everything he could to save her, which is more than you ever did! You're supposed to the the King of death right? So what did you do? You let your daughter die and blamed it on him!" she pointed down to her father, not taking her eyes off the Shadow King. Pitch was shocked, he had never seen Chaya as angry as she was right now.

"Chaya…"

"That's another thing. He had named me after my own mother! Does that not prove to you how much he loved both of us? Yes, he gave me up and he let me grow up in a lie, but he didn't do it so he could have his own life! He did it because he didn't want me to die. Probably because he didn't want me to die and meet you! He gave me to a nice family and made sure I was taken care of. He did not leave me there forever, giving me up to be selfish! He took me back, he took me back to live with him because he is my father!" Pitch noticed she left out the part of the rule of the world, but he did not complain. Chaya was braver then he had ever imagined her to be. Still trembling, she stood her ground.

"He, out of any of the crazy people I have met this last week, is the only one who gave me the straight truth from what he knew. He didn't try to throw things on me and expect me to understand. He cares about me, which is more then I can say about you! So don't you talk to him like you're better, because you're not!"

Silence followed Chaya's words and she stood still, breathing heavily. But, she felt free, a smile crossing over her face. Despite himself, Pitch smiled as well. That was his daughter and she was defending him. Carefully, Pitch glanced up at the King who had still not spoken. The Shadow King stared at Chaya, his bright eyes somehow brighter. The crowd surrounding them had gone quiet as well, seeming to shiver in their ranks. The dog like dragon at the King's side growled at Chaya and the King's eyes narrowed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a little short, but there is more to come, no worries! Feel free to leave a comment and I'll update sometime next week**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I know this has been like forever coming. I actually thought I had already posted it. But I have been crazy busy and writing has unfortunately been last on my list. Anyway, all my school for the summer ends this week and I will have more time for writing between my work schedule. So I hope you enjoy! Thank you for waiting**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

Jack could not help but worry. How could he not?

It had been two days since Chaya had taken Pitch's ring and disappeared. There had been nothing from Manny and none of the other Guardians seemed to know what to do. Even now, they all sat around North's globe. No plans had been made and Jack was getting irritated.

Tilting his head, he tried to catch Bunny's eye, but the Australian Easter bunny seemed to be somewhere else. North as well was deep in thought. It was becoming abundantly clear to Jack that the Guardians were lost without proper direction. Since Manny had been absent, nothing would to get done. Jack had only been a guardian for a few seasons, but her could not help feeling like they were weak without the spirit of the moon. He was used to action and while they had battled Pitch, he never thirsted for the drive of purpose. But now, in the prospect of their newest member, the Guardians were stunted and dead in the water. A fire was needed to get them back on their feet. Jack had seen what they could do when they worked as a team and he knew that it was what needed to happen in order to bring Chaya back to them. The moon had helped last time, but it was their time. They needed a plan!

Turning around the other way, Jack cleared his throat, catching the attention of Tooth, who looked at him absently.

"We have to do something,"

They all knew what he was talking about. North nodded his head, as if Jack's words had brought him back to life.

"We know dis Jack, but what is to be done? We do not know where Chaya is,"

Jack frowned.

"We know she went to Pitch and we know where he's been before. Where else could he be?"

Bunny spoke up.

"That's where he was before, mate. How do we know he's still there? He was defeated, he was supposed to be dead. Who know's how differently he came back,"

Jack rolled his eyes. Now they were making excuses.

"What is the harm in looking for him? Sure, we may not find him. But it's better than sitting here!"

North's gaze hardened as he looked at Jack.

"We must wait for Manny,"

"Why?" Jack's voice was strained as he stood up and walked over to the window, to the right of the globe. He gestured up into the sky. "Manny has not shown himself in these last few days. Why are we waiting for him? We can do things alone, can't we?"

He turned back to look at the Guardians. They were staring at him. Tooth and Sandy looked worried, Bunny was unimpressed and North stood up, his eyes still hard.

"We have lived under da rule of Manny for centuries, Jack. He is the leader of us and he decides who is to be a Guardian. Such as you Jack, you were chosen by da Man in the da Moon!"

Jack waved him off with his stave, turned back with his head in his free hand.

"I know all that! But why? Why do we only follow his orders? Have you ever once stopped to question why Manny chooses the Guardians?"

North looked about to say something, but Jack continued. Chaya's words rang through his mind and he had to know the answer to her question.

"Why does he choose us to be Guardians? Like Chaya. She's Pitch's daughter! Have anyone of you thought of that. Pitch is evil, why does Manny want his daughter to be a Guardian?"

North did not speak, Jack's questions seemed to have hit him. Tooth looked even more worried, fluttering about the globe as if seeking an answer. Sandy flashed several sandy symbols over his head, but Jack could not read their meaning. Only Bunny seemed to have an answer.

"Because he's Manny, that's why,"

Jack didn't answer. He hadn't expected a full answer and they obviously were in no position to give him one. They did not understand all the workings of the man in the moon, but for some reason, they trusted him. But why?

Over the time he had been a Guardian, he had accepted all the strange dealings of being a Guardian, seeing the magic all around him and even talking to the moon on occasion. But up until now, he had never questioned him.

Chaya had been the only one to actually raise question about the Man in the Moon and his choices. Why had he chosen her to be a Guardian? As far as any of them knew, being the daughter of Pitch, all she could bring was darkness and fear. So how could that make her a Guardian?

Looking back up at the Guardians, Jack realized that they were not going to make a move without waiting for Manny to speak. But he could not wait for that. There was no telling how long that would take and there was no telling what was happening with Chaya. Finally, Jack made up his mind. Opening the window before him, he jumped up onto the ledge.

"I can't wait around any longer. I have to go find her,"

Tooth finally spoke, flattering closer with her hands out.

"Jack you can't leave. We need you here when Manny speaks to us. He will give us a plan,"

Jack shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I have to know,"

Without another word, he leaped out the window, caught a strong northern breeze and was gone. Tooth made as if to fly after him, but North stopped her.

"It's no use Tooth. He's made his choice. We must wait for Manny to guide us. Jack is on his own,"

The window slammed shut as another gust of wind hit it; sealing Jack off from the Guardians.

* * *

Although Jack had made as if he were confident he could act alone, in truth, he wasn't sure.

There was no doubt in his mind that Pitch had Chaya somewhere in his lair, meaning deep, deep underground… But Jack knew going down there alone would be going against Jack's initial instincts.

But Jack was conflicted as well.

In his mind, Pitch was dead and defeated.

They had drawn him back years ago on his rampage to destroy children's belief. They had not seen him since and nothing was said of him afterwards; Jack had believed him to be gone for good. For the second time since the dark ages, Pitch had been smote from the world.

But now… that was all gone.

Chaya herself had meet her father and he was indeed well and alive. But how?

Now that he thought back to the time they had fought Pitch, he realized something. Pitch had never been killed by the Guardians. They had left him to the fate of his very own nightmares and it had appeared to go badly for him. But in actuality, no one had seen Pitch die.

So it was possible that Pitch had been alive all this time. But it had been two years, why had he waited so long to come back? Where had he been all this time? And how did Chaya fit into the return of the Nightmare King?

Jack knew these were questions that only Pitch could answer, but it stopped him in his tracks at how he and the Guardians had been so quick to accept the lie that Pitch was gone for good. What proof had they of it? Manny had said he was gone and yet… here he was.

Looking up at the sky, Jack narrowed his eyes. Had Manny lied to them? Or was there something deeper about it all? Was Pitch truly defeated, but not in death? Manny had always been mysterious and nothing he said made sense unless you were willing to open your mind to the possibilities. Jack had to admit that sometimes, listening to Manny frustrated him. He was straightforward and the undertone messages from the man in the moon could be infuriating for someone who wanted simplicity. But through it all, Jack had to admit that he had learned so much from the moon spirit. If he had never listened to the moon, he would never have become Jack Frost or been part of the Guardians. It had been a long journey to become who he was now, but the man in the moon had pushed him the from day one. So in reality, Jack knew deep down in his heart that North had been right. Manny was their leader and acting out against him was nonsensical.

Even now, Jack and no idea how to start or where to begin to find Chaya. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree about four branches from the ground, surveying the expanse of the little village spread out across the land. He smiled faintly. When he had first become Jack Frost, the town had been so different from what it was now. There had been less houses, more space and very little to go around in terms of food and shelter. But he had been with them all the way through their growth and now the little town had become thriving in life. Although it was still on the smaller side compared to some of the places Jack had visited, he could not help feel at home here. This was where he had grown up, from the glimpses of memory he still held in his heart, this was were he belonged.

This was were he met Chaya for the first time, long before he knew she was to become a Guardian. He had seen her walking alone on the street with a large bag in her hands and the maturity in her face had intrigued him. From then on he had always kept on eye on her and soon realized that she lived quite close to where he had, merely a few blocks from the pond he'd fallen into. She was of the town as well. In another time and in another world, they might have been neighbours, living together as happy and perfect families. If only…

Family!

Jack snapped out of his thoughts.

Chaya's adoptive family.

Chaya was gone from them. Did they know where? Did they know how? Jack had never even thought about them. Chaya had come to them from Pitch.

That ring. She must have had that ring in her house. How? Confusion frustrated Jack and he scanned the buildings quickly. He had to find out. Chaya's family could not see him, but he could see them and they must still be looking for her. Maybe they knew something he didn't. Maybe they would have a clue. This was were he would start.

Briefly, as he flitted on the breeze of the early evening, Jack looked up on the faint moon, wondering if Manny approved. A soft glimmer shifted across the right side down, as if a cloud had passed over a small corner.

As if the moon had winked at him.

Jack smiled and picked up his speed.

* * *

It did not take Jack long to reach Chaya's house. He had visited her many times as he'd followed her from school.

Alighting on a branch in the front yard, Jack looked through the foggy window into what he imaged to be the living room. He could see fairly little and decided that he needed to be closer. Crawling closer to the window, Jack pressed his nose to the chilled surface, causing it to sparkle with frost. Irritated, Jack rubbed away the fog gently before peering more intently inside. Still, he could not see much in the darkened room.

There was a faint light flickering to his right, possibly a kitchen of sort, but nothing moved in the seemingly empty room. Jack frowned. Had they gone in search of Chaya? Did they know about Pitch and where he had taken her? It did not seem impossible, but Jack had a feeling they were here somewhere. Maybe asleep; it was getting dark.

Suddenly a movement to his right caught his attention. A figure moved into his line of sight and Jack squinted.

It looked like her older brother. What was his name… Stoke! He was standing almost directly in front of Jack now, a large glass in his hand. His eyes looked strangely dark in the already dark room, but Jack could not see clearly enough to tell. Stoke's shoulders were slumped and heavy. He looked tired. Jack tilted his head for a better view as he watched Stoke. The sturdy adolescent stood still, the glass in his right hand, staring through the darkness, looking at something. His facial expressions were blank.

Another movement to his left made Jack turn his head. It was the younger brother, Joey, peaking his head around the door to the bedroom, that much Jack knew. His face was blurred by the glass, but his movements seemed tentative. A faint voice reached Jack's ears and he just caught the words.

"Stoke?"

The older brother's head did not move. Staring still, he seemed to clench the glass in his hand tighter.

"Stoke?"

Stoke finally turned to look at Joey, his face cast into shadow so Jack could not see. Oh, if only he could get into the house. All he could do was rub away the gathering fog once more and tilt his head further to see clearly. Stoke's voice was heavy, deeper than Jack remembered.

"Go back to bed, Joey,"

Joey moved closer, but not close enough for Jack.

"But I miss Chaya…," Joey's voice choked and he seemed to cry. "I want her to come home," the pitch of his voice gave away his despair. He ran toward his older brother and clung to him. Stoke did not move, merely draping his free hand over his brother's back. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a drink of whatever he had. Swallowing, he continued to stare into the darkness.

"I know, but I can't find her, Joey. We're doing everything we can," the shadow around his face deepened. "I'm doing everything I can,"

Jack tried to follow his gaze. It must be the room next to their own. Their father's.

What was happening? Where was Chaya's adoptive father? Was he not looking for his adoptive daughter? Surely he would not give her up to Pitch without a second thought. Did he even know about Pitch? Jack longed to be able to ease Stoke and Joey's minds. If only he could help.

Could he?

Backing away from the window, Jack looked around him. The ground below him was hardened. Could he somehow leave a message for them in the dirt? Or better yet, a window… Alighting up on the breeze, Jack swept around the house, his mind buzzing on what he could say in a simple sentence. There was so much that needed to be explained, but that was impossible for Jack. If only he could show himself to them, but that would be even harder to explain.

He knew that Stoke shared the same room as Chaya and that his bed was closest to the window. He had to look at it sometime. Jack would leave his message there. Looking to his right and to his left, Jack racked his brain. Something, he needed something. Ice was not easy to use in leaving a message. Dirt, he needed some dirt.

Jack kicked at the dirt, trying to loosen the hardened soil to use it. A few stray stones flew up, but the earth was solid. Turning, Jack faced the tree. The tree he often used to sit in to watch Chaya read Joey stories.

Could he scratch something into the tree? But would Stoke see it? He was running out of options. He needed something.

Around the tree, the ground was a little bit softer and somewhat wet. This was it!

Gathering some of the mud in his hands, Jack approached the window. A brief image of Chaya standing in the cold, her arms wrapped around herself for warmth flooded through his mind and Jack's heart ached. He just wanted to know that she was safe with Pitch. He was her father after all. Would he hurt her as he did everyone else?

He shook his head. He had to do this. Then he would continue his search. He had to find her.

Fighting back simple tears of anguish, Jack splattered mud onto the window as thickly as he could, trying to ensure enough would stay on to make his message clear. It worked better than he expected and he breathed a sigh of relief when the word stood out against the bright pane on of the window. The moon shone behind him and lit up his simple message. Jack turned to the moon a smile of gratitude on his face. Why had he thought he could do this without Manny?

"I promise, I won't doubt you again," Jack breathed another sigh as the moon faded behind a dark cloud. The evening was closing in fully now and the darkness would soon be total. Jack had to get back to the North Pole. He knew he couldn't do this alone.

Just before he could catch the next breeze, a flash of light blazed through the night sky. It was so brilliant that the memory was burned into his eyes. Jack caught his breath as the sound of sizzling reached his ears. The streak arched above the moon at lightening speed before peaking and making a slow descend past him. For a moment Jack was stunned, caught up in the suddenness of the light. Then, he felt something inside him alight; something strange.

Hope.

The light of the moon sought him out and Jack heard the words of Manny ring through his head.

Go.

This was it. He didn't know how and he didn't know why and confusion filled him now more than ever, but he knew clear as day what he had to do. He had to follow that light. Without another thought, Jack took up his stick from the ground and followed the dying ends of the light.

The moon once more shone clearly on the window of Chaya's old home, causing Jack's simple words glow.

Chaya is safe.

* * *

 **Alright, this may be a little short, I don't know. But I promise I will update my other stories as soon as I can. I am actually in the process of starting two new stories, so they may be posted in a few months time. Cheers guys!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello all, I know it has been forever since I have updated any of my stories and I do apologize for that, my life is a little crazy right now. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait and I should have another one up in a month or so. I can no longer update as regularly, but I always will eventually. Please just be patient with me**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

After a long moment of silence, following Chaya's outburst, the King pounded down his spectre, leaned forward and laughed.

The laugh carried throughout the room and was caught up by his guards of death. Pitch could not believe it.

The King pointed his finger down at Chaya, laughter still roaring in his voice.

"You are Chaya's daughter!"

Chaya took a deep breath. She could not believe she had just spoken to the king in such a way. Even now, she hardly remembered what she had actually said. All she knew was that she felt much better, as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulder. All her emotion had been spent on anger and now the deathlike place did not seem as terrifying. She looked up at the King, her grandfather and smiled.

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else," This time she meant it.

The King slammed his spectre down several more times until he finally stopped laughing, smiled wide and spread his hands out to his granddaughter.

"You are welcome here, young Chaya, whenever you are in need, you will come to me,"

Chaya bowed her head. After everything she had just said to the King, respect for her grandfather flowed through her. Turning slightly, Chaya smiled back at her father, who was standing a few feet from her, a look pride covering his face.

He had changed.

Everything about him. When they had first met serval days ago, though it felt like years now, he had been full of greed, ready to conquer the world with her. But now, here he was, standing behind her, smiling with pride. She had seen sides of him that she never would have imagined for such a devilish figure, but he was her father and she would not trade him for anyone. Not now, not after everything he had done for her and everything she had done for him.

Pitch met her eyes, the golden orbs prompting.

"Your mother, Chaya," His voice was low, but Chaya caught the words. This was it, she would finally understand who her mother was and why it was her fate to be a guardian.

Chaya turned back to the King, who watched her, his head in his hand. The initial intimidation of the Shadow King had vanished and Chaya felt at ease with him now.

"Please, grandfather, can you tell me about my mother? I wish to know why I am the way I am. I know Pitch's my father, but I am told I look more like my mother,"

A misted look entered the King's eye and he leaned back in his throne, his chin in his hand.

"You do indeed. Everything about you is as your mother was. Ah, she was a spirited young women, not unlike yourself," The King's formality melted away as he looked back on the memories of his daughter. "Your eyes are just as your mother's were, as deep as topaz and holding all the secrets of this world. Your hair, black as darkness itself, was from Pitch and Chaya. Her hair was as long as the night itself. Your build as well, is much more your mother, you have every curve she possessed,"

Chaya found herself captivated by the description of her mother. The King smiled at her once again.

"If you wish to see your mother, you have only to look in the mirror,"

Chaya sniffed, a small tear forming in her eye. Everything about her mother was as she thought it was. But who was she? Wiping the moisture away, Chaya met her grandfather's eye.

"Was she as great as you, grandfather?"

A deep laugh echoed around them as the King chuckled, banging down his spectre once again.

"No, no my child. She was not the King, but she had her own power which she gained from her mother,"

Chaya leaned forward.

"What was it?"

The King stood suddenly. Chaya backed up as the true height of the Shadow King was revealed. He was enormous. Slowly, he descended from his throne, the dragon-dog slinking down every step to remain at his master's side until he finally reached Chaya, who shivered despite herself. Leaning down, the King looked deep into Chaya's eyes, the brightness of them almost burned Chaya's face.

"Your mother Chaya, had the gift of darkness,"

Chaya felt something buzz between her and her grandfather, some greater power that passed from the dark under lord to herself. A power that was as old as the earth itself. The weight of it weakened Chaya slightly and she bent before the King.

The Shadow King knelt further before his granddaughter, the words he spoke only to be heard by Chaya.

"The power of darkness is not only to be used for evil you see. Chaya, your mother possessed the power to take the darkness out of people and as her daughter, you also have this gift,"

Chaya looked up at her grandfather, her eyes wide with shock. This was the gift she was destined to share with the world? To take the darkness out of others? Could this really be true? If it was, did Manny know of this?

Suddenly, Chaya looked back at her father; he had taken a few steps back and was now standing straight as he waited. He seemed to understand that what was being spoken was not for his ears. He smiled softly at her and the sight calmed some of the internal confusion starting to swirl in her stomach. But questions about her mother were rising.

Looking back, the Shadow King saw the questions in Chaya's eyes and his bright eyes locked to hers.

"Ask on child,"

Chaya swallowed and she looked away, the light of his eyes burning her own.

"If my mother had this power to take the darkness out of people… why didn't she use it on Pitch?"

The Shadow King looked surprised as if he had not expected Chaya to question the relationship between her mother and Pitch Black. He glanced at the Nightmare King briefly before standing and looking down at Chaya, a serious expression crossing over his face.

"That I can not answer for you Chaya. Your mother is the only one who can give you the answer to this questions,"

Chaya bowed her head, a few tears falling from her cheeks. She looked up at her grandfather once more.

"But she is dead,"

The Shadow King raised an eyebrow.

"This is the land of the dead, your mother walks these halls with everyone else who passed from the land of the living. You can still see her,"

Chaya heard Pitch gasp behind her.

"You mean… she lives under your laws?" Pitch's voice was rough. The Shadow King raised his head to look at Pitch, his eyes growing darker for a moment and a great sadness crossed over his face.

"The Underworld was Chaya's home since the day she was born. She was not meant nor did I wish for her to live here permanently. Under my own laws, I cannot see her as she once was. Human diseases are deadly to those of her blood and not even my own power could save her after you took her Pitch. Why do you think I rejected your union?"

Pitch swallowed, bent suddenly with grief.

"I thought it was because of my past deeds,"

The Shadow King looked suddenly old, as if the strain of not being able to save his own daughter was causing him to age rapidly.

"Those were not favourable, but Chaya knew them before she confessed her love for you. I could not deny her the love of her life. I only wish you had taken better care of her, as you promised me you would,"

Pitch stumbled forward, the weight of his failed promises overcoming him.

Chaya stood frozen, turned to the side to watch her father, her mouth open; no words left her lips. Her father gripped his heart with his hand and bowed his head, grieving over again before the King.

"I never meant to lose her,"

The Shadow King nodded, his eyes dimming in sadness.

"Chaya has said as much,"

Chaya looked over to him; for the moment, she was not sure who he spoke of and she did not dare to ask. She was too afraid that her mother being here in this place, walking among the dead was too much to hope for. Turning her head to her father once again, her heart hurt for him. Pitch still loved her mother and the fact that she was still here and had been this whole time must have killed him. Slowly, Chaya walked over to her father, kneeling beside him as he shivered and quaked on the ground.

"Father?"

Pitch stopped shaking. A moment of silence passed before he raised his head to look at his daughter.

"Chaya, you must meet your mother. Your mother," His voice choked and he closed his eyes before continuing. "Would want to see you,"

Chaya's eyes were filing with tears again. Her heart was tearing seeing her father in such pain, but the hope of being able to see her mother for the first time was tantalizing. She looked back at the Shadow King, who stood as if waiting. Suddenly at a lose, Chaya wrapped her arms around Pitch and clung to him, hiding her head in his shoulder.

"Come with me, come with me to see her. You need this as much as I do, Father,"

Pitch shook his head, gasping out his words.

"I cannot, Chaya. The Underworld have laws that I must abide by. After someone dies, only one may see them in their death before they are shut off from everyone,"

Chaya shook her head.

"But she is immortal, isn't she?"

Pitch moved so as to sit down, pulling Chaya into his lap, cradling her head on his chest, some of his tears mingled with her own.

"Even the Shadow King's daughter must live under the laws of the underworld," Pitch's voice had softened and he seemed calmer now, as if he had accepted his fate. "All these years, I could have seen her, one last time… But, Chaya, now that you are with me again, you must see her. I built a live with her, but you have never met her. You have never seen her," Pitch held his daughter close to him, shaking once again.

Chaya held on to him, tears falling down her face. This wasn't fair! Her father deserved to see her mother just as she did. The Shadow King must be able to make an exception for his only daughter! Chaya pushed suddenly against her father, but he held her back firmly.

"No, Chaya. This is not a battle you can fight. The laws of the Underworld are set in stone. No one, not even the King, can change them. I do not expect you to understand, but you must believe me," Pitch took hold of Chaya's face and turned her chin so their eyes met. Tears fell from her own and Pitch yearned he could remove them forever. His own eyes were shining and he blinked the pain away. Chaya needs this more than he did.

"Go, see your mother. She will answer your questions,"

Chaya shook her head and Pitch gripped her chin, desperately trying not to let his daughter's pain tear him down. He held her gaze.

"You must!" His voice was a whisper. Chaya shook her head.

"I can't go without you," her voice was small and cracked, changing with her emotion. Pitch shook his head, looking deep into his daughters eye as he held her chin.

"I have had my time with Chaya. It is your turn now. I will see your mother again. When I die, I will come here. My spirit will find her, nothing will stop me. But for now, you must take this chance. You will not have it again until you too pass. And I do not want that for many years to come. You must do this. Do it for me, Chaya. Do it for me," Pitch leaned forward and kissed Chaya's head. His whole life had been turned upside down the moment she had come back to him. This plan to rule had become an after thought. He never knew this love for Chaya would take away his greatest desires so quickly. Everything he did was for her, she was all he had left of his Chaya. She was the reason he would be able to live without this chance of seeing his wife one last time before he died. His Chaya and his daughter, they meant the world to him. The world without his rule.

Chaya was searching his eyes, trying to sense if he really meant all he said. She could see he was being truthful, but the pain of the loss was all too real. She closed her eyes, squeezing them to hold in the tears. Pitch wrapped his arms around her and held tightly.

"Go, while you have this chance," With that, Pitch picked her and and stood in front of her, his hands gripping her shoulders. She was looking at the ground, so he took her chin once again.

"I will be here when you return. I promise,"

Chaya looked at him, fresh tears in her eyes.

"You won't leave me?"

Pitch shook his head.

"Not ever, my precious daughter. Not ever,"

Pitch embraced her one last time before turning her around and looking up at the Shadow King.

"Chaya will see her,"

The Shadow King stared at Pitch, his brilliant eyes shining once again.

"You have changed Pitch. The old you would have jumped at the chance to see her again, despite your daughter's wishes," The shock in his voice was written in his face.

Pitch bowed his head solemnly.

"Chaya deserves to see her mother more than I. I failed your daughter and now all I have to give her is her child. Chaya will want to see her more than me I think,"

The Shadow King did not respond and before anything else could be said, he beckoned Chaya forward with his staff.

Shivering softly, Chaya stepped away from Pitch, his hands falling limply by his sides after she had passed out of them. Tears still stained Chaya's face, but she felt ready and approached her grandfather with a seriousness that caused her to look older than she was.

She stopped a few feet from her grandfather and the king smiled at her.

"My daughter will be glad to see her only child,"

Chaya smiled back at him.

"I hope so,"

The King raised up his staff, his eyes never leaving Chaya.

"You will travel to the place your father buried Chaya many years ago, this is where she dwells. You will meet her above the earth, but no one will be able to see you until your time together is finished. When you wish to return here, you only have to ask, I will allow you to enter,"

The tip of his staff touched the top of Chaya's head and she felt a jolt pass through her. The soft blue light shone out of Chaya's eyes for a moment, signifying some of the Shadow King's power had passed to her. The staff was removed and Chaya took a deep breath. A tingling sensation left her feeling numb and she shook her head to see clearly once again. The Shadow King took a step back, a soft crossing over his face, smoothing all his seriousness.

"Give my regards to my daughter,"

Chaya nodded. She wondered briefly why he could not see his own daughter, but that was just another question she would ask her mother. A feeling of excitement filled her from head to toe. Since the moment she had found out she was adopted, she had wanted nothing more than to meet her real parents and now that she had Pitch by her side, she wished to meet her mother. From as long as she could remember, she had never had a mother, adopted or real, so the feelings of excitement were mixed with nervousness. She found herself shaking despite herself.

The Shadow King looked down at her.

"Are you ready?"

Chaya looked back once more at her father. He nodded, tears forming in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Chaya nodded and turned back to her grandfather.

"I'm ready,"

The King nodded and raised his spectre once again.

"Until you return, young Chaya,"

He thrummed the sceptre to the ground and instantly, Chaya felt herself leave reality. Her body lifted from the ground and everything around her became fuzzy and disorientated. It was much like her dream, but she had no control. She turned enough just to see a glimpse of her father before she was propelled up like a rocket. Through rock, earth and time. She could not see anything but blackness as she sped though the walls of the earth. The images came back to her slowly as the speed she had been progressing at decreased. She saw she was above Pitch's lair and above the earth once again. It felt wonderful to be free outside. At an even pace, she flew through the sky, over trees, houses, roads and people; even by the moon and stars. She was close to the earth and yet far from it. The speed she was traveling at would be deadly if it had all been real; she had a feeling though that she had left her true form, as if she had been freed from it.

After a moment, she felt herself slow down once more and start to descend. The darkness greeting her lower on the earth made it hard to distinguish anything and Chaya squinted as shapes came into view. She could tell that there were trees around. Dark, tall ones that reached high in the sky. The ground was covered in snow and as she closed in, she felt the chill enter her body and shivered. Reality came back all at once and she fell to the ground with just a foot to spare. Shivering vigorously from the cold, Chaya sat up quickly, rubbing her shoulders. The darkness around her was deep and she wondered if her grandfather's magic had worked. It seemed as if she was totally alone.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness slowly and by the time she saw what was before her, she was frozen through.

There was a tiny grave marker to her right. It had several strange looking marks on it, but nothing else; it looked to be crumbling apart, but it was a marker none the less.

This had to be it.

Suddenly, a warmth crawled through Chaya. A golden light grew around her and Chaya watched as it crawled up the trees closest to her and sparkle on the snow. Looking up, toward the source of the light, Chaya gasped.

The figure of a women stood before her, shrouded in light and shadow, the golden warmth flowed from her.

This was it, this was her mother.

A voice like liquid honey filled Chaya's heart and she felt tears prick her eyes.

"Hello Chaya,"

* * *

 **So yeah, I am finally bringing Chaya's mother in on this! I have to think about how I want her to be, but I have the plans for the next chapter or two; maybe even three. It's just a matter of writing them out now. So hopefully you enjoyed this one and please leave a review of what you're liking or not liking. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello, it has been so long since I have updated this story and I am sorry. I kind of lost inspiration for a while and I didn't know where I was going with it. Plus, I got really busy and didn't have time to write. But now I have some more time and hopefully, I can get this story back on track. Again, I am sorry for the long wait, but here is Chaya's meeting with her mother, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mother?" Chaya's voice broke.

The women drew closer, the warmth of her golden light enveloping Chaya in a radiance that left her speechless. Her mother's face appeared before her own. It was white, contrasted heavily by her dark black hair. Her eyes, so like her own, shone and Chaya was convinced that the golden light was coming from them. Was this part of her power? Was she taking darkness out of her right now? Would she be able to do that?

Chaya blinked slowly and the women smiled, settling to sit beside her in the snow, which suddenly did not feel so cold.

"Chaya… ," the women reached out a hand, stroking her daughter's cheek gently, her smile heavenly; her touch soothed Chaya's aching heart. She bowed her head and cried, her tears melting into the snow. The women before her pushed her hair away gently.

"My sweet, you've grown so much,"

Chaya squeezed her eyes shut, the warmth surrounding her only making her cry more. Her mother's arms surrounded her, pulling her into a warm, golden embrace. Chaya shuddered, crawling closer to her mother, yearning for her. The women held her close, playing softly with her hair.

"Don't cry, my child, all will be well,"

Chaya shivered and her tears subsided as her mother's love filled her heart. She looked up, through her own hair to her mother's face, which radiated the golden light, brightening up her face.

"It's just… I've… I've missed you,"

The women smiled, the movement only creating more light around them. Mother brought daughter closer and she soothed the young girl's tears, humming gently into her ear. Chaya, slowly, began to calm. Her emotional roller coaster had been one that seemed endless and crying had become normality for her. But, in the embrace of her long, sought-after mother, she finally began to feel whole again. She had her father, her real father and now she had her mother, if only for this short time. Gripping tighter to her mother, Chaya hoped that the time her grandfather had given her with her mother was not too short. This was her family and she loved them; for all these years she had no idea they had existed, but she could not imagine loving them any less than if she had.

Chaya kissed her daughter on her pitch black hair and smiled, a small tear escaping her own eyes. She had not seen her little girl since the fateful night of her birth, such was the way of the spirit world. The tiny baby had grown into a beautiful young woman and Chaya could not feel more proud. Pitch had kept his promise and Chaya was healthy, beaming and alive before her. She pulled back from her daughter, looking over her face, admiring her.

"I see Pitch kept you well,"

Chaya, who had been smiling, suddenly frowned, her eyes falling away. Her mother followed her movement, suddenly concerned.

"Chaya?"

Her daughter looked up again, her face serious.

"I haven't lived with Pitch,"

Her mother sat back, a frown on her face. The precious moment between them had been tampered with and Chaya spoke up again.

"I mean, I haven't lived with him up until now. I've lived with my own family, I grew up with them. Pitch brought me back to be with him. He waited until I was 16. I… I actually didn't know he existed until just a few days ago,"

A few days ago, Chaya would have been complaining, but now, with all that had happened between her and her father, she could no longer be angry with him. They had both made mistakes and he could've gone about his choices differently, but after the death of his wife, he had not been thinking straight. She could not complain anyway; she had had a good life with the Winters and they had raised her well. Her experience with a household and caring for her young adoptive brother had assisted in building her character and it had even taught her the values of right and wrong. If not for them, she may have lived with Pitch, growing up in his ways and learning his power. She may, even now, be at her father's side, ruling the world in darkness. If he had kept her, things may be very, very different. In actuality, there had been a deeper magic at play in his decision to give her up.

Possibly even Manny the Moon.

Chaya looked back up at her mother, who watched her intently.

"You mean, Pitch has not cared for you?"

Chaya shook her head, wanting to explain it all at once.

"No, he didn't, but he did care for me! Pitch gave me up to a kind, caring family. He… he didn't think he could protect me, he had just lost you!" Chaya could see that her mother was struggling to understand, but she persisted nonetheless. "He thought that I would have a better chance with a whole family. But he didn't leave me! He brought me back to him, just a few days ago. He brought me back to-,"

"To rule with him?"

Chaya stopped, her mother's voice was quiet. Understanding, frustration and anger were all rolled into one. She looked up at her, wishing her to accept her father's decision. Nodding, she bowed her head.

"Yes, that was why. But… mother, he's changed!"

Chaya shook her head before her daughter. Pitch had reverted back to his old ways, all the things he had said he would never do. To rule the world with his daughter? What had he been thinking? She looked down at her daughter, searching her eyes.

"Changed?" She echoed the word, almost unbelieving.

Chaya nodded her head vigorously. Taking her mothers hand, Chaya backed up from her to speak more freely, her eyes locked on her mothers.

Golden on golden.

"Yes! Yes, he has. That's why I'm here. He took me to your father, to see the Kind of the Underworld. He wanted me to know who you are. And when he was given the choice between seeing you himself and letting me see you, he let me come. He gave up the chance to see you one last time before died so that I could speak to you now. Please, mother, don't be angry with him! He made mistakes, but… but I think it was destined,"

Chaya looked down at her daughter, wonder in her eyes. She was not angry, she could not be. Pitch had been her only love and in his own, twisted way, he had kept his promise. It was not exactly as she would've wanted it, but she could not help but smile at her daughter. She was defending her father, pleading with her mother not to be angry at him.

"I am not angry at your father, child. How could I be? I only wish I had known. I have missed out on… everything in your life. It has been just as hard for me as it has been for you. I have missed you everyday Chaya, you and your father. You…. you are my family" Her voice shook and she reached out with her free hand to stroke Chaya's face, soaking in every second she had with her daughter.

Her daughter smiled, breathing easily once again as she bowed her head.

"I love you mother,"

Chaya smiled, even more, the golden light sparkling between them. She took her daughter in close once again for another embrace. Chaya wrapped her arms around her mother and the two sat silently, enjoying each others presence. After a time, Chaya leaned back, looking into her daughters topaz eyes, her own sparkling with curiosity.

"You said it was destined, your father's decision. What did you mean by that?"

Chaya took a deep breath, meeting her mother's gaze. This was it, this was why she had come. She needed answers and her mother was the only one who could give them. She set her mouth, a firm, decisive line.

"I am to be a guardian mother,"

Chaya blinked, not fully understanding the intensity of her daughter's voice.

"A guardian of what?"

Chaya frowned, she had expected her mother to know all these things. Maybe she had forgotten? Taking another breath, she tried again.

"Of the world, I suppose. I was called by Manny in the Moon to be a guardian along with Jack Frost and all the others,"

Chaya smiled at her daughter, still confused.

"You mean the figures of holidays and stories? You're to be one of them, Chaya?" Her voice had taken on a soft, proud tone and she smiled at her daughter. Chaya nodded, smiling back at her mother.

"The Man in the Moon called me to be one. That is why I wanted to speak with you. I…," She bowed her head momentarily, trying to think of the words. "I don't know what I can give to the world. I mean… Pitch… he doesn't have a gift he can share with the world's children," She was fumbling and she knew it. Frowning, she looked back up at her mother.

Chaya smiled down at her daughter, finally understanding what her daughter needed from her.

"Pitch has not passed down any kind of special gift and you wish to know what it is you can offer?" Chaya finished her daughters thought and she nodded, smiling up at her, sheepishly.

"I don't want to make people fear, as he does,"

"As he did. As you said, it seems like he has changed,"

Chaya nodded. Looking up at her mother, she waited expectantly. Chaya reached out her hand to her daughter, resting it on her head.

"You have my power, small one. I can sense it within you,"

Chaya nodded, becoming excited.

"The power take darkness out of people?"

Chaya nodded, smiling at her daughter's excitement.

"Yes, it was passed down to me from my mother and to her from her mother. It has been with us since the dawn of time. The power to take darkness out of others, to fill them with the happiness that was shrouded in their fear. That is what you can offer as a guardian. This Man in the Moon choice wisely,"

Chaya smiled, finally feeling fulfilled. She had been right, the power that Manny wanted her to share was from her mother. To take the fear away from people, to take their darkness. She could be a garden. She could save her father!

A sudden thought stopped her in her tracks. Her father? Her mother had had this power when she was with him, what had happened.

Chaya looked up at the women smiling before her.

"Mother? If you had this power all along, why did you not use it on Pitch? Why did you not take his fear away?"

Chaya's face darkened, a sudden sadness filling her eyes, making them dull. She leaned back from her daughter, shaking her head slowly.

"I cannot," Her voice had changed, becoming darker.

Chaya pressed on.

"Why not?" Her voice was wispy. Her mother shook her head again, looking up into the sky as she collected her thoughts.

"I cannot, Chaya and neither can you. It is the curse that comes with this power. All who yield it must suffer it,"

"A curse?" Chaya's voice echoed her mothers and she nodded.

"It was written back when our powers were first discovered. You cannot take the darkness away from those you love,"

Now it was Chaya's turn to lean back, confused.

"You mean… if I love someone, I cannot help them? I cannot take their darkness away?"

Could she not save her father?

Chaya shook her head, a small tear forming in her eye as she answered her daughter, looking back on her own memories.

"I found this out for myself. When I was first married to your father, I tried again and again, to take his darkness away. But… I couldn't," Her voice faltered and she looked away, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Chaya inched closer to her mother, longing to comfort her.

"Why.. why didn't he tell me? Why didn't your father tell me?"

Her mother looked back at her, her white face darkened and her golden eyes shrouded, the warm light around them had gone cold and Chaya shivered. Her mother took a deep breath before responding.

"It was not their story to tell, dear one,"

A sudden wind picked up around Chaya, tugging at her clothing, throwing her hair in her face. She looked up, watching as the trees whipped back and forth above her. Looking back at her mother, she noticed the sad smile on her face. The women smiled at her, the smile bringing back some of the golden light.

"Our time is up,"

Chaya felt her heart drop, the beats becoming quicker. She shook her head.

"What? No, I still have so much to ask you," She leaned closer, grasping at her mother's hands. "More to say, more to know,"

Chaya shook her head, another tear falling from her eyes. She took hold of her daughters hands and leaned forward to kiss her head.

"You will know when the time is right, small one,"

Chaya clung to her, her body shaking.

"But the power, how do I control it? How do I know? Mother!"

Her mother began to fade, her hands becoming cold and glass-like until they ceased to exist. Chaya reached for her face, panicked, but it was no longer there. Her mother had vanished, the golden light fading into silver once again. The moon shone above her, soaking up the warmth.

"Goodbye, my precious daughter. We will meet again," The voice was echoey, loud and far away, all in her mind. Chaya searched, reaching for nothingness.

"Mother! Come back!" Her voice rose to a pitch and she screamed. "Mother! Don't leave me! You can't!" She stood up, racing this way and that, looking for her mother. The trees were due and silent, not yielding any answer for her.

Her mother was gone.

The grave marker was still in its place, as black as ever. She knelt down beside it, tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"You can't leave me," Her voice faltered and the moon blinked out, leaving her in darkness. Chaya shivered, dropping her head to the stone as tears started to fall. Curling up, she lay beside her mother's gravestone, grasping at the snow, longing for her mother's embrace once again.

It had been too short, too short. Not enough time with the women who she had longed for the day since the day she was born. It had not been enough.

Chaya cried out, one last final cry before she curled up tighter and gave into the darkness and slept.

* * *

 **Alright, so now we have a better understanding of the family all together. The next chapter will be up in another week, maybe. I've wanted to get to this next part since I started the story, so I want to write it, but the ideas of the story have changed so much, so I might need some time. Thank you for reading though and hopefully, the long wait didn't deter you from the story**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey all, thank you for your patience with this story. I promise I have a plan for it's ending. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know how you like it!**

* * *

The light, which Jack had been following for the last hour, had disappeared in the trees and he was pretty sure he had lost it. He had thought that it had fallen, but once he had landed, he wasn't so sure. The trees were dark, crowding thickly around him and the snow was thick, but there was nothing else to be seen.

He stood on the ground, turning this way and that, his staff in his hand. Had he gone too far or not far enough? He looked up at the sky, searching for the light, but the sky was shrouded in the dark blue blanket of the night, speckled with sparkling stars. The moon was bright, shining down to surround him in a silver light. Squinting, Jack stared up at the moon, wondering if Manny had led him astray. Had he been meaning to take him somewhere else? It had felt so clear that Chaya was at the end of the light, but now he was lost.

Jack frowned, dropping his gaze as he continued walking through the snow. Chaya had to be here somewhere, he wasn't going to give up. Besides, he knew this place. This place was familiar to him. The ground may have been covered in snow and the trees darkened by the night, but Jack could never forget. The slopes, the patterns and clumps of trees. He even knew that there was a pond not far off.

This had been his home.

The little cabin he had grown up in had been here, standing up against every winter storm. His father, his mother and his siblings, they had all lived there with him. This was his home.

Had Manny been trying to show him the past? All the old emotions he had felt back when Manny had discovered him came back to him. Jack had wanted nothing more than to find out what had happened to him and to his family. Everything had depended on it and his duties as a guardian had been forgotten. Just as it had happened and was with Chaya. Jack had seen it coming and now… with all these old memories resurfacing, he realized he could not have stopped Chaya even if he had wanted to. She had been determined, not backing down to find out who she was and why she had been chosen. Manny had picked her for a purpose and she had to know what it was.

Didn't they all?

Jack still didn't know why she had been chosen. Yes, she was immortal and she would live forever. But what could she offer? Pitch was darkness, the Nightmare King, surely Manny would not want that advertised. So what was it? Chaya had been convinced it had something to do with her mother. But her mother was dead. How was she supposed to ask her?

Pitch would now. That was where Chaya was; with Pitch.

Jack picked up his pace. He had to find her! Manny had led him to here; he must have! She was here, he could feel it! The trees were crisscrossing his path and soon Jack took to the sky, looking down into the snowy valleys for whatever he could see. He didn't know why Manny had brought him to such a remote location, had Pitch taken her somewhere? As far as Jack knew, Pitch stuck to the underground, making his home in the darkness of the underworld. Why would he take his daughter up into the world? To Jack's old haunts no less?

The wind was picking up and Jack held up his staff to it, squinting his eyes against swirling snow. The chill of a deep winter was growing, but Jack pushed on. He had to find Chaya!

Presently, Jack came upon the pond. The pond he had fallen into, seen the moon and become Jack Frost. The pond of his birth. Jack shook his head, shaking away the memories. He passed over it, slowly, staring down at the sparkling sheet of ice, his own reflection sweeping over it. It looked so innocent, so friendly, but Jack knew better. He shook his head once again and pushed on. The snow was picking up, biting at his frozen skin. He was not cold, but he knew Chaya would be.

There! There!

Down, between the trees. There was a figure, a shape, strikingly dark against the white of the snow. Jack ducked down, alighting on the snow with a small flurry. He ran forward, skimming over the snow. As he got closer, he made out the shape of the small figure. It was definitely Chaya. She was laying on her side, her arms curled up around her head. In front of her was a tombstone. A dark, crumbling tombstone.

Her mothers. What had happened to her?

Jack knelt in the snow before Chaya, leaning over to catch a glimpse of her face; it was covered by her hair. Setting down his staff, Jack pushed Chaya's hair out of the way. Her face, although pale normally, was deathly white. Her unconscious body was shaking, the chill had not escaped her.

"Chaya, oh Chaya, what happened?"

Jack picked Chaya up in his arms, unwilling to admit that his own cold would only make her shivering worse. Pressing her close, Jack held Chaya to his chest, looking around in the snow in search of anything to indicate how and why Chaya was her. He couldn't see Pitch, nor could he see any hole in which he could have escaped. Had he left her here? Left her to die?

Jack shook his head. He didn't have to debate, Chaya was the only one who could tell him. And at the moment, she needed him more than he needed an explanation. Carefully, Jack picked her up in his arms, her head lulling over his arm. Her dark hair spilled down, nearly touching the snow. Chaya's white face shone in the light of the moon, sparkling of her face as if it was wet. Jack looked closer and realized Chaya's face was stained with tears.

Something had happened, something had changed. Jack turned his head this way and that, wondering what he could do. He couldn't fly with Chaya in his arms and she could not stay out in the cold much longer. Squinting his eyes, Jack looked into the swirling snow. This place… this spot, it was familiar to him. He had been here before and more importantly, he knew why. Stepping forward, Jack picked up his staff and walked forward. He was searching for something, something he knew.

Through the trees, past a small hill, he saw the familiar broken stump, the marker for a small trail he knew well. Gritting his teeth with determination, Jack hefted Chaya up into his arms, holding her head close to his heart. Steadily, he began to trudge through the snow, protecting Chaya from as much wind as he could. He knew that he was not keeping her warm, but if he could just make it to the pathway, there would be shelter not far beyond. Past the stump, down the twisted pathway, was a small shed-like cabin, too small to house any more than one person. It had stood there for years, all the time he had lived in these woods. No one had lived there, not permanently anyway. It had been build purely as a shelter. For a lonely traveller who needed a respite from a storm. Even before he had known about magic, Jack had wondered if some sort of mystical creature had built it. No storm had destroyed, no wind could move it and it had stood for centuries. The last time Jack had seen it was when he had become a Guardian. It had to be there!

Jack stumbled down the pathway, the narrow strip in the snow was hardly a path, but it wrapped around the trees and Jack could keep his footing easily without fear of tree roots. Chaya felt heavy and cold in his arms and Jack willed himself to go faster, past more and more familiar landmarks. A small berry bush, a thin tree with a hollow trunk at the bottom and the tiny pine tree struggling by its side. It was all the same and Jack looked ahead, relief flooding through him.

The cabin stood, as sturdy as ever.

A small light stood in the window, a sign of hope for the weary traveller. The cabin looked poorly constructed, with rotting boards and tilted window shutters, but it was all an illusion. It had stood the test of time and no amount of wind force would destroy it.

Jack picked up his pace and approached the cabin, thanking Manny for his cunningness. It was possible that the man in the moon had had a hand in this place's creation; Jack wouldn't doubt it. Swiftly, Jack unlocked the door with his free hand and burst into the cabin, an instant warmth hitting him in the face. The place, as it always was, filled him with a sense of welcome, as if it had waited for him. Jack shut the door behind him, making sure it was shut against the wind. Adjusting Chaya in his arms, Jack stepped into the tiny space and walked to the back, resting Chaya into the small bunk on the far wall. It was one of three pieces of furniture in the minuscule shack; a small chair and a crude table stood not far off from the bed. After he made sure Chaya was comfortable, even covering her with a thick red blanket laying on the bed, Jack pulled the chair toward the bed. He sat down, suddenly feeling very weary. Chaya was safe, for the moment and he could only wait for her to wake up to hear all that had happened. There was nothing else he could do. Taking a deep breath, Jack leaned back in the chair, resting his head on the wall behind him. He closed his eyes, the warmth of the familiar little cabin making him feel safe, protected and guarded against the world outside. Content, Jack fell asleep, not to stir until Chaya opened her eyes.

* * *

The first thing Chaya noticed when she finally came to was the warmth.

It was surprising, yet not unwelcome. The chill of winter had burrowed into her bones and she could not help but shiver. A soft, yellow light met her eyes as she opened them and she blinked, the brightness a little off-putting. Something fuzzy and red tipped the fringes of her vision. Chaya squinted and turned her head to the side. She was inside a small, wooden… shack? She could not quite place the name of the structure, but it was warm and well lit. Sitting up so as to rest on her elbows, Chaya took in the small size of the place; a badly made table off to the side and… and Jack Frost sitting in a chair in front of her! His eyes were closed and he was leaning back against the wall, appearing to be asleep. Chaya blinked again and sat up straight. A red wooden blanket fell off her shoulders and she shivered again.

"Jack?" Her teeth chattered gently.

The Guardian blinked his eyes, shifting in his chair so that his head fell to his the left. Opening his eyes fully, he met Chaya's gaze, a sudden recognition filling them. He jumped up, in a flurry of snowflakes, his pupils dilating in the light as he looked down at her.

"Chaya, you're awake!"

Chaya nodded, rubbing her forehead gently. She was… but when had she fallen asleep? The events of the past few days seemed fuzzy and Chaya squinted her eyes. What had happened? One moment, she had been with her new father in the Underworld and then she had been… ?

Out in the cold, at her mothers grave. Speaking to her mother.

Her mother!

Chaya jumped to her feet, suddenly frantic.

"Where am I?"

Jack approached her slowly, his hands up to his chest. He was aware of how fragile she was and chose to word his repose carefully.

"It's alright, you're safe. This cabin, it's been here for years and years. I know it's protected and you were cold, so I thought-,"

"But where am I? Where did you find me? How did I get here?"

Chaya knew she sounded desperate and frightened, but she couldn't help it. The last thing she remembered before everything had become dark and cold was her mother's soft embrace and her gentle voice telling her that she would see her again. Her mother had left her, in the cold, all alone.

Jack took another step forward. He remembered that his last encounter with Chaya had not ended well and he was cautious.

"You were outside, in the forest. I thought you were asleep, but I think the cold had something to do with it. I don't know how you got there or how long you were there. Manny sent me a falling star and lead me to you. I thought I had lost it, but I found you!" He sounded proud of himself. "I brought you back here, I think it's been an hour or so since I fell asleep. But you're safe, I promise. You're alright, aren't you?"

Chaya shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"I think so… but it's… fuzzy,"

Jack smiled sympathetically and held out a hand to her.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Chaya looked down at the offered hand. His fingers were slender and his skin shone like snow. He was holding it out to her. He wasn't lecturing, he wasn't arguing with her and he wasn't expecting her to understand anything. Jack was simply worried about her, wanting to help. Something not many had done for her in the last few days. The memories of her mother fading away from her flooded her mind and Chaya inhaled, sharply, a hitch in her voice.

"I don't know,"

Chaya squeezed her eyes shut, hid her face and burst into tears. Jack, letting his hand drop, reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her back. Forgetting herself, Chaya threw her arms around Jack and cried into his shoulder, clinging to him as hot tears spilled over her cheeks. Jack held her, not entirely sure what to do. He was not warm, so Chaya would move away soon enough, but for now, he did all he could. Gently, he lay a hand on Chaya's hair and let his chin rest on her head, rubbing her back with his other hand. They stood still for several moments. After a while, Chaya started to shiver and she pulled away. Jack let her go, dropping his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't keep you warm," His voice was apologetic and Chaya sniffed, taking a step away, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It's okay. I haven't been overly 'warm' to you either," Her voice was quiet.

Jack looked up, his eyes wary. He was not sure if the subject was still too raw, but he had to know.

"What happened to you?" His voice was hoarse.

Chaya bowed her head, taking a deep breath to steady herself before she looked up to meet Jack's gaze, her golden eyes wavering.

"I met my grandfather, Shadow King, Ruler of the Underworld," Her voice was measured as if the news was nothing surprising. But Jack took a step back, shock hitting him like an arrow.

"You're what?" Incredulous.

Chaya rolled her eyes, slightly irked. Having had time to process all the new revelations, she was frustrated as now she would have to explain. She unfolded her arms and waved them at him.

"King of the Underworld. The Shadow King. You must have heard of him,"

Jack nodded, swallowing loudly.

"Sure, The Shadow King, the King of Death… ,"

Chaya nodded as if it was obvious. She continued, her emotions seemingly forgotten as she explained what all had happened to Jack.

"It was his daughter who Pitch married. Princess of the Underworld. Her name," Chaya choked and brought her hadn't up to her mouth for a moment before continuing. "Her name was Chaya; Pitch named me after her when she died. She died giving birth to me. Pitch took me to see my grandfather so I could know her. I was allowed to see her one last time, the last time anyone living could see her,"

Chaya spoke as if the information was common knowledge, but Jack was confused, his eyebrow arching at her.

"You… Did you see her? Isn't she dead?"

Chaya glared at him, her eyes like shiny glass from the tears.

"Even in death, the Shadow King allows one visitation before a soul is cut off entirely. Pitch allowed me to go… instead of him," Chaya, again, held her hand to her mouth, visibly shaking. Jack melted slightly, laying off his questions and took a step forward. Before he could touch her, Chaya shook off her emotions and continued her story.

"My mother explained to me that I have power. A power she got from her mother and her mother from her mother. She explained it to me, I couldn't have learned it from anyone else. I couldn't have read it in a stupid book!"

Jack smiled sheepishly, standing up straight to rub the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Chaya,"

Chaya cut him off before he could say more.

"My mother was only given a set amount of time with me. My grandfather sent me to her from the Underworld. That wasn't a falling star you saw, that was me. He moved me by magic. Manny didn't call you,"

Jack frowned.

"Yes, he did. Maybe he didn't send the star, but he told me to follow it. He told me to follow you. You could've died without me!"

Chaya stared at him, not fully understanding.

"You could see the light from the Pole?"

Jack ducked his head, suddenly self-conscious.

"I wasn't at the Pole. I was… at your house,"

"My house?" Chaya sounded confused. Jack nodded, rubbing his neck again.

"Your house. I was looking for your brothers,"

Chaya's eyes widened and gasped. Stepping forward, she grasped at Jack's hands, leaning toward him. Her sudden intensity surprised Jack and he looked down into her hopeful, golden eyes.

"You saw Stoke and Joey? Are they okay? What about Da? Where was Da?"

Jack pulled his hands from hers and lifted them to his chest, staving her questions. She was so excited, the news of her adoptive family cheering her.

"I saw Stoke and Joey. Stoke has been looking for you Chaya, he's worried and so is Joey. I… I didn't see their father. I don't think… I mean… Stoke said it was just him looking, I didn't see your father. But Chaya, wait! That's all I saw, I could've been mistaken!"

Jack had changed his speech as he saw the light in Chaya's eyes die, the colour in her face drained. He reached for her hands again, which had slipped out of his own, desperate to bring the light back.

"They're looking for you Chaya, I know it! I left them a message. I left Stoke a message on his window. I let him know you were alright, that you were safe. He'll see it, I promise!"

Chaya's eyes were dull, her hands frozen before her. Jack's cold fingers wrapped around them. He pushed her back, gently, sitting her down once more on the bed. She didn't react as he sat beside her, leaning around to watch her face. Her mouth was open, her hands still out before her.

"My Da… wasn't looking for me?"

Jack cursed himself, why did he have to mention that? Stoke could've meant anything by that! Jack took her hands again.

"I don't know, Stoke only said he was looking. Maybe it was just for that day. I'm sure he is looking. He loves you, Chaya, you know that!"

Chaya nodded heavily, her face grey.

"Sure… ,"

Jack lay a hand on her shoulder, willing her to understand. She had been through so much in so little time. Her family had changed and her life had changed. She was immortal, she was powerful. She was to be a Guardian! It was a lot to take in; she was coping well with it all.

A new power. Chaya had learned her power!

Jack slipped off the bed, kneeling before her, his hands back on hers.

"Chaya, your power. You're mother told you your power. You can be a Guardian! You're going to be a Guardian!"

Chaya watched his face, her eyes slowly coming back to life. For a moment, she put aside her family problems. She smiled down at him, her face brightening from the gentle curve.

"Yes… I'm going to be a Guardian,"

"What was it, Chaya? What is the power?" Jack was eager, he was curious.

Chaya took his hands, suddenly coming alive again before him. She leaned down to him, excitement in her eyes. Jack smiled, he loved seeing her so happy, it was all he wanted for her.

"What is it, Chaya?"

Chaya smiled more.

"I can take the darkness away,"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Cheers**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey all, sorry for the cliffhanger. It was nothing exciting, I just needed to divide the chapter before it got too long. I have a better idea of where I want to take this story and I am writing a little slower as my life is getting busier. But I will have the next chapter up in a few days, latest next week. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Jack blinked, not expecting such a blunt answer.

"The darkness…? What darkness?"

Chaya smiled happily, her eyes sparkling, not at all deterred by his lack of enthusiasm.

"The darkness Jack! The darkness everywhere," She suddenly stood up, walked past him and turned back, spreading her arms out to the little room. Jack turned on his heel to watch, half expecting some miracle to occur. Chaya's eyes were full of light, the golden orbs once again on fire.

"I can take the darkness out of people. The fear, the worry, the hurt. Everything that causes people to harbour darkness. I can take it all away, Jack! That's why Manny called me to be a Guardian. He wanted to me help people, to take away their pain," Chaya covered her mouth with her hands, joyful tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. "I finally have my purpose,"

Everything in the last few days, everything she had come to know as the new normal. Her adoption, her new father and her new ancestry, it had all helped her in realizing her true path. For years, she had lived a simple life, never knowing that she was destined for so much more. The pressure to fulfil some role had weighed her down for days now. But that was over, she knew her purpose. She knew who she was supposed to be and why Manny had called her. The weight was lifted off her shoulders and she felt free.

Jack stood up, smiling softly as he turned to face her. Chaya shook her head as her tears overflowed and Jack held out his arms. She didn't hesitate this time as she ran into his embrace, laughing joyfully as Jack twirled her around. He laughed as well, sprinkling snowflakes down over them, happiness tingling in his fingers. He had never seen Chaya this joyful, not even with her adoptive family. She finally knew what she was meant to do and the thrill of it did not escape him.

Jack let her slid down his body to touch the floor, pulling away to stand at his arm's length. Chaya smile was dazzling and her eyes sparkled, her tears dried and she beamed with joy. Jack looked down at her, his eyes softening tenderly.

"Chaya… ," His voice was quiet.

Chaya's golden eyes turned to him, her smile fading into a neutral curve of her lips. Tilting her head, she looked into Jack's ice blue eyes, confused at gentleness in them.

"What is it, Jack?"

Jack leaned down to her, his gaze never leaving hers. His eyes were beginning to close when Chaya abruptly pulled away, her eyes widening.

"Father!" Her voice was shrill and Jack flinched.

"What about him?" He tried to keep hold of her arms, but she shook him off, stepping away as she started toward the door. Jack turned on his ankle, grabbing at her forearm. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on, where are you going?"

Chaya shook off his arm again, screwing up her nose at him.

"Pitch, I have to go back to him. He's still in the Underworld, he'll be waiting for me. I have to go back,"

Jack turned fully, his feet planted on the floor. Was she serious? Did she want to go back to that man? His eyes narrowed slightly.

"You can't go back," He had not meant for his voice to sound so commanding and he watched as Chaya turned on him fully, resting her hands on her hips, eyes glaring.

"Why not?" She sounded incredulous.

Jack shook his head, running his fingers through his frosted hair. He knew Pitch better than Chaya, even if he wasn't related. She didn't know who he really was, she couldn't know. He was not to be trusted.

"Pitch was defeated, two years ago. We thought he was dead, he tried to destroy the world's belief! He's the Nightmare King Chaya, you can't go back to him! Manny has called you to be a Guardian and that's where you belong. You can't go back to Pitch,"

Chaya stepped away from him, her eyes darkening again.

"He's my father Jack. I can't just leave him,"

Jack was insisted and his voice got louder.

"Pitch is evil Chaya! If he's back, then we have to defeat him. The last battle with him was devastating. He almost killed us!"

Chaya shook her head, her own frustration rising to the surface.

"That was two years ago! I'm his daughter and he loves me! He'd do anything to protect me! Does that sound evil to you? Pitch has changed!"

Jack scoffed, folding his arms over his chest in disbelief.

"Chaya, you can't know that for sure. You've only known him for a few days. I've met and fought with him! He's playing you! Pitch is trying to return to darkness. He hasn't changed!"

Chaya's nostrils flared and she squared her shoulders.

"You don't know that! He's learned from his defeat, I can tell!"

"You can't tell, you barely know him!"

"He's my father Jack!" Chaya was near screaming when Jack finally took a step back, taking a deep breath. His eyes were flaring, the blue sparkle in them deathly cold. He was not accustomed to being angry, but he knew he was right in this case. Pitch had never changed, not since the stone age. He would forever be the Nightmare King, the worlds Boogeyman. He breathed steadily out of his nose before he spoke again.

"He may be your father, Chaya. But he only has one motive in his life,"

Chaya's eyes closed, Jack's words washing over her with a wintery chill. That first day in the lair, her first glimpse of her father, in the darkness. He had wanted only one thing.

He wanted to rule with her. Rule the world in terror.

That was all he wanted. He had spelled the ring for her to wear, to turn her world upside down, so he could bring her back to him. He had been misleading and devious upon first meeting, convincing her that it was her destiny, that he was going to shape her into a masterpiece. In his eyes, she was going to spread darkness just as quickly and deadly as the Nightmare King himself. That was who he was, that was his purpose. The Boogeyman, the Shadow Man. He was evil, darkness itself, the devil!

At least… he had been.

When she had returned, come back to him using the same ring. When she had come, desperate for knowledge about her mother, Pitch had been a totally different person.

Distraught and defeated without her. Pitch had lost his daughter again after years of waiting for her to come back. Yes, the plan had been twisted, but deep down… he had only wanted her to come back to him. She was his only daughter and he loved her, she could feel it. He was a completely different man that second time and he had continued to surprise. Pitch had brought her down to meet her grandfather, to know her family, something that he did not gain from; he had been terrified face his wife's father. But he had done it for Chaya. He had cared for her, kept her safe in the midst of death itself. And most amazing of all, Pitch had given up seeing his wife one last time so that she could take his place. He had sacrificed his only wish for her because he loved her.

He had changed, that was clear.

Standing up straighter, Chaya faced Jack. The white-haired boy stood staring at her, his eyes searching her own. Chaya tilted her chin up.

"My father has changed. He does not need to be defeated,"

Jack did not flinch, his eyes merely widened and he took a small step back. Chaya could've told him of all her thoughts, of all Pitch had done, but she was too angry. Turning her back on Jack, Chaya approached the door. She was going to leave, her father needed her more than the Guardians did; if only for the moment. She had to explain it all to him, come clean before she could truly fulfil her purpose. Chaya's hand was on the shiny, brass door handle, ready to turn when Jack jumped back into action.

"Wait!"

Chaya turned her head, looking back to the winter spirit, her golden eyes glittering dangerously. Jack stepped forward, his guarded stance deflated. With his hands out before him, he approached Chaya and stood before her, hanging his head.

"I'm sorry Chaya," His voice was heavy, he had obviously been doing his own thinking. "I have not seen Pitch as you have and maybe I never will. But I must stay true to the way of the Guardian," He held his head up again and Chaya stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to take you back to the Guardians,"

Chaya turned around on the door, blocking the entrance.

"Why?"

Jack held his hands out before him, his eyes pleading.

"Please, Chaya. Just hear me out, alright?"

Chaya took a deep breath and relaxed, allowing her arms to fall to her side. Crossing her arms over her chest, Chaya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, shoot,"

Jack took a deep breath.

"For as long as I have been a Guardian, I have believed everything Manny has done. He is our leader and I haven't questioned him. He called you to be a Guardian and that means something. Maybe it isn't to defeat Pitch and maybe it is, I don't know. The only one who can tell you that is Manny. So please, if you came back to the Pole with me and talk to the other Guardians, explain all you've seen of Pitch and talk to Manny, we can figure out our next step. We can find out what Manny had in mind when he called you, what he wants you to do. What he wants all of us to do. You're part of a team now Chaya, so we all have to work together," Jack swallowed; he knew he had abandoned that very team to find her, but he hoped that she would listen to him nonetheless. Breathless, he continued. "If you come back to the Pole with me, we can discuss this with everyone else and decide what we can do,"

Chaya stared at him, her eyes unblinking. Jack took a deep breath, holding it as he waited for her to reply. The dark haired girl dropped her gaze for a moment, tapping her leg violently, as if in deep debate. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, she looked back up at him, her face resolved, but set in a small frown.

"Alright, I'll come back to the Pole. But," She held up her finger before Jack could react. "I will go back to Pitch. He's my father and I have to come clean to him. He deserves to know what's going to happen to his only daughter,"

Jack let out the breath, closing his eyes gratefully.

"Thank you,"

Chaya nodded, annoyed. A lengthy pause followed and Chaya looked to her side, suddenly uncomfortable.

"So… how are we going to get back?"

Jack opened his eyes, becoming his old self once more as he began to relax. Smiling mischievously, he bent his shoulders and pulled out a small crystal ball from his sweater pocket. Chaya's eyes widened as the ball grew in his hands, sparkling and rotating before her. Taking a step back, she leaned into the door.

"What is that?" She had never seen anything like it and even though she had seen some crazy magic as of late, this was still new to her.

Jack shrugged, smirking smartly and tossed the ball up into the air. It expanded, grew out like a bubble, the edges of it bordered with colourful, sparkling light. The inside was translucent as a mirror, swirling this way and that like a pond at the winds mercy. A portal, a hole between two places, something Chaya had only dreamed of. A watery image of the Russian Kings workshop came into view, the Pole.

Chaya stared at Jack.

"Where did you get this?" Her voice was breathless and her eyes reflected the shimmering light of the portal

Jack laughed, as someone in on a joke would. He shook his head, picking up his staff, preparing to leave.

"I always try to carry one when I'm not at the Pole, Santa has plenty lying around. He won't miss it,"

Chaya raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You stole it?"

Jack shrugged again, wiggling his eyebrows.

"They don't call me the spirit of fun for nothing,"

Chaya rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the door.

"No one calls you that,"

Jack waved her off, a sly smile on his lips as he beckoning her forward. Chaya swallowed, suddenly nervous as she stepped toward him. The portal continued to spin, never shrinking or growing as it waited. Jack held out his hand to her and Chaya took it, staring warily into the other side.

"Will it hurt?"

Jack smiled wickedly.

"You'll find out!" and with that, Jack yanked her through the portal, spiriting in the air on his staff. Chaya screamed, immersed in the portal all in an instant. Her body passed through the water like substance with no sensation and she stumbled through onto solid ground. Gasping for breath, Chaya let go of Jack's hand and spun around, her eyes narrowed.

"You jerk!

Jack winked at her playfully and she scowled in return. He took up the ball, which had shrunk once again and replaced it inside his sweater. He was glad that Chaya was smiling again. Jack hated their fights as they were both too stubborn to know when to stop. Fortunately, it only took a little magic and some laughter to clear up the hard feelings. If she was to be a Guardian, he could see them being very close friends in the years to come. Possibly beyond friendship, if Chaya felt like Jack did. Something about her… the curve of her hips and the mystery in her smile. Maybe it was because she was immortal, but Jack could not imagine anyone more perfect.

"Jack?"

Chaya's voice caused him to start, opening his eyes; he had not remembered closing them. Chaya was frowning, looking around at the workshop and Jack instantly became tense. Something was amiss

The place was dead, no one was around them. The two had come out just where Jack had wanted them, underneath the glowing globe that centred the workshop; all the lights of the worlds believing children sparkling in the gloom of the empty room.

Where in the world were the workers?

Jack turned around in a circle and then another, his instincts awakening within him. Something was not right. Chaya stepped closer to Jack, feeling frightened at the serious expression on his face.

"Jack, where are the Guardians?"

Before Jack could respond, a door across the room burst open and Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Santa stepped into the room. They were cautious, peeking in through the doorway before they stepped fully into the light. As soon as they saw Jack and Chaya, the four hurried toward them.

They looked anxious.

"Where in the blazes have you been, mate?" Bunny hopped up to Jack, his face in a snarl, clearly agitated.

Jack turned around to face them as the others caught up to Bunny, gathering quickly in a tight huddle around the winter spirit. Tooth, her fluorescent wings beating a million miles a minute, caught sight of Chaya and gasped.

"You're here!" She fluttered closer to her and Chaya backed up, wary of the attention. Tooth backed up, her hands over her mouth. "We thought you were with Pitch. On his side!" Tooth, who never got angry, certainly sounded like it, turning from Jack to Chaya and back again, her colourful eyes full of shadow. Jack turned back to Bunny and Santa, his instincts had proven correct.

"What's happened?"

Santa, his large arms folded over his barrel-like chest, was shaking his head sadly, just as upset as the rest of the Guardians.

"It was Pitch. He was here, in the Pole,"

Chaya's eyes widened and she stepped closer to the group, standing next to Jack as she held her fingers to her lips.

"He was here? Why? He was-,"

Santa pointed at her, his eyes darkening.

"He was looking for you. He didn't believe you were to be a Guardian, he didn't want to. He brought his nightmares with him,"

Jack's mouth fell open and Chaya gasped.

"But… but he wouldn't… everything was different. He was going to change!"

Bunny rolled his eyes, his blue fur shivering on his skinny body.

"Pitch doesn't change! He's the same as he's always been! Evil and conniving!"

Chaya opened her mouth to respond, her eyes wide with shock. Jack blocked her with an arm and spoke up louder.

"What happened? Where are your workers?"

Santa shook his head, his sadness returning.

"They're under a spell. Pitch has put them to sleep!"

"Darkness! He's put his darkness in them!" Tooth fluttered back to hover with the Guardians. Sandy bounced around them, his sandy figures moving over his head too quickly for anyone to read. Chaya covered her mouth, holding her face tightly as she digested the news.

Pitch had lied to her! Had this been his plan along? Had he been waiting to attack the Guardians while she was with her mother? Were his motives just as selfish as ever? Chaya closed her eyes, fighting back tears. Her father had been loving, caring, protecting. Had it all been as Jack said; a charade? She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it!

Pitch was returning to darkness!

Darkness… his nightmares, his evil magic. He was using it against the Guardians again, just as he had done so before. But now… she was here. Manny had called her. She could take the darkness away!

Was this why Manny had called her? To take the darkness away, to go against her father? The man she thought had loved her? Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had loved Pitch. He was her father and he had betrayed her… this was her destiny and he had cast his darkness over it.

Now she had to fight him, defeat him. Cast out his darkness. This was what she had been born to do.

Slowly, Chaya let her hands fall to her sides, her golden eyes hardening. The other Guardians looked at her, alerted by the serious expression on her face. Jack turned to look back at her, concerned at her look.

"Chaya?"

She lifted her head, setting her mouth in a straight line.

"Show me where they are,"

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for this chapter. Thank you all for reading and thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate the feedback! It means so much! Cheers guys!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello all, I'm sorry for the delay in getting this out. I wish I could write more, but I am trying. I have this chapter and another installment of Glade Life will be up in a few days, possibly tomorrow if I get around it. Thank you all for reading and for the reviews, I love reading them!**

* * *

Pitch blinked his eyes, the blinding white light of the Shadow King's magic burning into the back of his retinas. Chaya had been surrounded by the light, burning up into a star and shooting up through the stone, back to the surface of the earth. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his gaze off the roof, a hand over his heart.

His daughter was gone to see her mother. Pitch was alone.

In the one place his confidence did not thrive.

The throne room was silent, all eyes on the tail of the shining light. Slowly, with a shuddering of shifting weapons, the King's army zeroed their gaze onto Pitch, bristling before the Nightmare King. The crowd did not advance, staying behind their King, waiting on a breath for him to give a signal. It was only the fear of their ruler that held them back from ripping Pitch apart. Now that Chaya was gone, the protection she had provided him with seemed to melt away; Pitch felt very exposed. There was nothing standing between him and the father of his deceased wife now. Pitch's body began to feel cold, sweat beading on his forehead and down his neck. Foreboding filled him and he swallowed, taking a few steps back from the throne.

The King's bright, piercing eyes followed his movement, staring steadily at the dark man standing before him. The dragon dog at the King's side growled at Pitch. It's slavering jaws were bared and it trembled with anticipation, crouching as if to pounce.

Pitch swallowed, his eyes widening, guarded and on edge again. If only he had brought some of his nightmares.

After an eternity of silence, the Shadow King spoke to him.

"You will stay with Chaya?"

His voice was not accusing but demanded an answer. The question he asked was vague and open ended, but Pitch understood the meaning. The King asked if he was going to father Chaya, to be her family. Support her and care for her as her adoptive family had for so many years. He wanted to know if Pitch was finally going to step up and take on that responsibility. The Nightmare King's voice did not waver as he responded.

"Yes, of course," He knew his voice did not sound as confident as he felt, but he couldn't help feel but intimated. The grisly creatures behind the King shivered in their ranks, deathly silent as they waited; waited and watched. They snarled at Pitch, holding their weapons up menacingly as if they could not wait to run him through.

Such was the hatred of Pitch Black in the Underworld for taking away their only Princess.

Pitch gulped and looked back at the King, reiterating his words more firmly.

"I will not abandon her again,"

The King grunted softly, his eyes narrowing before he turned away, walking slowly back to his throne. The slinky dragon creature never left his side, dragging its huge claws across the stone. Half way up the stairs, the King turned, his robe shielding his body as he stared down at Pitch.

"You must meet her above the ground, take her home after she has spoken with her mother," His voice was so sure, so commanding in its softness. After he had spoken, the King continued up the steps, taking his place in the throne with a flourish of his robe, settling into his place with regal swiftness.

Pitch cocked his head, taking a small step forward, his shoulders rolling forward in question.

"Will she not return after the time is up?" His question was a fair one, he had never seen the King use such magic.

The King held his spectre in a relaxed manner, letting it lull at his side, almost slouching in his throne as he stared down at Pitch.

"She will not return to the Underworld from where I have sent her. Once my magic has ended, you must go to her,"

Pitch frowned. He had been under the impression that Chaya would return back to this very spot. He could not understand why it would not be so, but he dared not question the King's magic, as old as time itself. Instead, he cleared his throat and questioned further.

"Where am I to look?"

The King narrowed his eyes, the brightness dimming as he glared down at Pitch, clearing disapproving of the question.

"Do you not remember where Chaya lays in her death?"

Pitch stepped back, struck as if with a blade. His wife's grave? Hr gravestone…that was where the King had sent his daughter? Did her spirit still wander there? Deep in the woods, which she had loved so much. Pitch shuddered and dropped his head, hiding his darkened face.

The King leaned forward in his throne, twisting the knife he had imbedded into Pitch's heart.

"Surely you have not forgotten?"

Pitch shook his head firmly, looking back up with saddened eyes.

"No, of course not. I had not thought of that place in many years," His voice shook again and he faced the King, his body shaking.

The King tilted his spectre at Pitch, his eyes still narrowed.

"Where else, to see her mother, would I send her?"

Pitch swallowed again, unsure if the King wanted an answer. The magic was of a different era, it's rules and ways unfamiliar to Pitch. Something about the magic, the oldness, the heaviness of it; it made Pitch all the more aware of his immortal life. Even before his own reign of terror, the Shadow King controlled death and commanded its ways. The Underworld was timeless, never ending. And so it would be for all the world to come.

But Pitch still did not understand all its ways and all the ways the King ran his Kingdom. The dead walked in the Underworld, did they not? Pitch voiced his thoughts, curiosity sparking the words.

"Does not Chaya walk these halls? With the dead themselves?"

The King sat up, straight and terrible. Pitch instantly regretted his question, taking a step back, trembling as he feared consequences. The dragon dog took a menacing step down the steps, the length of its body spanning the distance easily. Underworlds army marched forward a step, the clatter of their weapons and armour echoing in Pitch's head. But the King halted them, holding out his arm as he snarled down at Pitch.

"I would not allow Chaya's only daughter to see these gruesome halls while she still breaths the air of the mortals. My daughter would not allow her to see such darkness,"

Pitch's favour in the King's eye was wavering, swaying back and forth as if in a strong wind. The Nightmare King took another step back, holding up his hands before him, his eyes glowing in the dimness of the throne room.

"I would not allow it either,"

The King curled his lip as if he tasted something horrid.

"Indeed, you would not,"

Pitch swallowed, his back bent as he hunched before the King. If he did not leave soon, there was no telling how long he could stand before the King with his life. His welcome had run out.

"I will find her, I will take her back with me,"

The King watched him, wordlessly as Pitch composed himself, standing straighter as he was allowed to speak.

"I will teach her to hone her power, to use it as Chaya would have wanted. I will not lead her astray. I promise you this,"

The King nodded, his face softening, if but a touch.

"Chaya will wield her power for good. She is of the Underworld and that bound can not be broken. Such will be your demise if you do her wrong Pitch,"

Pitch nodded, his fingers shaking.

"Let all you have said be true if I do. I will take care of her and she will come to no harm,"

The King nodded and held up his hand. A few of his men stepped forward and Pitch flinched. But the King's words eased his mind.

"Take him back, take him above. See to it that he has left our shores,"

The white, pasty goblin, followed closely by the dark grey, horned beast strode up to Pitch and beckoned him to follow with a wave of his tipped spear. Pitch walked a short distance behind as they marched out of the throne room. He looked back, meeting the King's gaze one last time. Pitch nodded to him, his gratitude unspoken. The Shadow King lifted his chin, a sign of acknowledgement and turned away. Pitch soon lost sight of the royal room as darkness drowned his senses and he followed his guides wordlessly into the caves leading back to the ship.

The same old, gristly boat keeper took him across the lake. The ride was quiet, only the rippling of the oar in the water could be heard as the keeper pushed his craft across the luminescent lake. Pitch huddled in the back, void of his daughter's warmth, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked into the water shining below him. As soon as the boat tipped onto dry land, Pitch was up and out of the boat, eager to be on his way and out of the Underworld. The troll watched him, his eyes boring into Pitch's back as the Nightmare King made his way up the shores. He did not look back as he passed through the doors, turning around to read the inscription one last time.

Only Death. Black lettering with a black message.

The door rumbled softly and began to close, shutting Pitch off from the home of his late wife. He stood still, taking deep, potent breathes. In his own lair once again, he began to feel his confidence returning, familiarity fighting away his fear. After he had stopped shivering, stopped conserving his air, Pitch stared at the closed doors before him, his thoughts muddled. He had not entered the Underworld since the death of his wife.

And he wondered now, as he often did in years to come if his welcome in the King's Underworld realm had been dissolved completely.

* * *

The forest was silent, all sounds of birdsong and creatures nestling had ceased. The deepness of winter had silenced their everyday goings on and Pitch felt as calm as he would in his own lair. Even the sound of his footfalls was muffled by the wet snow as he glided through the trees with practiced ease, his dark shadow tainting the purity of the white ground.

He knew the location of his wife's grave better than he knew the complicated patterns of his underground abyss. The day he had laid her there, that dark day was forever burned into his memory and no amount of tears could scrub it away. He had buried her underneath the trees, somewhere she had always loved. She had lived her life in the darkness and the sight of the sun and moon had always been a wonder to her. Chaya's eyes would come alive in the light of those heavenly beings and Pitch could not remember seeing anything more beautiful than the sight of his bride in the light of the moon. He never would have thought that the moon would watch over her in death.

Pitch bowed his head, walking slowly through the trees, his eyes closed, turning without a thought around trees, roots and bushes.

That dreaded night, it was bittersweet to him. His wife had died, but she had given him his only daughter. The tearing of his heart had been great that night, but love had quickly filled the gap. That tiny bundle in his arms, her new eyes blinking up at him. Her cries had brought air back to his lunges and he knew that he would be able to survive. He could live on, knowing that his daughter needed him, depended on him. The idea of his daughter being by his side, ruling with him, had kept him going. They would one day be the greatest power to be reckoned with, not even the Guardians could stop them!

But now… everything had changed.

Chaya was not who he had thought her to be. Her powers were from her mother; Pitch should have known. She did not have the power to spread his fear and darkness. Chaya was born with the power of the Underworld, to live as her mother did, to abhor fear and do all she could to prevent it; just as her mother had before her. Pitch's wife had never approved of the Nightmare King's way of life and she had done everything she could to change him. Her efforts were fruitless, but Pitch had decided that his love for the Shadow Princess was greater than his need to spread darkness and ultimately, it was he who had changed himself.

He had been so blind! Of course, Chaya could not rule with him! Her mother had passed down her power and her daughter was to follow in those footsteps. Pitch would have to let her go, let her choose her own path and do everything he could to support her.

He had to, the Shadow King did not make decrees lightly.

Pitch shook his head, clearing his thoughts and raised his head. Such thoughts would do him no good until he could find Chaya and talk to her. She had spoken to her mother and she no doubt had decisions to make. Decisions that he was determined to help her with, no matter what he thought to them.

The darkness had deepened and Pitch recognized the same slope of the earth and knew he was getting close. He stopped, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He had not been to Chaya's grave since he had buried her. He had kicked himself many times on the negligence to her memory, but he just had not been able to bear remembering all those old feelings. Even during his attack on the Guardians, he had not visited her, unable to waver during the revolt. After it had ended so horribly, he had considered returning, holding onto all the happy memories, but he had abandoned the idea. That was when he had remembered that Chaya would soon come back to him, his daughter was going to be returned to him.

A cold breeze passed over Pitch and he stopped, his eyes narrowing.

Snowflakes flew over his head, distinct and crisp. Pitch Black's lip curled, his instincts flaring to life.

Jack Frost. What was the winter spirit doing here?

Picking up his pace, Pitch alighted down the slopes, gliding and slinking in the shadows, determined to sneak up on Jack before the spirit detected him. As he became more keen, his senses directed on his task, Pitch realized that Jack was ahead, which meant he had to be over the next bend, behind the last few trees, by his wife's grave.

Chaya.

Anger flitted on the edges of Pitch's vision. The winter spirit had to be with Chaya, with his daughter! Pitch's shadow soiled the already shaded snow as he came up the slope, halting abruptly behind the trees. Stilling his breath, Pitch gripped the bark, it's frosted sting hardly noticeable to him. Cautiously, he peered around the trunk, keeping in the shadow.

Pitch's instincts had been correct. Jack Frost, the winter spirt of the Guardians, was kneeling in the snow, holding Chaya in his arms, pressing her face to his chest.

Despite Pitch's anger, confusion also fought for space in his mind. Questions began spiral through him as he stared at the little scene. What was Jack doing with his daughter? How did Jack know his daughter? If Jack knew of her, did the Guardians know of her? Were they trying to steal her away from him? Were they trying to make her a Guardian?

A sudden picture flooding moonlight filled his mind. The moon had taken Chaya away from him, that first day she had come to him. The moon had taken her away. The man in the moon called people to be Guardians; it had done so with Jack and all those before him. Had he been calling Chaya to be a Guardian?

Pitch stiffened, his head swirling as he looked on at his daughter and Jack, unable to move. Jack had pulled Chaya closer to him; he was trying to warm her. Pitch knew that he couldn't, he was the winter spirit, warmth did not run through his veins. Chaya must be so cold! Jack's eyes roved over the snow, in search of something. Pitch recoiled when Jack lifted his gaze to the tree and he backed away, suddenly feeling cold and frightened.

Had Chaya been called to be a Guardian? She had all the qualifications; she was immortal, she would live forever! She had her mother's power, the power to take darkness out of people. She could protect people… she could help them. She could be a Guardian.

It was all so clear now! How had Pitch not seen it? He stumbled down the slope, away from his daughter, all thoughts of returning to her gone. All he could see was the moonlight in his minds eye. How it had blinded him, crowded into his darkness despite his protests. It had taken his daughter without a second thought, taken her away.

To the Pole no doubt!

That was where all the Guardians gathered together. No doubt the man in the moon had called them, told them Chaya was coming. Gathered them together to greet her. Chaya, his daughter! The moon had taken his daughter away from him to be a Guardian!

Anger coursed through Pitch's veins and he began to stride, away from the grave, away from his daughter. Those Guardians were trying to steal his daughter away from him! His hands curled into fists, his eyes narrowing until the golden light was dimmed. His shadow lengthened, grew out behind him, covering the snow in darkness. A sudden rustle in the bushes caused Pitch to look to the right. A small nightmare was creeping out of the leaves, another on its tail. They fell into step behind their master. Another came out behind a tree to Pitch's left and yet another from a tree behind, forming a line, a thicket behind him.

They could sense their master's anger, sense that he was in need of them. Their number continued to grow, coming out of the ground as Pitch's anger called them from slumber. Soon, Pitch was lost in a sea of nightmares, the only light that of his golden eyes. He continued walking, his body bent forward, picking up speed as he revelled in his own army. He was no longer afraid, no longer hiding in the shadows.

Chaya was his daughter! The Guardians could not take her away!

* * *

 **Thank all again for reading and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello all, I'm sorry in the delay with writing this. I'm trying to finalize the ending to this story and I want to get it right. So thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I promise the story will be a happy ending! This is the last dark chapter**

* * *

Anger is a powerful emotion. Common sense is lost on those blinded by it's raging fire. Lives have been lost to the anger of others and nothing calms it faster than vengeance.

Or so it is thought by those tainted by anger.

Pitch was full of vengeance. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Damage for daughter. His mind was warped with anger, billowing about to cloud out all other thoughts. Pitch had never been accustomed to such fits of anger, but this was his Chaya. Those wretched Guardians were once again trying to take away all he had. They had destroyed his search for acceptance, for belief, but this was beyond repair. They were trying to steal his only daughter away from him!

His eyes were narrowed, golden light searing through the swirling snow before him. His body was rigid, every muscle contracted as he leaned into the bitter cold. Nothing could dampen the growing fire burning just below the surface of his skin. His nightmares were restless behind him, bucking and stumbling in their earnest as they followed their master. The snow did not affect them, swirling through their lucid bodies like the wind through the trees. Nothing could deter them as they were spurred on by their master's anger.

The North Pole was coming into sight and Pitch surged forward, kicking up snow before him, ignorant to the freezing winds. He could just make out the shape of the windows, the light behind them blinking in and out with the swirling snow. The place was so cozy, so full of hope, it made Pitch sick. His darkness, his fear, was crawling out before him, black sand snaking through the snow, like fingers grasping at the ground. It moved faster, picking up speed as if it too could sense Pitch's urgency. Soon it would be crawling up the walls of the Pole, stealing into that happy place and soiling it with deep, fearful darkness. Pitch wanted to steal every last ounce of hope in that place.

Something he should have done all those years ago when he first stood up against the Guardians.

He could have done it, he had been powerful enough. But that had not been part of his plan. He had wanted to taint the world with his fear, force them to remember him, but he had not wanted to return to his darkness. Not back to when he had first reigned over the world in the dark ages. He had merely wanted to be recognized again.

Everything was different now. Chaya had been taken from him once, but now she was being stolen from him a second time. Those Guardians were taking away his happiness and now he would turn it right back on them.

The black sand was spreading over the Pole now, covering the walls and windows, shutting out the light. Voices started to sound within the building, loud and frightened. Pitch smiled, revealing in the fear that he was causing. He and his nightmares were coming up upon the Pole and he slowed his progression just enough to throw out his arms before him. His dark army surged out ahead of him, disappearing through the walls into the workshop, neighing and growling loudly. The voices within the Pole grew louder, panic and fear flowing back to Pitch in waves and he breathed it in, his mind swirling with revenge. If the Guardians wanted to take his daughter from him, there was no way they could without a fight.

A single voice, louder than the others sounded out.

"Pitch Black!"

It was the Russian King, Santa Claus, calling out for the Nightmare King. Pitch smiled, his lips curling at the corners.

Finally, justice was near.

Laughing, his voice grating and echoing off the walls, Pitch moved through the walls himself, out of the swirling snow and into the workshop.

Chaos was in full force. The Russian King's workers, the little tinkling elves and the large, furry giants, were hemmed in. The nightmares had backed them up into corners, behind benches, under benches and up onto benches. The dark phantoms stood still, bristling, growling at any unauthorized movement. The tiny elves were shaking, holding each other and squeezing their eyes shut. Their fear only riled the nightmares up even more.

The Guardians, every single one of them, minus Jack and Chaya, were standing on the platform below the globe, surrounded by a thicket of nightmares. They were defenceless, having been caught off guard, having no way to fight back. They were not afraid, but it did not stop the nightmares from inching closer, tightening the circle.

Pitch had the power and he knew it.

Briefly, for an instant, the Shadow King's voice rang in his head.

"Such will be your demise if you do her wrong, Pitch,"

Pitch clenched his hands into fists, willing the voice to cease. He would never do his daughter wrong again. Shaking himself, Pitch circled the globe and alighted gently on the empty workshop floor, nightmares on all sides of him, bristling to his attention. With a wicked smile, Pitch bowed to the figures on the globe platform.

"Guardians! I have returned! Defeated and back from the dead!" His voice was full of false pleasantry

The Easter Bunny moved forward threateningly, only to be stopped by two nightmares, flaring their nostrils at him.

"You should have stayed dead!" Bunny shook his boomerang at the dark man, his eyes narrowed angrily.

The Nightmare King bowed to him, mockingly regal.

"Ah, but we all came back!" He looked back up at Sandy, his smile menacing.

The sparkling spirit glared at him, his sandy features tensed and his mouth set in a frown. The black sand, Pitch's own little handiwork, was swirling around the workshop floor, rustling like snake scales over the dry ground. The light in the Pole was dimming, the blackness swallowing it up. Sandy had his own sand swirling around in his hands but was powerless to use it with the nightmares choking up his space. He merely continued to glare at Pitch, his shining eyes full of disgust.

The Russian King pointed one of his swords at Pitch, gaining the Nightmare King's attention once again.

"Call off your nightmares! You have no quarrel with us!"

Pitch laughed again, his voice reiterating over the sandy floors.

"Still as demanding as ever. Do you not see that I have the upper hand?" His voice darkened for a moment. "Do you not see that you are in the wrong?"

Tooth fluttered above the nightmares, wary to move less she be overtaken. The nightmares stood below her, ready to tear at her wings with any false move. They were so close that their sandy bodies were buffeted about by the wind worked up by her translucent wings, humming distantly as she stared at Pitch in shock and horror.

"Why are you doing this?!" She sounded so innocent as if she couldn't fathom his reasonings.

Pitch's eyes narrowed and he held up his right hand, flicking his fingers together loudly. In an instant, all the nightmares froze, breathing heavily and shivering with anticipation. The light was almost gone, a twilight shadow illuminating up the space between Pitch and the Guardians; the Russian King's helpers had been cast into total darkness.

There silence, except the rustling of the sand.

Pitch dropped his hand and pointed at the Guardians.

"Can you not guess? Can you not begin to understand?"

The Guardians stared at him. Santa Claus had his sword poised, the Bunny had his boomerang at the ready. Sandy's hands were still full of sand and he positioned himself to throw. Tooth remained still, her iridescent wings fluttering quietly.

But no one spoke.

Pitch took a few steps forward, his footfalls echoing off the floor.

"I have come to take my daughter back," His voice was hushed.

More silence.

Santa relaxed for a moment, his face contorted in confusion. Bunny did not flinch, but his eyes narrowed further.

"Your daughter? Chaya?"

Pitch curled his lip. They knew her name! He took another step forward.

"You've taken her from me twice! No more! Chaya is mine!" Pitch's voice rose with each statement and the nightmares began to tremble, eager to be on with it, sensing their master's anger returning.

Bunny raised his voice as well.

"Chaya isn't here!"

"I know where she is! With your reckless winter spirit, Jack Frost! But she is my daughter! I will not allow you to make her into one of you! She will not be a Guardian!"

Santa raised his sword again.

"Manny has called Chaya to be a Guardian, you can not stop this Pitch!"

Pitch leaned forward, baring his teeth now.

"You can not stop me from protecting my daughter! Chaya will not be your Guardian, you cannot force her!" Pitch's voice rose again, a hint of despair heightening the pitch.

Santa took a step forward. The nightmares tensed but remained still. His expression changed, briefly, his features softened.

"We do not force Chaya to be a Guardian. Manny has chosen her. Chaya wants to be a Guardian,"

Pitch dashed the air before him with his arm.

"Lies! Chaya came to me! She came back to me!" His voice was becoming angry, his eyes flaring. "She wants nothing to do with you!"

Tooth fluttered back and then forward, a touch closer than she had been before. The nightmares watched her but did not react.

"Jack told us she went to you to find out about her mother,"

Pitch flinched, so quickly that it was almost unnoticeable; almost. He took a step back and composed himself.

"Chaya wanted to know her powers," Pitch felt as if he was betraying his daughter by revealing such information. But if it would prove them wrong, it would have to do. He grit his teeth and continued. "Chaya wanted to know her heritage. She has a family, she does not need you!"

Tooth tilted her head, her eyes wide and wondering.

"She wanted to know what powers she had, what she had to offer the world as a Guardian," Her voice was quiet.

The mood had shifted in the workshop. The light was fading slowly, but Pitch's anger had dissipated. He felt suddenly heavy as if a huge weight had come to rest on his shoulders. The nightmares sensed the change in Pitch and became unsettled around the workshop, uneasiness dulling their anticipation.

Pitch gasped as if he had been holding his breath and he backed up a step, holding his chest as he stared at the floor.

Chaya had wanted… wanted to know her power. She had never told him why. Through the shock of meeting her grandfather, the terror of the Underworld and the bittersweet moments with her mother, there had been no time for Pitch to wonder why Chaya has such an intense desire. Halfway through, he had stopped caring, only elated that his daughter had come back to him, to see her family and meet her mother. Nothing had seemed out of place.

But.. now… Chaya had come back left the Pole. She had come to find him, to learn about her mother. To know her power… to be a Guardian?

That was not possible.

He looked back up at the Guardians. They stood calmly before him, no more tension and no more fear. They were no longer threatened by him.

"You lie," His voice was raspy and he nearly spat, his breathing ragged. "You do not tell the truth. Chaya does not want to be a Guardian,"

"Why wouldn't she?"

Tooth's gentle question set off a chain reaction deep within Pitch's body. He stood straighter, his bent over form flattening as he shot up like an arrow. His mouth curled, uncurled and curled again, his teeth flashing in the little light that remained. His fingers twitched and he took a step forward.

"Because she is Chaya Black! She was born into his world in darkness and in the darkness she will remain. Chaya will not live in your world of light! She will use her mother's powers as her grandfather sees fit and I will not let you touch her!"

His voice rose in intensity and volume and he seemed to rise above the floor, the black sand thickening under his feet. He flicked his fingers and the nightmares tensed once again, stepping closer to the Guardians. Some of Santa's workers screamed in the darkness behind Pitch. Santa stiffened and glared down at Pitch.

"Call off your nightmares! You cannot stop this!"

Pitch smiled, the corners of his lips curling upward evilly.

"I will stop it," His voice was deathly silent in the crackling of the moving sand. The light was almost nonexistent and the Guardians squinted ahead at the dark figure as he raised his hands up above his head.

"There will be no new Guardian!"

He dropped his arms, a sudden rushing of sand filling the air. Fear once again leapt up in the hearts of the elves and the sasquatches. The nightmares bucked and charged, pouring over the North Pole workers, covering them in darkness. The Guardians leapt forward, knocking nightmares out of the way as they ran at Pitch.

But he was gone. His last words echoing around them as the sand began whistling up into the air, swirling into a tornado. All that could be heard was the neighing of the nightmares and the screaming of the sand.

Almost as soon as it picked up, the sand dropped to the floor. It settled for just a moment, then began to seep into the ground, disappearing before them. The light began to return and the nightmares were gathering together, galloping up the walls and to the ceiling. They too disappeared back out into the snow as if they had never been.

Pitch was gone and his nightmares were nowhere to be seen.

The sudden light was startlingly bright for an instant and the Guardians squinted out from where they stood.

Santa's workers were spread out across the floor, their bodies prone.

They almost looked dead.

* * *

Pitch stumbled, fell and rolled into his lair. His nightmares flowed down the walls, disappearing into the rock, vanishing from sight. The lair was quiet now and Pitch lay in the middle of a large cave. Darkness surrounded him and he shook, his body shivering uncontrollably.

His eyes were wet, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Chaya had tricked him! His daughter had betrayed him, deceived him into bringing her to meet her mother. But for what?

So that she could become a Guardian!

Pitch sat up, running his fingers through his hair, shaking his head until the tears flew off his face.

Chaya had lied to him.

Just as the world had lied to her. Chaya had grown up believing lies. Believing she was a member of a normal family. Never guessing that her real father was an immortal spirit, never knowing her real mother was a deceased shadow princess. Never knowing that she was of royal blood from the Underworld.

Chaya had been lied to again and again, by many different people. Pitch had lied to her, betrayed her and deceived her. She had learned from her father. The dark humour in this thought did not escape Pitch and he laughed bitterly, standing up in the darkness of his lair.

"She is her father's daughter," He shook his head again. He had not cried since the death of his wife. It seemed fitting that his second time was at the death of his line. Chaya would not follow him in darkness now. She was going to use her powers for the good of the world, serving the light. She was to be a Guardian. The Man in the Moon had called her to be one.

Pitch could not stop it.

And if he were to survive - The Shadow King's threat was never far from his mind - he would have to support Chaya. This was her life and he had to be a part of it.

He clenched his fists, growling at the ground before him.

But he did not have to like it.

* * *

 **Okay, thank you for all those sticking with this story and thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will have the next one up in a week or so, depending on how busy I am. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Alright, sorry this is so late. I couldn't get the flow of this chapter. But I think I got it now. I'm excited to hear your thoughts. Thank you for all those who are reading and I hope you are enjoying the story. And thank you for those who are reviewing, I honestly love reading your comments and your support is important to me. Thank you so much!**

 **PS: So sorry that I posted the wrong chapter for the wrong story. It was late when I updated and I must have missed it. Thank you readers for letting me know! Special thank you to Jacqueline4602!**

* * *

"So… what exactly are you trying to do there?"

Chaya, seated on the floor in the back of Santa's workshop, closed her eyes, trying not to let frustration wash over her. This was the fourth time the Easter Bunny has asked her a question with similar intentions. He, along with the other Guardians, were growing impatient with her lack of progress, that much was clear.

But what was she to do?

Rolling her head back on her neck in a stretch, she didn't even look at the Easter spirit as she answered him.

"I didn't know ten minutes ago, I don't know now and I'm not sure I'll know when you ask me again," Her voice dripped with irritation and the blue-furred bunny bristled behind her.

"Well we don't have all day, now do we?"

"Bunny, let Chaya alone," Santa's normally jolly voice was noticeably strained. It had been some time now since Chaya and Jack had arrived back at the Pole. Chaya had insisted she could help his workers, use her powers to take Pitch's darkness out of them. The news had been received with great excitement. Chaya had found her powers and she could help!

But now… it had been nearly an hour and Chaya had not done anything. She had tried, everything she could think of. But nothing seemed to change; the Russian King's workers were still paralyzed on the floor, under the darkness of the Pitch Black.

The Guardians were beginning to doubt.

Bunny rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as he walked away from Chaya, folding his arms over his skinny barrel chest. Tooth and Sandy stood not far off, the fluttering fairy was wringing her hands nervously while Sandy looked from Chaya to Santa and back again, his sandy face full of concern.

Jack stood on the other side of Chaya, with Santa beside him. The winter spirit watched Bunny walk away with narrowed eyes. He was beginning to grow tired of his pestering the black haired girl on the floor. Glancing down at Chaya, his face softened. She was struggling, the pressure of performance weighing heavily on her shoulders. She had been so sure she would be able to do it, use her powers to take the darkness away.

Jack took a few steps closer and knelt beside her. Chaya's eyes were still closed and she seemed to be concentrating very hard. Her nose was screwed up and her hands were pressed against the floor as if whatever she was doing would travel through the ground to the workers spread out before her in the dimly light back room of Santa's workshop. Smiling softly, sympathetically, Jack lay his hand on Chaya's shoulder.

"Do you need anything Chaya?"

Chaya's eyes opened with a heavy sigh. Rubbing her face with her hands, she looked down at the little elf in front of her. The poor creature lay in front of her, black sand swirling over his head. He seemed to be asleep, twitching as the black sand morphed into frightening, distinguishable shapes.

She had wanted to help, to use her powers as a Guardian. To do good and fix this problem her father had caused.

But…

Chaya turned to Jack, her golden eyes full of sadness.

"I don't know," She turned away slowly and lay her head in her hands.

It never occurred to Chaya that she would have trouble using her powers. She had never thought to ask her mother how it worked. It was her power, wasn't it? Shouldn't it just come naturally to her?

She had tried everything! Imagining the darkness away, trying to the pull the darkness out, blowing at the sand in the air, laying hands on the workers and trying to wake them. Nothing had worked!

What was the trick? There had to be a trick! Something she was missing!

Chaya lifted her head and heaved another sigh. She was doing her best to focus, to channel all her thoughts to the task at hand. But there was something clouding her mind, slowly taking over every corner.

Pitch Black… her father.

Chaya put her hands to her temples. This was his fault! Her father had caused this! In the back of her mind, in the emptiness, Chaya knew she was useless to the workers in this state.

Jack's hand squeezed her shoulder gently, gaining her attention. She turned to him again. His icy eyes were on her, unblinking.

"Chaya, are you alright?"

Chaya closed her eyes. Trying to think, trying not to think. Thoughts of her father, his words to her, his actions in the Underworld compared to his actions now. What had changed him so much?

She knew the answer to that.

He had found out. He knew that she was going to become a Guardian. After all the bonding they had done, how much closer they were, this must have felt like a betrayal. Pitch had found out that his only daughter was going to become the very thing that he despised. So he had retaliated, the only thing he knew to do when he was hurt.

And yes, he was hurting. Chaya had hurt him.

But he had hurt her too. There had been so much hurt over the last few days that knowing she was going to become a Guardian had replenished her, been something for her to grasp at, hold and understand.

The hand on her shoulder pulled her back, the wintery chill of Jack's skin shocking her into clarity.

"Chaya? What's wrong?" His raspy voice filled Chaya's ears and she whimpered, unexpectedly.

"Everything Jack. Everything is wrong. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to fix this," Turning her head, she looked up into his icy blue eyes. "I don't know how to use my powers,"

Jack frowned and looked out across the room. The black sand spiralled relentlessly. Snaking, pouring, curling, circling over the workers, making shapes, unknown and known; all terrifying. The blackness of a nightmare. Pitch's power, his sand had become more powerful since he had risen up against the Guardians two years ago.

Looking back at Chaya, Jack turned her around to face him, resting his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"You can do this Chaya, I know you can. This is your power. Manny called you and he doesn't make mistakes. He knew that this was what you were made to do! You can do it!"

Chaya looked into his eyes, too afraid to look away. She wanted so desperately to believe him, to believe that she could do this. But how? How was she to use her powers? She had no instruction, no guidebook to know what she was supposed to do. The Guardians were standing around her, watching her, depending on her. Santa stood like a sentinel, his swords at his side and his face set. These were his workers on the ground, this was his holiday in jeopardy. The Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and Sandy were huddled together, watching her. The pressure of their stares was overwhelming and Chaya could feel it drowning her.

"Hey, hey, look at me,"

Jack pulled at Chaya's chin as she looked back at him.

"This is your power, Chaya. I know you've never used it, but it's yours! No one can do it better,"

"But… everyone is depending on me," She started to look at the Guardians, but Jack held her chin firm.

"Don't look at them. Look at me. I believe in you Chaya,"

Chaya shook her head and pushed his hand off her chin.

"It's not that easy Jack! This power isn't unique to me! You're the only one in the world who can be called the winter spirit, but I'm not that special! This is a power that has been passed down from generation to generation. It's a familial power! It's been crafted and honed over the years! I don't know how to use it!"

Jack watched her face, his eyes following her every movement. He leaned forward, closer to Chaya.

"You're overthinking it, Chaya. Stop thinking-,"

"I can't stop thinking!" Chaya screamed, her voice startling the other Guardians. They listened as she continued, growing more and more desperate.

"I can't stop thinking Jack! This is too much! Pitch is my father and this is his darkness! This is a darkness I've never seen. I haven't taken the darkness away from anyone, I don't know how! I've never had to, I didn't know I was immortal until just a few days ago. My mother knew she had these powers since the day she was born. Her mother taught her how to use them. She knew how to use them! I don't! I don't have a mother to teach me!" Chaya's voice hitched and she ducked her head, taking a deep breath before continuing. "This is too much Jack. I don't know how to do this, I never have,"

Jack gripped her shoulders, knowing that he could do nothing to comfort her. He took a deep breath and turned to Santa.

"I think Chaya should take a break,"

Santa opened his mouth to speak, but Bunny beat him to it.

"We still have a problem here! We can't just 'take a break'!"

Jack glared at him.

"I know that! But we can't force Chaya anymore. She needs to relax, clear her mind and focus. This is too much pressure! So back off!"

Bunny glared back, looking to retaliate. Santa spoke before he got the chance.

"Jack is right, Bunny. Chaya must know her power before she can use it," Santa stepped forward to stand close to Jack and Chaya. Chaya looked up at him, her eyes dull. He smiled gently at her.

"I am sorry we have put this on you Chaya. You are a new Guardian,"

Chaya shook her head.

"I thought I could do it. I'm sorry I failed you,"

Santa shook his head, his next words firm.

"You have failed no one. We all have been new to our powers. It was not right of us to expect so much. Take a break, rest your mind," He bowed to her and stepped back without another word. Beckoning to the other Guardians, the Russian King made his way to the door. Hesitantly, the others filed out of the room after him, leaving Jack and Chaya alone in the foreboding hall. Jack helped Chaya, holding onto her elbow as she turned around in the room.

Oppressive darkness filled the room, so heavy it could suffocate you. The blackness of the sand made the space eerie, lonely.

She was glad to be out of there.

* * *

Chaya lay on the small mattress, wrinkled white sheets reaching over the corners, soft under her fingers. The subtle, cool blue darkness of the room was a comfort, as was the thick silence of being alone.

She was back in the room the Guardians had given her when she had first arrived at the Pole. Jack had brought her there to rest while he got her something to eat.

Food, what a trivial thing now.

She had hardly thought of food these last few days. The need to nourish herself had been the last thing on her mind. But Jack had insisted on it, explaining that it would give her a chance to think of something small, just one task to be done before a larger, much more important one was carried out. It made sense, kind of. Chaya had not minded the idea of coming down to earth enough to have a small meal through all this craziness.

She just wished she could bring her mind with her.

Her brain was awake, running over thoughts and analyzing feelings. Her conflicted emotions on her father, her frustration for not understanding her own power and the overwhelming sense of useless was still threatening to drown her. But she decided that there was nothing she could do at that moment. It was like Jack said, do something small and work your way up. Chaya only hoped it would work.

A small squeak and a flood of soft white light alerted Chaya to Jack's reappearance and she turned her head, golden eyes dull as she watched him walk in. He carried a small bowl in his hands; he quickly closed the door behind him, noticing the squint in Chaya's gaze.

"You're awake,"

Chaya let her head fall back into place, closing her eyes.

"You weren't gone that long," Her voice was gentle, smooth. Much more relaxed than it had been an hour ago. Jack smiled and set the bowl down on a small table shoved up against the makeshift bed. He stood not far off. A moment of silence passed before he spoke again.

"You're still thinking,"

The vagueness of his statement caused Chaya to open her eyes, glancing at him in confusion. Jack stepped closer and sat down on a nearby chair. He pulled it closer to the bed and looked at her.

"Aren't you meant to be resting?" His icy blue eyes sparkled with seriousness and Chaya sighed through her nose. Sitting up, she reached for the bowl next to her. A small wooden spoon was floating in a sea of milk laden with what looked cereal flakes. She looked up at Jack and he shrugged.

"Not much food in here other than sweets," He smiled apologetically and Chaya rolled her eyes. Swinging her legs off the bed, she brought the spoon to her mouth. She had not eaten anything as plain as cereal in quite a few days.

Chaya knew that Jack was still waiting for a response, so she swallowed two more spoonfuls and sat up straight, cradling the bowl in her hands.

"Do you ever… ," She had to think of what she was trying to say. She looked into her bowl for inspiration. "Do you ever think back to when you were oblivious to things like this?"

Jack frowned, the question surprised him.

"You mean before I was Jack Frost?"

Chaya nodded, taking another bite of her cereal.

"Something like that,"

"I guess, it was a long time ago for me,"

Chaya ducked her head, nodding slowly as she looked into her milk, shining almost fluorescent in the dim white light.

"It's just…," She looked back up at Jack, a frown on her face. "I used to tell Joey about the Guardians, about you and Santa Claus. They were just stories, something to help him sleep. I never… I never really thought it was real. I never dreamed that I would meet them. Hell, I never thought that I would be one. It just seems so surreal, you know?"

Jack nodded understandingly. He knew what she meant. It was not every day that someone learned that their childhood story characters were living, breathing people. It was even rarer to find out that you were destined to be one of them.

But there was something more to Chaya's memories.

"I told Joey a story about Pitch Black too, maybe you heard it. I think it was just a few days before my birthday,"

Jack blinked. He couldn't remember if he had heard that one. Back when he only knew Chaya through her window, spying on her in the dark. It seemed like such a long time ago.

"What was it about?" Jack was genuinely curious.

Chaya grinned and laughed through her nose, shaking her head.

"I told him that Pitch had cast a spell over the North Pole, covering it in darkness," Her voice wavered a bit. "It was silly, just a story I made up… I never really thought I would be living it,"

Jack noticed that Chaya's eyes were shining, tears brimming at the edge of overflow. He leaned forward, reaching for Chaya's hands. Even as his cold fingers touched her skin, Chaya spoke again, her voice faltering.

"I never thought that I was going to have to be the hero of that story, I never believed that. You know who saved really saved the Pole? You were the hero in that story Jack, you were the one who came in on the winter wind and saved the day. Because you're a hero Jack! You've saved the world, you saved it from Pitch. I… I'm not a hero… I never was. I can't do this Jack, you were the hero in my story,"

Jack took the bowl from Chaya, taking hold of her hands. A tear fell from Chaya's cheek and she looked down, not wanting to cry. Jack rubbed her fingers in his gently.

"Chaya, you're missing the other part of the story. I wasn't always the hero. I almost cost the world its happiness. I was so concerned with my own memories, so wrapped up in my own personal gain that I almost let the Guardians down. I wasn't born a hero, I had to learn. You can learn too! You can do this!" Jack gripped her hands harder.

Chaya looked back up at him, absorbing his words as the tears dried on her cheeks. He couldn't tell if she believed him, but she was listening nonetheless. The sparkle in her eye looked familiar.

"You really think I can learn?"

Jack nodded earnestly.

"I do,"

Chaya smiled gently, the corners of her mouth gracing her face with gentle curves. She stood up, bringing Jack with her. A familiar sense of determination filling her up.

"I think I can learn, I just need someone to teach me,"

Jack nodded his head, watching her before him.

"Something like that," His voice was soft, he was watching her movements. Chaya seemed to be pacing in stillness, she was thinking, her mind racing. Suddenly, she looked up at him, excitement and fear mingling in her eyes.

"I have to get out of here Jack,"

Jack froze. This was not what he had thought.

"Chaya… ,"

"No, Jack. I mean I need help, I need to learn. I have to talk to Pitch,"

The words hit Jack hard and he stepped back, his face contorting.

"Pitch is the one who did this! He's not going to help,"

Chaya shook her head.

"I know that! But he knows about the powers my mother had. He has to know!"

"You can't go back to him!"

Chaya stopped, blinking for a moment.

"Why not? He's my father,"

Jack shook his head, stepping closer again to hold her shoulders.

"He's dangerous Chaya. He's angry, he knows you're going to be a Guardian! I don't know if you'll be safe with him,"

Chaya shook him off and stepped around him. Jack followed closely; he wasn't going to let her run away again.

"He's my father, Jack! He has to understand, this is my destiny! He's different now, I know he'll understand!"

"He didn't understand! The workers, he's spread his darkness in the Pole. He's angry! You can't go to him,"

Chaya whirled back on Jack, stopping him in his track, only inches from her.

"I have to go! I have to learn, Jack. Please!" Chaya's voice softened. Her wave of anger seemed to pass. She stood before him, shaking with anticipation. Jack looked down at her, his eyes searching hers.

He couldn't let her go back to Pitch. He couldn't let her leave again.

"You can't Chaya," His voice choked.

Chaya reached for his hand, untouched by his insistence.

"Come with me,"

Jack blinked.

"What?"

"Come with me! You're scared to lose me, you're scared you won't be able to find me. So come with me! We can go together. I'll talk to my father; I have to learn to use my powers to help. He must know! I have to talk to him. Jack, please! Come with me,"

Jack hesitated, knowing full well that when - or if, a scary thought - they got back, he would be one the Guardians would frown upon for such an escape. They had already warned him about jumping into action before Manny had a word in it. They would disapprove; it was too spontaneous.

It was ad adventure. How long had it been since Jack had had an adventure? And with Chaya with him? Would it be right?

Chaya was holding both his hands now, looking earnestly into his eyes. The cold of his skin did not seem to bother her as she watched him, waiting for his answer. Jack looked down at her again, biting his lip.

This was crazy. This was dangerous. This was insane!

"Let's go get a globe,"

* * *

 **Okay, Jack has got his mischevious spirit back, the next chapter should have some fun in it! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Also, sorry if the font is a little weird, I had some trouble with copy and paste**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey, I know these chapters are getting further and further apart, but my life is getting busier, so please bear with me. I write whenever I can and whenever I am up to it. I am determined to finish this book and my Glade Life book. Thank you for all who are still reading and I hope you are still enjoying this story!**

* * *

For all that had happened to Chaya in the past few days, every betrayal, every shock and every new revelation she had had in this new life, there was nothing that could compare to what came with it.

Magic.

She had dreamt about being able to fly before, deep in the recesses of her dreams or when she wished she could escape the stress of life. The idea of being free in the air, nothing but the wind and clouds surrounding her. What a feeling that would be!

Now, with immortal heritage and an ancient power within her, Chaya was about to see that daydream come true.

She and Jack had left the North Pole undetected, leaving a vague, little-said-as possible note for the Guardians to find. Jack had pocketed one of Santa's snow globes and he had reached out to Chaya.

"Let's go!" His eyes sparkling with blue excitement.

Chaya had been confused until Jack stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. A flurry of winter wind whipped through her hair and before she had a chance to question him, Jack tightened his grip around her. He pointed his wooden staff upward and soon enough they were both in the air, carried along by the wind.

Chaya squealed, gripping onto the chest of Jack's sweater, her other arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. The ground disappeared underneath her and grew smaller as they made their way up; the trees became a green blur as they flew over them. Chaya turned her head this way and that, watching the scenery unfold below her. The cold wind nipped at her, but she hardly noticed, adrenaline flowed through her veins, keeping her warm.

She was flying! Flying on the wind of the winter spirit, something she could never have fathomed would happen to her.

She looked up at Jack, his face set in a grin, his blue eyes narrowed to the wind. He looked as excited as Chaya felt, holding their course steady with his stave as he lead them through the winds. He held on to her tightly, the chill of his body sending shivers down her spine. Chaya turned back into the wind, watching with a bright smile as the world shifted below her, the hills tumbling over each other as if racing to catch up with them. Little bodies of water looked like mirrors, their reflections passing over them like fluttering shadows.

Soon enough, as they moved in speeds greater than any vehicle, Chaya began to recognize the land below her. Little houses dotted the hillsides, staining the ground brown against the snow. A large forest area was growing before them and the pond, the oh so familiar pond came into view. Chaya caught her breath and swallowed, her excitement dying down as reality came back to her.

She had to talk to her father. She had a job to do; there was no turning back now.

Jack slowed his speed, straightening up almost vertically before he dipped down for a landing. The wind rushed by Chaya's ears and she closed her eyes, the sight of tree branches hurtling closer was frightening. But Jack knew what he was doing and swerved around the trees, coming closer and closer to the ground until he could reach out his toe and touch the snow. He landed lightly, holding Chaya close to him as they came to a stop. Chaya's feet hit the ground and she stumbled, but Jack held her up.

"Careful, take it easy," He smiled as he let her go.

Chaya took a few steps away from him, getting her balance back. Once she was sure she could stand, she whirled around, her face sore from the smile.

"That as incredible!" Her face was flushed, her cheeks bright red. The cold was catching up to her and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. "Thank you," She smiled at Jack, unable to think of anything else to say.

Jack smiled, holding his staff at his side, one hand in his pocket.

"Everyone loves it,"

Chaya nodded, rubbing her arms rapidly.

"I can see why,"

Jack frowned and took a step closer.

"Cold?" Concern lit up his eyes. Chaya nodded.

"I should have brought some kind of coat,"

Jack took out the snow globe, his smile slightly dampened.

"I wish I could help with that," He held out the globe to her. "It'll be warmer underground,"

Chaya nodded and took the globe from him. The ball felt smooth in her fingers and she stared into the swirled glass, mesmerized by the shapes and figures within.

All she had to do was think of her father and she would be there. But now that she was here, moments away from facing him, she was not sure she was ready.

What would he say to her? What would she say to him?

They had bonded, the time spent apart had been forgiven and Chaya knew she was loved by him. But... things were different now. Pitch knew she had lied to him, that she had twisted the truth about why she had come back to him. She had known he would never approve of her being a Guardian and the situation before them only proved her point; Pitch would never understand. But after so much worry, so much doubt about who she really was, she could not give up her destiny. The moon had chosen her and this was what she was born to do. There was nothing else to be said.

Pitch would have to live with it.

She was still his only daughter, would that mean anything anymore?

Chaya looked up at Jack once more. He stood watching her, leaning on his staff as he waited. It suddenly occurred to her that Pitch may not take kindly to him being present in his safe place. Not after everything that had happened between him and the Guardians.

"You should stay here," Chaya's voice was quiet.

Jack's face fell.

"I can't leave you with him," His voice was determined.

Chaya shook her head.

"I know, you don't want to lose me. But he's angry Jack, he may not be willing to listen to me if I'm with you. You can stay here, I'll come back when I'm finished,"

Jack frowned, disappointed at the prospect of having to wait around.

"What if he's angry enough to hurt you?"

His words stung her, but she understood his concern.

"I just have to believe that he won't. No matter what he's thinking right now, I'm still his daughter. That must mean something!" Chaya was not too certain if she believed her last statement, but she didn't have a choice. She stepped forward and gripped Jack's hand. "I'll be back before you know it. Now that I have the globe, all I have to do is think of you and I can get back. I won't get lost this time, I promise,"

Jack brought his hand off his staff to hold hers.

"Be careful,"

Chaya nodded, her face grim.

"Thank you, Jack,"

For a moment, she wanted to hug him; just for a moment. Jack had been there for her through this whole experience, even when she didn't want him to be. Chaya squeezed his hand once more before she took a step back and held the ball in her hands, her eyes closed.

Jack watched as the globe became black, it's centre stained with darkness. The globe jumped and grew in Chaya's hand until she was forced to drop it. The globe grew and expanded, sizzling as a portal opened. Chaya looked once more at Jack, waving her hand at him before she stepped through the swirling light.

As the portal collapsed around her, swallowing her up, Jack could not help feeling that he had lost her. He had no idea when she would be back, what Pitch would do to her or if she would get what she needed.

All he could do was wait.

And patience did not become the winter spirit.

* * *

Chaya was consumed by the darkness, the bright light of the snowy clearing disappearing in blackness. The portal evaporated and she was standing in emptiness, the only light coming from directly in front of her. A sound like rustling snakes filled her ears and she shivered, wishing suddenly that she had let Jack come with her. She looked up, tentatively, following the source of the light.

There sat the Nightmare King, lounging in a dark throne several feet above her. Phantom-like horses surrounded him, his nightmares, bristling at her appearance, their golden eyes piercing her like knives.

Her father hardly seemed to notice her arrival, staring into nothing with his head leaning on a fist, his eyes glazed over and his posture laxed. His legs were parted and he slouched in the throne, hardly more than a shadow with golden eyes.

"Chaya," Pitch drew out the name like a reptile, dry and rasping. His eyes sparkled for a moment and he lifted up his head. "So you have come. I have been expecting you,"

Chaya took a deep breath. The Nightmare King was truly frightening, especially when you were not on his side. She took a small step forward, feeling very sad and alone. Her father was angry with her, hardly recognizing her anymore. Hadn't they gotten closer? Weren't they still family?

"I came to talk to you,"

Pitch nodded his head slowly, deliberately.

"Indeed,"

Chaya frowned and looked down at her feet.

"I know you're upset. I lied to you... will you accept my apology?" She glanced up at him, looking for a reaction.

Pitch stared at her, unblinking. His nightmares were in a thicket around him, a shield between them. His eyes never left her face, looking down his nose at her. Chaya could only look up at him and after a moment, she thought she saw a change. The corner of his mouth lifted in the briefest of smiles and his eyes softened a touch.

"You are to be a Guardian... chosen by the moon upon your birth. Even though you are the daughter of darkness, you will throw that away for them," His lips curled in disgust and Chaya flinched, dread working its way up her spine.

"I cannot change my fate, father," Her voice a whisper.

Pitch's eyes hardened again, the softness evaporating.

"So you will not fight this- this so-called 'destiny'? You will live your life as a Guardian, separated from your true father? Brainwashing the children with false happiness?" his questions were sharp, accusing, penetrating Chaya. But underneath was the subtle touch of hurt and betrayal.

Pitch was struggling to hide it, but he was hurting.

Chaya closed her eyes, squeezing out the darkness.

"I know you will never understand father, but I can't deny this part of me. I am still your daughter, but I am also a Guardian,"

"You cannot live in both worlds!" Pitch's voice thundered her into silence. He pounded his fist down on the sides of his throne. "You must choose! Me or them!"

Chaya felt a tear slide down her cheek and she shook her head. Lifting her head, she opened her eyes to him, wet with sorrow.

"I cannot choose, father. I can't live without you. I love you,"

Pitch did not speak. A long moment of silence passed between them. Chaya stared at him, her eyes still misted. Pitch's eyes were on her, but he did not seem to see her.

Chaya took a deep, shuddering breath, closing her eyes with her head low.

"I must use my powers in the way my mother would want me to use them," Her voice sounded small in the darkness, but she did not back down. "I will use them for good, in my place as a Guardian. I will follow my destiny, but I will never leave you,"

"Lies!" Pitch stood up, his voice and movement causing a stir amongst the nightmares. Chaya took a step back, shaking like a leaf before him. Pitch pointed at her, his finger crooked. "You have already left!"

"No father! I cannot leave you, I won't!"

"I abandoned you once Chaya," Pitch's voice died down as if drained from his outburst. He stared down at her, his golden eyes seeming to have melted. "I regretted every minute I did not spend with you. Every second of every day when you were not by my side. I would go to the ends of the earth and back to chose a different path. To have you as my own,"

Chaya crumpled before him, falling onto her knees with her head in her hands, crying as the weight of her father's words washed over her.

"I am not abandoning you, father. Please... believe me," Her words were muffled.

"You are abandoning me as I abandoned you! I will not be used in this pitiful game of revenge!" His voice rose again, causing the ground to shake. "You have come in search of advice, on how to use your powers," He leaned in with an evil smile on his face. "You wish to take away my darkness. To heal Santa's imbecile workers! To be the hero!"

Chaya looked up at him through her fingers. How had he guessed? Pitch sat back down in his throne, seeming to reveal in her despair.

Chaya took a few deep breaths, feelings of hurt and fresh betrayal coursing through her. Who was this man before her? What had happened to him? Was her being a Guardian really worth all this? Hurting and pushing away his only daughter?

Did he... did he hate her?

She swallowed, her face grim and her eyes full of sadness.

"It's what I was born to do," She couldn't say much more, her voice choked and her mind defeated.

Pitch leaned forward, his eyes angry once again.

"You were born into a family of darkness Chaya. You are not of that world. You are the daughter of the Shadow Princess and the Nightmare King. Your legacy is shrouded in blackness, there is no other life for you. There is no other family!"

Chaya couldn't take it anymore. This man who used to be her father was no more. His anger had consumed him. He would never accept her and he would never help her. He was not the family she needed, not anymore.

Who was there left to love her?

Da. Stoke. Joey. Chaya gasped a gentle breath. Her adoptive family!

They were still looking for her. They didn't know all that had occurred. They needed her and she needed them. They may not be able to help her in using her power, but they were her family. They were her true family.

Chaya stood up, brushing the dirt off her legs. Pitch watched her from his throne, his nightmares watching her every move.

Chaya took out the crystal globe and Pitch's eyes narrowed; he knew what was coming. She lifted it up and smiled at him, a dull, tired kind of smile.

"I do have a family. They loved me for 16 years. They are my family,"

Pitch stood up again, taking a step closer to her down the steps of his throne. In the depths of his fiery eyes, Chaya thought she saw a hint of panic.

"They are not your family. They were forced to love you all those years ago. They did not choose you as I did,"

Chaya leaned forward, all her sadness suddenly becoming anger.

"They did not abandon me as you did,"

Pitch stared at her, watching as she closed her eyes and held onto the globe. It sparkled, bright white light flooding the cavern; the nightmares bucked and backed away. The globe grew in her hands and expanded into a portal, the light becoming blinding even for Chaya. She stepped forward, about to pass through the portal.

"Wait!"

Chaya froze and turned to look at Pitch. He had come down from his throne, standing on the ground a few feet from her. His eyes were narrowed to the light, but they were still panicked.

He was scared.

"If you leave, you will be a part of their world," He straightened to face her, ignoring the light as he bore down on her. "You will no longer be the daughter of the Nightmare King,"

Chaya swallowed, tears buring her eyes. Hurt welled up inside her, threatening to drown her.

This was her destiny.

"If you wish it to be so, father," Her voice was a whisper. Without another word, she stepped through the portal and it began to collapse around her.

"Chaya!"

Pitch leapt forward as if he could reach her before it closed. The light sizzled out and he was left once again in darkness. He stopped, breathing heavily as he stared at the spot his daughter had stood. The nightmares were wary about him, shifting around and below his throne, unsure of what would come next.

Pitch was shivering and he dropped to his knees, unable to stand straight. He bowed his head, closing his eyes.

She had left him... just as he had left her. She chose the Guardians over him.

Her bonds had been cut.

Pitch shook his head. His knew in his heart that he had not meant those words; he only Chaya knew that too.

"You will always be my daughter," He whispered softly.

His words were lost on empty air and the thickets of black nightmares.

* * *

Jack was surprised when he say the portal open. Had it been that long already? Frowning, he watched her step out of the darkness and pick up the globe once it collapsed. Her eyes were dark, her mouth set in a line.

Jack jumped forward, coming close toward her.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Chaya handed Jack back his globe and pushed passed him. Jack turned and followed.

"Chaya!" He took hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Chaya looked up to him. Tears were in her eyes.

"I want to go home, "

* * *

 **So this chapter is a little sad. Pitch is really torn and it seems like a sad ending for them, but there will be more! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed his chapter! Let me know in the reviews**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello all, I am back with another chapter (a little bit of a short one). I'm sorry I have been so dormant as of late. I have been having trouble getting this chapter finished just couldn't get motivated or the right angle on it. Now I do, so here it is! So as I said before, my posting will be a lot less frequent now that I am a lot busier, but I will finish these stories eventually! Thank you for everyone who is still reading and let me know how you think (or may want) this story to end. I may use some of your ideas.**

 **Anyway, I'll let you get to it, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jack stood, almost crouched, behind a dying bush, looking out toward the village beyond the forest. His eyes sparkled, it felt like a lifetime ago that he was here.

Chaya stood beside him, her hands held behind her back, her face relaxed but her eyes dark. She stared directly ahead, looking over the little world that she had grown up in. Everything felt so different, in so little time everything had changed.

"Yes," Chaya's voice was hoarse.

Jack flinched, his excitement dwindling. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Had she lost her voice?

He was still itching to know what had happened between her and Pitch. Chaya had seemed so excited to talk to her father again, insisting that they were close now, all the hurt from the past forgot. He would help her learn to use her powers, there had been no doubt in her mind.

But something had happened.

She had been sullen, beaten down, defeated when she returned. What had Pitch said to her? Jack had longed to ask, longed to know how to comfort Chaya, but she hadn't answered any of his questions on their journey out of the forest. He had eventually let it go, but his curiosity did not dull.

Chaya was hurting. Pitch had hurt her.

Jack took a small side step closer to her. He straightened up, holding his staff against his chest.

"You've been gone for a long time. They've been looking for you; they'll want to know what's happened to you,"

Chaya nodded her head, slowly and robotically. Jack frowned, resting a hand gently on her shoulder as he leaned in closer.

"Chaya, what will you tell them?" Jack's voice was a whisper.

The girl ducked her head, her dark hair blocking Jack's view of her face. He gripped her shoulder, hoping to comfort her. Chaya shivered under his touch, seeming to notice the icy chill running down her arms. But she did not pull away; instead, she moved a tiny bit closer to him.

"I don't know," Her voice was soft, but it was breaking.

Jack felt something pull within him. He wanted so desperately to help Chaya, but he didn't know how. Slowly, Jack let his staff fall to the ground, turning Chaya around to face him, laying his hand on her other shoulder, looking down at her face, still partially covered by her hair.

"They'll want to know,"

Chaya was still looking down, her eyes shrouded. She was shaking, quaking under his touch. But she did not pull away and after a moment she reached her arms around his chest and buried her face in his sweater. Jack gasped, the sudden contact catching him by surprise.

"I need them, Jack. I need my family," Chaya's voice choked with tears.

Jack pulled her closer to him, concern flooding through him. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, knowing he wasn't helping to warm her up, but hoping she would appreciate the sentiment. He let his nose rest on her head, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to will warmth into Chaya. He could feel her shivers vibrate through him. The wind was mild but biting and Jack did his best to block the brunt of it. Eventually, Chaya quieted and pulled away from him, her eyes red from tears.

Jack held onto her arms, unwilling to let her go. He swallowed nervously.

"Chaya... what happened to you?" His own voice sounded ragged now, but he couldn't help it. He had to know, he had to be able to help.

Chaya closed her eyes, shaking her head as she tensed against the wind. Jack held his breath, hoping that she wouldn't brush him off.

"He's angry Jack," Chaya's voice was gentle again, the gruffiness gone.

Jack pulled her to him, his hand wrapped around her head. This was the most he had heard of the incident so far. He would have to be patient if he wanted the rest.

Chaya brought a hand to her face, rubbing away the tears as she leaned against him. Jack waited, holding his breath to keep himself from demanding answers.

Chaya squeezed her eyes shut again, halting any more tears.

"He doesn't want me to be a Guardian, he won't accept it. He told me... He told me...," Chaya's voice faltered and Jack waited, running his fingers through her hair, tightening his grip around her waist.

"He told me that I am no longer his daughter. He won't have me if I am to be a Guardian,"

Jack's felt his blood begin to boil, the desperation of before turning into anger.

Pitch had abandoned her? Again?

"Chaya...," Jack swallowed, he couldn't help her, he couldn't fix this. He leaned his head on hers again, placing a very gentle, very small kiss on her head. "You will always have a family. We're you're family now. You'll never be alone, I promise,"

He knew that the promise did not give Chaya back her father, but it was all he could say for her. Chaya seemed to calm down a bit and she backed away from him. Jack allowed her to take a step back, not wanting to smother her.

Chaya held onto Jack's sweater with her hand, her eyes closed, her other hand covering the lower half of her face.

"Thank you, Jack," Her voice was drained.

Jack bent down to pick up his staff, taking Chaya's hand in his as he pulled her out of the trees. She looked up at him and he smiled gently, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Let's go see your family, "

* * *

Soon after Chaya left the safety of the forest and stepped into the little village, she began to realize she was not as ready as she had thought.

The familiarity of it all, the solidness of the cement under her feet, the soft yellow glow of the lamps above her. The little red brick school building Joey went to, even the tiny fabric store window front of her old job made her sick to her stomach.

It seemed like so long ago that she had been here, walking these streets and living this life. It had all been so normal, every little thing mundane compared to all she knew and had seen.

Could she really go back? If only for a moment?

Jack walked beside her, his arm hanging loose a few inches from her own. His other hand gripped his staff and he walked very nonchalantly. Chaya understood that Jack was most likely invisible to the people of the town. They would only be able to see her, walking alone by herself. It suddenly made her feel very small and she wished that she could disappear. The people of this town knew her, she was not afraid of them, but would they recognize her? Chaya had hardly slept in last week of this crazy new life, she must look ghastly. Her hair was tangled in knots, her clothes were sticking to her thin frame from sweat and tears. She must look like a lost child returning home.

In some ways, she was.

They passed by all the stores and work buildings, soon coming into between the houses and small cottages where the people lived. They were getting closer to Chaya's house and she was beginning to feel very nervous. Jack walked closer to her, but not too close, making sure he did not walk too far ahead or too far behind her. He did not look at her, his blue eyes were focused ahead of him, but Chaya could tell that he was keeping close tabs on her.

Chaya took a deep breath, trying to control the raging in her stomach.

This was her family, what was she afraid of?

Rejection. More abandonment.

She swallowed heavily and moved closer to Jack without thinking.

The familiar sights around her began to increase and Chaya felt her heart flutter in her chest when she spotted her house, it's crooked walls looking even more weathered than before as if her departure had affected more than just her family.

The windows were dark, the fading light around them only increased the dismal atmosphere; the house looked deserted. Chaya, unconsciously, reached out to take Jack's hand, holding onto his forearm with the other hand as she looked up at the house. Jack stopped, surprised at her action, turning around to look at her.

A small smile crossed his face when he saw the frightened look in her eyes.

"It looks different when you come back, huh?"

Chaya nodded, her eyes fixed on the house. The door was closed and no doubt locked. Joey would be in bed, her dad no doubt in the same position. She had no idea if Stoke had an evening shift tonight.

She had grown so out of touch with the mundane schedule of her old life. She felt a prickle of guilt run through her.

Jack squeezed her hand gently and Chaya turned back to him, chewing on her lip gently.

"Did you want me to come with you?" Jack's smile was soft, he wanted to help.

Chaya, still holding onto Jack, swallowed hard.

"I... I don't think they'll be able to see you,"

Jack's eyes flickered slightly, the blue fire dimmed just a touch, but he nodded understandingly, the smile never leaving his face.

"I guess I won't be much help then,"

Chaya bit her lip. Stepping closer to him, Chaya wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her face into his shoulder. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

Jack was too shocked to speak and Chaya spoke for him.

"That will change, one day. I promise,"

Jack let his body relax, wrapping his arms around Chaya tightly, holding her close. He didn't say anything, but Chaya could tell he was grateful.

After a moment, he let her go, pushing her toward the house with a gentle nudge.

"You better get in there. It's getting late," Jack nodded toward the darkening clouds.

Chaya somehow felt colder without Jack's touch. Shaking her head, she nodded slowly and turned toward her house.

It was so strange, walking up the tiny pathway to her old home as if it were just another day. A day where she had lost track of time at the fabric shop and worked past her shift. Dinner would have been made and eaten already and Stoke no doubt had left some for her before taking off for his evening shift at the paper mill. She would eat the meal, warmed only slightly over the little, unreliable stove and then cleaned up after herself. She would make sure that all the dishes used that day were put away and make a mental list of what would need to be bought for the next day's meals. Then she would have turned off all the lights and climbed into the bed beside her little brother. If he wasn't asleep, as he should be at that hour, Chaya would have told him a story.

A story of the Guardians. Those make belief characters who she never would have dreamed would mean so much to her.

How had life changed so much in so little time?

Chaya was dizzy by the time she stepped onto the doorstep and she reached out her hand to steady herself. The rough, scratchy wood felt so familiar under her fingers and a heavy weight pressed into Chaya, a tear prickled her cheek.

A touch of wind passed over her and gentle words reached out to her like a warm embrace.

"They still love you, Chaya, they will always love you,"

Then it was gone, quiet once again. Chaya looked up into the sky, wondering who had spoken to her. She turned to look behind her, but Jack was gone, no doubt wanting to give her some privacy.

The world seemed colder without him.

Taking a deep breath, Chaya turned back and straightened herself. Her hand was shaking as she lifted it to knock on the door, every thud sending vibrations through her body.

There was no going back now.

Silence followed her knocks and it dragged on. Chaya's heart dropped; was she too late? Was everyone asleep? Blissfully unaware that she was outside, waiting for them, longing for them. She had been dreaming of this reunion since she had been ripped away from her family, she didn't know if she could wait any longer.

Noises echoed inside the house. Chaya stiffened, stilling her movements to listen for more.

A door creaked open and was left to hang on its hinges, its pitiful squeak left unanswered. Dull, heavy footsteps made their way through the house. Chaya felt the nervousness return to her, filling up her lungs and throat, threatening to choke her.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door. Someone was on the other side, opening up the lock, fumbling in the darkness.

Chaya held her breath, her hands clasped to her chest.

The door opened, the darkness within spilling out to meet her. A tall, lanky figure peered out of the gloom, his face white and drawn. Dark circles underlined his eyes, bloodshot and widened, full of despair and fear.

It was Stoke.

Chaya gasped, taking a tiny step closer.

"Stoke? It's me... Chaya," Her voice was a whisper as she stared at her brother, so ghostly and thin. What happened to him?

Stoke's eyes flickered, recognition giving them life like a light bulb being reconnected once more. He sucked in a breath, ragged against his dry throat.

"Chaya?"

Chaya reached out her hands to him, pain for her brother overtake her nervousness.

"Stoke, what- ?"

Stoke covered his mouth, his fingers wrapping around his jaw as a strangled sob escaped his lips. He reached out to his adoptive sister, nearly falling on top of her, his strength seeming to have left him. Chaya stumbled under his weight, falling back from the door. Stoke clung to her, his body racked with sobs, tearing at his throat.

Chaya felt panic well up inside her, struggling to hold her brother up; his legs were limp underneath him. The cold of the winter wind grazed over them mercilessly.

What had happened to her family?

* * *

 **So this has a bit of a darker twist than I originally meant it and the next chapter will be even more so. So I will warn you now that there will be some discussion of depression and coping methods in the next chapter, but it will all get better.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	21. Chapter 20

**So I think I had a warning in the last chapter about this one, it is a little dark and sad. So just be warned about that. Also, I don't know if any of you are reading my Glade Life Fan Fiction, I have not updated in a while, but another chapter is in the works, so hold tight for that. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chaya was still in a state of panic and shock as she guided Stoke back inside, slightly disoriented in the darkness. She made her way to the couch, knowing roughly where it sat in the gloom. Stoke sat down heavily, still sobbing through his fingers. Chaya crouched between his legs, holding onto his arms as she searched his face, anxious for answers. Stoke never let go of her, staring at her as if she would disappear if he blinked.

"It's you... it's really you," His ragged voice was painful to listen to; it sounded as if he had spoken in some time.

Chaya squeezed his arms, her vision blurred by tears.

"It's me, Stoke. I'm here,"

Stoke pushed against her arms, weakly, as if he was trying to get up. He grasping at her arm with his fingers.

"Da, Joey. They have to see you. They have to see that you're back. They need to, Chaya, they have to know," He sounded almost like a child, insisting he was right.

Chaya rose to her knees, holding her brother down, one hand on his chest.

"They will Stoke, they will. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. But you have to answer me. What's happened to you? What's happened here?"

Stoke stared at her blankly, the whites of his eyes shining in the darkness.

"We looked for you. We looked for you everywhere. We couldn't find you... we thought... we thought you were dead," Stoke's voice shook, his eyes flickering as if he were replaying the memories in his mind.

Chaya covered her mouth with her hands.

"We dredged the lakes for you... we visited-visited the morgue. You-you weren't there," Stoke was crying again, his voice hitching with each word, his eyes glazed over. "Da-Da told us to stop looking. Told-told us to stop trying. Joey wouldn't stop crying... he-he wouldn't go to school,"

Chaya lay her head on Stoke's knee, hot tears spilling onto her brother's jeans.

"I-I was laid off my job... they-they said I was a liability. I was-was a danger to everyone else. Da-Da couldn't accept it, another death in the family,"

Chaya looked back up, pain making it hard to breathe.

It couldn't be.

"Stoke... Da, he can't be? He's not.. is he?"

Stoke shook his head. He had stopped crying, but he looked none the better for it.

"He's in his room. He doesn't eat anymore. He hasn't come out since Tuesday,"

Chaya closed her eyes, breathing in a sigh of relief. But it was mixed with despair.

Two days. Her father had been bedridden; his depression had returned. And it had returned in fury.

Chaya opened her eyes, they still stung.

"And Joey?"

Stoke shook his head.

"He didn't want to stop looking," Stoke's speech was returning to normal. He sounded sort of like his old self. "He doesn't sleep much... I-I had just finished getting him to sleep when I heard the door. I didn't think... I didn't think it was you,"

Stoke leaned forward and grabbed his sister, pulling her onto the couch with him. Chaya wrapped her arms around Stoke's head.

"I'm sorry Stoke," She thought Pitch's rejection would be the last pain she would endure. Her family had fallen apart in her absence and it was all her fault.

"I'm so sorry,"

Stoke held her tightly.

"You came back,"

Chaya closed her eyes, tears threatening to suffocate her.

"I'll always come back. I love you,"

Stoke stilled underneath her, holding her close, rocking slowly. Chaya slid off him to sit at his side, still holding him as he held her.

She had to see Joey. She had to see her father, the father who loved her when one else did.

"Stoke... can I see Joey?"

Stoke didn't respond at first, keeping quiet as he steadied his breath, cleared his throat. It was a few minutes before he looked up at Chaya. His eyes looked hopeful, the fear was melting away.

It broke Chaya's heart to see him this way.

"Yes. I think you should. He needs you,"

Chaya hugged her brother again, wishing that she could take away all his pain. All this darkness that lay within him.

Stoke stood up first, leaning back to help Chaya, holding onto her hand as he led her toward the little bedroom the siblings shared. Chaya followed her brother quietly into the room, moving ahead of him as he turned on the light. The dim, yellow light cast long shadows before them and Chaya made her way softly around the bed.

Joey was asleep, his small body looking even smaller than before. His skin was pale and clammy. His eyes were squeezed shut; an expression of pain creased his young features and Chaya felt guilt stab her through the heart.

She had abandoned her little brother. She should have come back sooner.

Holding in a sob, Chaya lay a hand Joey's head, hoping to smooth out the wrinkles on his face. She ran her hand down to his shoulder, squeezing it gently with a soft sigh. She sat down on the bed and pulled Joey to her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him to her chest, her body shaking with tears. Stoke came to stand behind her, holding onto her shoulders, his head leaning on hers.

Chaya stroked Joey's hair, squeezing him to her, keeping him warm in the little bedroom.

He stirred against her chest, seeming to realize something had changed.

"Stoke?" Joey's tiny voice had deepened, roughened.

Chaya's sob escaped her lips and she leaned away only enough to see Joey's eyes blink open, focusing in on her. She smiled at him through her tears.

"It's me, Joey. It's Chaya,"

Joey stared at her, no doubt wondering if this was a dream. His eyes searched hers, concentrating on the image before him. He seemed to have aged many years since she had last seen him.

Chaya took hold of his hand in hers.

"It's me. I promise,"

Joey blinked, clearing his vision once more. His eyes widened when he saw she had not changed; youthfulness returned to his face. He buried his face into her shoulder, his shoulders shaking with tears.

"I knew you were still alive! I knew you wouldn't leave us!" His voice was muffled in Chaya's sweater, but the impact of his words cut right into her.

His childlike faith was incredible, he had never given up on her and she could not be more thankful. She held her little brother close, not wanting to let go, wishing that despite all that had happened to her, that she had never let him go. Never let any of them go.

They were her family. They loved her.

After a few moments, Chaya pushed Joey back, just enough to cup his face in her hands, wiping away tears as she looked into his eyes. They were still dull and wide, his face drawn, but he looked excited, happy. How long had it been since he had felt like that?

"I would never leave you. I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner,"

Stoke opened his eyes, his head still on Chaya's.

"Where have you been Chaya?" He seemed curious now that he had calmed.

Chaya didn't turn away from Joey as she answered.

"It's a long story. But first," She swallowed and looked over her shoulder to Stoke. "I think I need to see Da. I think he needs to see me,"

Joey smiled, even more, pulling on Chaya's sweater eagerly.

"Yes! You have to see Da!"

He started to push his sheets and blankets away, excited to share the good news with his father. Stoke helped Joey off the bed but took his arm before Joey could leave the room.

"Wait for us by his door, Joey,"

The little boy looked up at his brother for a moment, confused. Stoke was watching Chaya, who was as confused as Joey.

"We'll be right out. We can all tell Da together,"

Joey nodded slowly, seeming to accept that answer.

"Alright, don't be too long!"

He scampered out the door, crashing into the living room, a little less than quiet. Chaya smiled despite herself, but watched Stoke, anticipating something from him.

Stoke moved a step closer, keeping his voice low.

"Chaya, about Da,"

Chaya held her breath. Was there something else?"

Stoke kept an eye on the door as he spoke to Chaya.

"The doctor was in to see him yesterday,"

Chaya felt her heart stop.

"What did he say?" Chaya's voice was a breath.

"He told me the depression is back. Worse than before, worse than he's ever seen. The doctor said...," Stoke paused, closing his mouth to swallow heavily before continuing. "He doesn't think that Da will last much longer. He won't eat and he won't drink. We've tried everything, but nothing has changed. Now that you're here," Stoke glanced back at Chaya, keeping her gaze. "I want to believe that everything will change, but I don't want you or Joey to get your hopes up,"

Chaya frowned, even more confused. Wouldn't knowing his adoptive daughter is alive help her father? Wouldn't it cure him?

"What do you mean?" Chaya tried to keep the quake out of her voice.

Stoke frowned, the line on his face making it look even more drawn.

"I don't know if Da will believe it's really you. The doctor said his mind has changed. Something is blocking his ability to comprehend reality. He said... he said it's as if there's a dark cloud over his brain. Like he's full of darkness,"

Chaya felt her heart drop.

Pitch's darkness. Her family had given into fear and despair, they had opened the door to blackness.

They were full of darkness.

Chaya felt helpless. The world of magic and immortality had made its way into her family, they would not be able to understand it. They hadn't seen what she had seen.

Would her Da truly not believe it was her? Had her biological father's hand reached further than her own heart?

Stoke took hold of Chaya's hand.

"Chaya?"

She blinked again and looked up.

"Let me see Da. Let me see if I can help,"

* * *

Joey was still waiting faithfully out in the living room. He ran straight to Chaya when she stepped out of their bedroom with Stoke, holding her around the waist as they walked toward their father's door. Although he was more awake and cheerful, he seemed unwilling to let Chaya out of his sight for long.

Stoke put a finger to his lips as he opened the door to his father's room, gesturing for Chaya and Joey to go in before him. Chaya thanked him silently as she ushered Joey in. He left the door open, favouring the faint light from the living room to turning on a light in this room.

Darkness owned this room. Ruled it entirely.

Chaya felt herself well up with tears once again when she saw her father.

He was buried in blankets, merely a dark lump on the bed. She could not tell if he was laying on his side or if he was on his stomach.

Chaya picked up Joey, still clinging to her by her clothing. He wrapping his skinny arms around her neck, turning his head to watch as she stepped around her adoptive father's bed, taking a seat on the bed.

His head was just barely poking out from underneath the sheet, his brown, tufty hair showing in the dim light from the living room. He had not heard them come in.

Chaya turned to look at Stoke, but he only shook his head.

Chaya let Joey slid to the side, sitting right next to her on the bed. She moved a few inches closer to her father, feeling her throat close at the sight of him. He had lost himself again, falling down the hole that he had found when his wife died. How long had he been standing on the brink, waiting to plunge once again?

Taking a deep, faltering breath, Chaya reached out and lay her hand on her father's shoulder, rubbing her fingers over the fabric, hoping the movement would create some reaction.

Her adoptive father stirred under the touch, but he did not move the blanket away from his face. After a moment, he settled once again, his body rising in a long, drawn sigh before he fell back into the submission of his slumber.

Chaya felt tears sting her eyes; more tears, she had cried more in these last few days than she should have in a lifetime. Taking a deep breath, trying to control her emotions, Chaya pulled the blanket away from her father; she was not surprised at what she saw.

His face was drawn, white as a ghost, his eyes sunken into his skull. His body was thin and he looked ten years older than he should have been. His face was lost in a bush of facial hair, his bread growing willy-nilly all over his chin, jaw and cheeks. His eyes were closed, but not peacefully as in sleep. His forehead was creased, many, many lines running through his rough skin. His mouth was pulled out in a line, making his cheeks taut. The pain in his face was so prominent that Chaya could not bear to look. She bowed her head down on her father's shoulder, closing her eyes as the tears spilled over.

Joey pawed at his sister, tears running down his face. He was scared once again, worried Chaya would disappear. Stoke came around the bed, sat down between Chaya and Joey and took his younger brother up in his arms, holding him to his chest as he wrapped a free arm around Chaya.

"He's been finding it harder and harder to wake up," Stoke whispered his words, meaning only Chaya to hear. She nodded her head, rubbing her skin against the warm cotton of her father's T-shirt. She lifted her head to look at him again, reaching out her hand to touch his face. His cheek twitched and his eyes fluttered. Chaya leaned in closer, hopeful.

"Wake up, Da. It's me, Chaya,"

Her father's eyes opened for a moment before closing, slowly, like the eclipsing of the sun. Chaya was not sure if he had seen her, but she knew he was awake.

"Da? Da, it's me. Da, it's Chaya," Her words were laden with tears. Could he hear her?

His eyes opened again, this time for a moment longer, his eyes looking bright in the darkness. They were focusing, circling over and over again trying to clear the image before him. Chaya reached out to touch his face.

"I've come home," Tears swallowed her words. This was all too much. Her family was falling apart before her eyes and she didn't know if she could save them.

How could she help them?

Chaya squeezed his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry for leaving," Her voice was a whisper. "I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to abandon you. I love you, Da. I will always love you,"

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing her father to walk up. Willing the darkness out of him.

A light sparkled behind her eyes, distracting and twinkling.

Soft golden light filled her from the inside, pulsating and alive.

Chaya felt warmth pass through her, reminding her of all the happy moments she had shared with her family. The wonderful life her adoptive family had given to her. She remembered the exhilaration of flying with Jack Frost, the sheer childlike joy of seeing Santa's workshop. Feeling the golden sand of the Sandman, being mesmerized in the fluttering wings of the tooth fairy, being amazed at how tall the Easter Bunny really was. Those perfect, bittersweet moments she had shared with her mother, her true mother. Even the feeling of Pitch's arms around her, protecting her from the horrors of the underworld.

Happiness spread like a fire. She felt at home, safe and secure.

"Chaya?" Stoke's voice sounded unsure, shocked.

Chaya opened her eyes, looking down at her father.

Her hand were glowing, golden light pouring from her fingertips like water.

She sat up, her eyes widening. The streams of golden light fell onto her father, spreading over him, melting into his skin.

Chaya gasped. Was this her power? Was she taking away the darkness? She had not been able to do it before. How was this possible?

Chaya turned, her eyes full of awe and lay her hand on Stoke's chest. His eyes widened, gasping at the impact. The golden light from Chaya's fingers passed through his shirt, into his skin.

"What-what's happening?"

Joey raised his head, tears staining his face as he watched. His eyes grew wider.

"Chaya! You have magic!"

Chaya sniffed gently, taking her hand off of Stoke to lay it on Joey's head, feeling a flood of hope and relief as the light passed into him as well. Turning back, she looked at her father.

The light was flickering underneath his skin, making him glow. His eyes were wide open. His mouth moved, his head lifted off the pillow.

"Chaya?"

Chaya smiled at him, her eyes shimmering as he sat up. His movement was slow, lazy as he was no doubt feeling dizzy. He sat up in the bed, looking down at his hands and arms as the light coursed through him.

"What's going on?"

His voice, his deep, fatherly voice. It had returned. The strength and wisdom he had held in his voice in the days when Chaya was young. The voice that held hope, safety and protection. The voice of a father who loved his family.

He was back. The darkness was gone. The depression had disappeared. Her father had stepped away from the hole, filled it in.

The light faded away, from her father, from Stoke and from Joey.

Chaya turned from one to the other, smiling from ear to ear.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, her head. She was being pulled into an embrace. Her adoptive father pulled her close, kissing her head and warming her through.

"My little Chaya. You've come home," His voice was ripe with emotion, but it was real. It was full of life once again.

Chaya returned the embrace and wept into her father's chest.

"I had to. I had to save you,"

"Save me?" Her father pulled her away, looking into her eyes, holding her by the arms. "Chaya, did you do this? Did you cause the light?"

Chaya nodded, turning to smile at Stoke and Joey, who sat close behind her.

"It's my birthright. It's my power,"

Stoke frowned, although Joey looked excited.

"You have magic! Like Jack Frost and Santa!"

Chaya nodded, smiling more and more.

"Just like them,"

"But how? Chaya, where have you been? What have you been doing?"

Chaya turned to her father. She felt relieved. The panic and fear from before had vanished. She had taken the darkness away. She had used her power. She was going to a Guardian.

All she had needed was the love of her family. True and unadulterated compassion for those she cared for.

She smiled at her father.

"I have so much to tell you, "

* * *

 **The next few chapters are going to be wrapping up loose ends and Chaya will finally become a Guardian. This story is almost finished and I can't wait to have it all completed. Thank you all who are reading and I'd love to hear your feedback of the full story so far!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So this chapter, as well, is coming to an end. Thank you to** **everyone who is still reading, I love hearing your feedback to my stories**

* * *

Jack wandered through the trees, his staff resting over his shoulder. The snow was deep, but he didn't mind.

It had been several hours since he had left Chaya on the doorstep. For a while, he had worried about her, wondering what was happening. But he knew that her adoptive family would understand, once Chaya told them everything. They loved her, that much was clear.

He looked up through the tree branches; the silver light of the moon shone down onto the snow, causing individual snowflakes to sparkle like so many diamonds hiding in the ground. The Man in the Moon had spoken to Jack; everything was going to be fine, in its own time.

He didn't know what that meant, but he trusted Manny.

Jack simply had to wait for Chaya to come back to him, he had the globe after all. There was no other way to get back to the North Pole. Although, Jack wasn't certain Chaya would want to go back. She still didn't know how to use her powers, that was the whole reason they had left in the first place. Would she try going back to her father? Or somewhere else? He wouldn't know until Chaya came back and who knew when that would be.

Jack swung his staff through the snow, flinging a cloud of fluffy snowflakes off to the side.

He was becoming quite bored.

He began walking back, in the direction of Chaya's home. He knew the forest area fairly well, although it felt like ages since his last visit. Before all this started, he would sit in the trees outside her house for hours, listening to the stories she told her brother. Everything about her had drawn him in; her smile, the sound of her voice, the way her eyes shone in the moonlight. Now that he knew more about her, knew her by name, Jack found it harder and harder not to lose himself the golden pools of her eyes, dazzled by the reflection of moonlight off her raven black hair. He was more than willing to follow her on every whim, on every last bit of a hope she held on to, no matter the risk.

Why was that? Why did he feel this way?

A sudden noise off to his right caused him to freeze. Jack spun around, holding his staff out before him. His blue eyes narrowed, focused.

"Who's there?" He kept his voice taut, a warning.

A sparkling, white light burst through the trees. Jack took a step back, caught off guard. A portal developed in front of him, opening up from the Noth Pole. A lumbering shape stepped through the spinning lights, shadowed by the darkness of the forest.

"Where in the blazes have you been, mate?" Jack immediately recognized the gruff voice. It was the Easter Bunny; he stepped out of the portal, his face twisted in a frown. The portal collapsed behind him, the crystal globe left laying in the snow.

Jack relaxed, almost laughing at himself. He twirled his staff around in the snow, back over his shoulder. He gave the Bunny a sly smirk.

"You look like a bear in the dark, did you know that?"

The Easter Bunny was in no mood for jokes. He growled at Jack, something Jack had never seen him do.

"You took one of the globes without asking, mate. You've no right to take Chaya off to god-knows-where when we're in the middle of a crisis!"

Jack rolled his eyes, waving Bunny off; he wasn't intimated. He knew what Bunny said was true, but when had Jack ever followed the rules?

"Chaya wanted to go, rabbit. She's trying to learn her powers, for all our sakes. I'm just helping her out,"

The Bunny growled again, clearly not appreciative of Jack's passive mood.

"She's not allowed to leave the Pole on her own accord, you know that,"

Jack scowled.

"She's not an official Guardian yet, she doesn't have to follow your rules,"

"She's close enough, mate! You knew we were in the middle of a problem! Santa's workers are still under and they aren't getting any better! Chaya is our only hope! She's no good to us running around with you!"

Jack felt his blood boil, he stepped into the snow, his shoulder forward.

"Chaya's not a tool for you to use! She has to use her powers in order to help those workers. How do you expect her to do that if she doesn't know how to use them? I was helping her!"

Bunny stepped up as well, not at all intimidated by the winter spirit.

"Oh yeah? Where has your help gotten her, mate? Has this wild goose chase of yours gotten her any closer to getting them?"

Jack shut his mouth. He thought back over everything that had happened since they had left the Pole. Chaya had talked to her father, but that hadn't helped. Now, she was with her family and Jack hadn't talked to her all night. Had any of it helped? Chaya had been hurt by her father and Jack couldn't blame her. She had wanted to go back home, to be surrounded by the love of her adoptive family. Any further investigation on her powers had been put on hold.

Bunny leaned in close, hunched down to meet Jack eye to eye.

"Nothing's changed Jack, you didn't help her," He leaned away, his arms crossed over his skinny, barrel chest. "Santa wants you two back at the Pole. We're going to consult Manny on what to do next,"

Jack scowled.

"How do you know Manny will know what to do?"

Bunny snarled.

"Manny always knows! Do you doubt him? After all he's done?"

Jack waved his hands, pushing Bunny away.

"Of course not! But what if he can't help? Chaya's power is an old power, one that was handed down through generations. How do we know it's something she can just conjure up? What if she needs training?"

"Then Manny will tell us! We always follow Manny!" Bunny bent to pick up the globe. "Go get her,"

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

Bunny gave him a patronizing look.

"Go and get her, mate. We're going back,"

Jack opened his mouth to protest.

"Jack! Jack?"

Her voice. Her clear, lovely voice.

Jack twirled around, snowflakes fluttering in his wake.

It was Chaya, calling for him.

"Jack! Where are you?"

Bunny cocked an ear to the sound.

"Is that her?"

Jack wasn't looking at him. He started down the hill, back toward the house.

"Bring her back, Jack!" Bunny called after him.

Jack didn't answer him, he started to run. Snow billowed out in clouds in front of him as he hurtled down toward the house. He passed the large trees, the ones he would sit in to listen to Chaya's stories. He passed the window, her window, where he had looked in on her. He ran around the little cabin, skittering into the front yard.

Chaya stood on the stone steps, a grey sweater hanging over her shoulder; it was too big to be her own. Her two brothers and another man Jack didn't recognize stood behind her.

They looked right at him, could they see him?

Chaya stepped away from her family as soon as she saw him and ran down the steps, right into Jack, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Jack stood still, as if shock, his arms hanging stiffly by his side.

Stoke was staring at him as if he could not quite believe his eyes. The younger brother, Joey, was gawking at the winter spirit, his eyes alight with childlike wonder. The man looked at him rather differently, with an odd sort of understanding. It suddenly struck Jack that this man must be Chaya's adoptive father. The man who had once been bedridden, drugged with depression.

He looked solid, healthy and full of life.

Jack gasped and looked down at Chaya, still holding on to him. He wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her off the ground.

"Your powers, Chaya! You got your powers!"

Chaya pulled away, her eyes full of happy tears, her smile wider than Jack had ever seen it.

"I saved them, Jack," She gripped his arms, her slender fingers holding onto Jack's frosty sweater. "I saved them,"

Jack pulled her in again, holding her close. She had done it! She had her mothers powers, she was going to be a Guardian!

Jack looked over Chaya's head at her family. He tilted his head down, close to Chaya's ear.

"They can see me?" He still could not quite believe it.

Chaya nodded against Jack's chest, turning around slowly in his arms.

"I told them everything. They believe in you now," She looked up at Jack. "They believe in all the Guardians," She laughed gently. "It wasn't hard to persuade them after they saw me use magic," Chaya's laugh sent shivers down Jack's spine. It sounded like silver bells on a clear morning.

Chaya took hold of Jack's hand and pulled him forward, toward her family.

"Let me introduce you," Jack allowed Chaya to drag in forward, feeling suddenly shy. Chaya smiled at the man standing behind her brothers.

"Jack, this is my father, Vincent Winters,"

Vincent offered his hand to Jack, a fatherly smile on his face.

"Thank you, Jack Frost, for taking care of Chaya. She's told me how you watched over her," Jack felt his whole body shake as Vincent shook his hand; there was no loss of strength there.

Chaya gestured toward her brothers.

"And this is Stoke and Joey,"

Stoke stuck out his hand, an odd grin on his face.

"I never thought I would be talking to someone I thought was make believe. Thank you, though, for taking care of my sister,"

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he shook Stoke's hand. It felt so odd, talking to them, knowing they could see him. For so long, they hadn't known he existed.

Joey pulled on Jack's sweater, his head tilted so as to look up at him.

"Can you make it snow?" His awe-filled voice caused Jack to smile, a playful and devilish smile. Without a word, he flicked his staff around in his hands, over his head and down onto the stone with a loud smack. Silvery snowflakes began falling around them.

Joey's eyes lit up and he lifted his hands up to the shower. Chaya smiled as her little brother grabbed at the snowflakes, his face lost in happiness.

Jack watched her through the snowflakes, his heart suddenly feeling heavy. He knew that they had to leave, and soon. Bunny was not going to wait forever. Jack wondered if Chaya had told her family about what she had to do, what she had been trying to do when she came to them. Now that she had her powers, she needed to go back and save the North Pole workers. Once she had done that, she would be named a Guardian.

Chaya caught his eye, the look on his face; her smile faded. Slowly, she turned to her father, taking hold of his arm. Vincent looked down at his daughter.

"What is it, Chaya?"

Chaya looked to cry again, glancing down at the ground for a moment before she raised her head.

"I have to go. There's something I have to do,"

Vincent did not look surprised, but his smile fell away. He pulled his daughter to him, holding her close. Joey noticed his sister's tears and Stoke had to hold onto his shoulders to keep him back as their father whispered something to Chaya. She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. Vincent let Chaya go, pushing her gently toward her brothers. Stoke hugged his sister tightly, kissing her forehead. Joey held onto his sister's leg.

"Do you have to go?" His voice was full of tears.

Chaya let go of Stoke and bent to hug her younger brother.

"I do. I'm sorry Joey, but I have to do this," She knelt down, holding Joey out by the shoulders, looking him in the eye. "But I promise, I'll come back. I won't be able to stay with you forever, but I will always come back. I love you, Joey," She hugged him again, rubbing his back as he cried onto her shoulder.

Jack wondered briefly how much Chaya had told them about her becoming a Guardian; if they knew that her life had now changed forever. She would never be able to come home and live as their sister anymore, she had responsibilities, people who would come to depend on her. Did they know how important she going to become?

Stoke pulled Joey away, allowing Chaya to stand up and step away. She walked backwards, off the step.

"I love you, all of you. I'll be back soon,"

Nothing else could be said. They waved to her, their faces solemn in sadness.

Jack took hold of Chaya's hand as she came closer. She gasped gently at the chill of his fingers. She turned to him, her face stained with tears.

"Let's go," Her voice was a whisper.

Jack nodded up the hill, an apologetic look on his face.

"The Easter Bunny is here. Seems we've been caught,"

Chaya managed a small smile.

"I hope you're not in trouble,"

Jack winked at her, guiding her down on to the lawn.

"No more than usual. Come on, he'll be waiting,"

Chaya followed him, willingly, unable to turn back. Once they were out of sight, Chaya took a deep breath and continued on. They made their way up the hill, as quickly as they could.

The North Pole workers needed her. The Guardians needed her.

This was what she was born to do.

* * *

 **So there will be more of her adoptive family, I had a little trouble with how much to have them in this transition chapter, but they will be back. Cheers!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello all! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post. I have been busy this year and haven't had much time to get into the mood to write. This chapter might be a little rushed, I was running low on inspiration. Again, I am sorry it has been so long. Also, the next chapter of Glade Life will be up soon as well, as soon as I finish it up.**

 **Thank you for all of those who are still reading!**

* * *

Chaya sat in the windowsill, her head leaned back against the wood. She watched as the moon made its silent arc through the night sky, its graceful dance between the stars.

The night was passing away and morning would soon cast its milky white fingers across the darkness. A sense of calm lay over the frozen tundra.

All was as it should be.

Chaya couldn't remember the last time she had felt this relaxed. Not even when she lived with the Winters had she ever felt so full.

She had done it. After all the ups and downs of figuring out her crazy new life, Chaya had accomplished what she had sent out to do. She could use her powers, the ancient power of her mother's family.

She had saved the North Pole workers. She had used her newfound powers to take the darkness out of them. She was truly a Guardian now!

It had been easy, almost natural; as if she was born to do it. She had felt like she belonged, felt the love of all those around her.

Her adoptive father, her brothers, Jack Frost, her mother.

Her father.

Chaya closed her eyes, her heart suddenly feeling heavy.

"If you leave, you will be part of their world. You will no longer be the daughter of the Nightmare King,"

Chaya bit her lip, feeling tears sting at her eyes.

She hadn't thought about Pitch Black since she had left his lair the day before, but his words still cut like a knife. The anger in his voice, the rage in his eyes. Chaya had watched her adoptive mother wither and fade, watched her adoptive father fall deeper and deeper into depression. But nothing had ripped her apart like those words.

Pitch had abandoned her, for a second time.

Just a week ago, Pitch had been so excited to have her back in his life. Granted, he had wanted to bring her up in darkness, to rule with him so he could back the dark ages of his terrifying reign. But all that had changed when he realized how much he had truly missed her. Chaya knew he had loved her; he had been willing to give up his dream just to keep her. He had introduced Chaya to her grandfather, introduced her to heritage. He had given up the chance to see his wife, one last time so that Chaya could meet her.

He had loved her.

But being a Guardian was the one thing that Pitch could not accept.

Now she was lost without her fathers support, without his love.

Chaya whimpered softly and drew her knees up to her chest.

How could she have been so blind? Her father hadn't changed at all; he was just as selfish as he had always been. Why couldn't he just love her for who she was? For who she was meant to be?

Why couldn't he just-

"Chaya?"

Chaya gasped, startled and opened her eyes.

Jack sat on the window sill beside her, his eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay?" His voice was gentle.

Chaya took a moment to catch her breath before she answered.

"I'm fine," She looked down at the floor. "I just needed... some time to think," she looked out the window again, toward the moon.

Jack frowned. He looked out through the window, over the icy hills.

"Is it Pitch?"

Chaya closed her eyes, looking further away from Jack. She had cried in front of him too many times.

She felt a hand on her knee.

"Chaya... you can talk to me,"

Chaya finally looked at him. Her face felt slick with tears.

"I just...," She stopped, holding in a sob. "He said...he said I wouldn't be his daughter anymore if I became a Guardian," She bowed her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "I thought... I thought we had finally made a connection. I thought we were finally going to be okay,"

Jack leaned in closer, taking Chaya's chin in his fingers. He lifted her head, looking into her eyes.

"You will always be his daughter. He can't change that and neither can you. I don't believe he meant it, he can't. You told me yourself that he had changed,"

Chaya looked distraught.

"I think I was wrong,"

Jack shook his head, smiling gently.

"You weren't, I know you weren't. The Pitch I knew would never give up something for anyone else. He gave up everything for you, he can't hate you. He just can't,"

Chaya didn't answer, she simply stared out the window.

"I don't know Jack. You didn't see him,"

Jack frowned, blowing out an icy breath. Suddenly he smiled and stood up, holding out his hand to Chaya.

"Come with me, I want to take you somewhere," He looked devious, like a mischievous child.

Chaya looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to leave without permission?"

Jack scoffed and waved her off.

"Bunny just says that kind of stuff to scare us,"

Chaya gave him a look, a tiny hint of a smile lighting up her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you trust me?" Jack winked at her, his eyes teasing. Chaya rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"If you get me in trouble again, I'm going to blame it all on you,"

Jack smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He pulled out a snow globe from his pocket. Chaya shook her head at him and he pulled her closer. He shook the globe and it lit up. White, sparkling light shone in the dimness of the room.

Soon enough, a portal had opened and the two of them were gone.

* * *

Chaya couldn't help but smile when she saw where Jack had taken them.

"The pond," Chaya touched a finger to her lips. "It's still frozen,"

Jack, further down the hill, turned to look up at her, a wide smile on his face. He held out his hand to Chaya.

"Want to try it out?"

Chaya followed him down, allowing him to take her hand. He led her closer to the edge of the water. Chaya couldn't help but remember all the times she had taken Joey here. So many blissful, chilly winter days had been spent among these trees.

Of course, Jack would bring her here when she needed a happy moment.

"I don't have any skates with me," Chaya frowned as she stopped on the bank of the pond.

Jack smiled at her and winked.

"Don't you?" He stepped aside and pointed behind him. A pair of old fashioned, red leather skates were laying in the snow.

Chaya's eyes lit up.

"How did you- ?"

"Don't question, just get them on!" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her and picked up the skates, handing them to her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Chaya took the skates, her mouth hanging open in shock. Jack stepped onto the ice, gliding over the smooth surface, facing her.

He had a wicked smile on his face.

"Care for a race?" His eyes sparkled playfully.

Chaya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, you're going to regret that," She quickly slipped on the skates and stepped onto the ice. It took her a moment to adjust to the feel and fit of the skates, but soon enough, she found her balance.

Jack moved further onto the pond as Chaya sped toward him. She passed him easily and turned a graceful curve back toward him.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was teasing. "Can't keep up?"

Jack set his jaw, a determined smile on his face. He struck out across the ice, catching up quite easily. Chaya pushed further on, around the pond again. She turned around, sticking her tongue out at Jack.

"Is that the best you got?"

Jack smiled a mischievous smile. He touched his staff down to the ice, causing sparkling, snowflake patterns to spread over the frozen water. They multiplied, grew and spread over the ice, even lifted off into the air. Jack leapt and bound onto them. Soon enough, he was past Chaya and had jumped back down on the ice.

Chaya laughed as Jack spun around to face her.

"Too fast for you, huh?" Jack spun around again, taking another loop around the pond.

Chaya shook her head, coming to a stop in the middle of the pond, feeling happy and content. All thoughts of her father were behind her.

She looked down at the ice, admiring the breathtaking patterns on the frozen water, spiralling and spreading under her feet. She had so many memories of this pond. One of the most prominent being when she had brought Joey here after his first day of school. Before everything had become so different. When Jack had been there before she even knew he had existed. He had made the day so special and Chaya had never been able to thank him properly.

To thank him for everything he had done.

Chaya spun around on her skates, catching sight of Jack as he looped around the pond again.

"Jack!" She called for him.

He slowed down, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Tired?"

Chaya beckoned him closer, rolling her eyes at him.

"Just get over here,"

Jack stuck his tongue out at her before he sped over, grabbing hold of Chaya's hands as he twirled around her. He spun her around, sparkling snowflakes falling over them. Chaya laughed as Jack whirled her around under his arm, dropped her arm and stepped back.

Jack leaned against his staff, breathing deeply.

"I guess I win," He voice was triumphant.

Chaya shook her head at him. Then she took his hand.

"Thank you, Jack, for bringing me here," She turned around to look over the ice. "This place, this pond, it's really special to me," She looked back at Jack. "I never thanked you for what you did for Joey and me. He really enjoyed himself,"

Jack smiled, softly, still leaning on his staff. He glanced down at his feet, suddenly looking quite bashful.

"I wasn't really thinking about him, when I froze it," He looked back up at Chaya, his blue eyes intense. "I did it for you,"

Chaya nodded.

"I know. I know now," She smiled, looking into his eyes. After a moment, she lay her hand on her chest, leaned forward and kissed him.

Jack's body stiffened and for a moment, he couldn't move. Jack dropped his staff and wrapped his arms around Chaya's back. He pulled her close, running his fingers through her hair. It had never occurred to him how much he had yearned for this moment.

Chaya pulled back, looking up into his eyes.

"I love you, Jack,"

Jack smiled, hardly able to keep from flying off the ground from joy.

"I love you too, Chaya. I've always loved you,"

Chaya touched her fingers to Jack's cheek; they felt like ice.

"I can't... I could never thank you enough for all your help,"

Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think you could," He leaned in again and kissed her, running his thumb over her cheek. Icy snowflakes fell onto her skin, melting as soon as they touched the warmth of her face. Jack broke off the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very warm," His voice was disappointed.

Chaya rubbed her nose against his.

"I wouldn't have it any other way,"

Jack smiled, his eyes closed.

"And that's why you're so perfect,"

Chaya leaned back in Jack's arms, shrugging her shoulders happily.

"It feels so good Jack. To finally know what I'm supposed to be doing. It's been such a crazy journey," Chaya shook her head. "I was so stubborn, I was so angry and frustrated. I just wanted to know what I was supposed to be doing, I must have sounded so bratty," She smirked up at Jack. "I must have driven you insane, dragging you around every which way to figure it all out,"

Jack winked at her.

"You were definitely a handful,"

Chaya rolled her eyes, laughing gently. She lay her head on Jack's forehead, closing her eyes, a smile on her face.

A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, it felt so good to know where she belonged. It felt even better knowing that she had a family who supported her. Her adoptive family and those she had come to love in the family of the Guardians.

Everything was as it should be.

"Chaya?"

Jack stiffened, his head up. Chaya felt a stone in her stomach, her heart thumping in her chest.

She turned around.

Pitch Black stood on the edge of the pond.

* * *

 **Okay, we're in the home stretch. Enjoy this chapter, cheers!**


End file.
